Thanksgiving
by regina2015
Summary: Emma se retrouve coincée suite à un mensonge éhonté, elle espère trouver de l'aide auprès de Regina pour apprendre à cuisiner.SQ.
1. Thanksgiving

**Hello ! Joyeux Thanksgiving ! :))**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout à ABC, sauf l'intrigue.**

 **Je me vois dans l'obligation de poster en plusieurs parties pour être dans les temps, je pense à deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus, je préfère plus court et plus régulier parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire du 22000 mots (Coucou Miss Blacky ! ;)**

 **Dossier "Raven" : Harcèlement phase 1...puisque tu te la coules douce à la casa...ECRIS ! Non mais sérieux ! ECRIS ! Et du SQ hein !**

 **SQ**

 **La malédiction est rompue, la magie est de retour, mais pas de spectre, ni de portail vers la forêt enchantée.**

Emma se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre face à la porte du 108 rue Mifflin. Elle avait déjà mis une plombe à oser venir jusqu'ici et là maintenant…elle hésitait encore.

Ses rapports avec sa Majesté s'étaient tassés dernièrement, depuis leur lutte conjointe pour sauver leur fils et son intervention pour la défendre contre la population en colère, passant de la haine pure à une indifférence polie, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas plus à l'aise malgré tout, et l'approcher restait une gageure.

La blonde inspira une grande goulée d'air et leva enfin la main pour toquer.

Regina faisait la poussière, elle détestait cela par-dessus tout, mais ayant promis à Henry de n'utiliser sa magie qu'avec parcimonie, et bien elle devait dorénavant se coltiner son ménage. D'un autre côté cela l'occupait, puisqu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à la mairie, ni nulle part d'ailleurs.

Deux coups brefs sur la porte la sortirent de ses sombres pensées, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas pressé, curieuse de savoir qui osait s'aventurer chez l'Evil Queen.

— Miss Swan ? Un problème ? Henry va bien ? Qu'est-ce…

Emma s'empressa de lui couper la parole pour la rassurer.

— Bonjour Mme Mills, tout va bien, Henry est à l'école, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Les deux femmes se scrutèrent un instant, puis la brune n'y tint plus.

— Et donc ? Que faites-vous là ?

Le ton froid et irrité fit encore plus douter Emma sur le bien fondé de sa visite, elle se trouvait ridicule d'espérer de l'aide de la part de sa Majesté, mais son désespoir était tel qu'il l'emporta finalement.

— Je…je voulais vous demander si…si vous…enfin si je…

La sauveuse se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, elle voyait le sourcil de Mme le maire se lever de plus en plus haut, et elle avait l'impression de se ratatiner sur place, face à ce regard acéré, elle baissa les yeux, penaude, et se lança.

— Heu laissez-moi vous expliquer…voilà, ma mère, enfin je veux dire Snow…oui donc Snow a pensé que pour ce premier Thanksgiving en famille et bien…heu comment dire…disons que…enfin je…

— Miss Swan !

Emma sursauta à l'interpellation musclée et leva deux émeraudes timides et perdues.

— Euh oui ?

Regina se noya un bref instant dans ce regard innocent, puis elle détourna la tête et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour se calmer. Le manque d'assurance d'Emma l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais elle devait faire preuve de patience et d'un minimum de gentillesse si elle voulait voir son fils régulièrement. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la sauveuse, toujours dans l'expectative, et essaya de garder un ton courtois.

— Considérant que vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour m'inviter à ce fameux repas familial…que puis-je pour vous ?

Oui bon, la courtoisie n'empêchait pas le sarcasme, si !?

Emma rougit et balbutia.

— Ben euh…euh non…moi…moi ça irait mais…enfin Henry aussi mais…

Regina se fustigea intérieurement… « Bravo ! C'est encore pire ! On ne va jamais y arriver ! »...elle intervint donc rapidement pour soulager la conscience de la mère biologique de son fils adoré, se fendant d'un sourire peut-être plus diabolique que sympathique, mais l'intention y était, cela compte non !?

— Je plaisantais Miss Swan, nous n'en sommes pas là pour l'instant, ni jamais, ni…peu importe…je réitère donc…que puis-je pour vous Miss Swan ?

— M'apprendre à cuisiner !

Emma attendit de longues minutes que le fou rire de Mme Mills se tarisse enfin. Pourtant elle n'avait pas perçu l'attente comme désagréable, au contraire, car voir sa Majesté ex-Evil, mais toujours un peu quand même, se laisser aller à rire d'une façon si naturelle, si magnifiquement naturelle, et bien…waouh ! ça méritait vraiment d'être vécu !

Elles se retrouvèrent donc, une nouvelle fois, face à face et silencieuses. La blonde semblait ébahie, un petit sourire niais au coin des lèvres, comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre le sens de la vie. La brune, quant à elle, se déclenchait presque une contracture de l'arcade à force de la froncer exagérément en direction d'une Emma extatique.

Un petit raclement de gorge plus loin, sa Majesté rompit la trêve.

— Et bien c'était très amusant, merci de votre visite, et j'en profite pour vous demander si je peux garder Henry cette fin de semaine ?

La sauveuse redescendit sur terre brutalement. Regina avait précipité ses mots et se reculait déjà dans son hall, comme pour prévenir de la fin très prochaine de l'entrevue.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et bredouilla.

— Oui…non…si enfin…

— Vous êtes réellement incapable de construire une phrase correcte à l'oral…ou tout court…enfin Miss Swan ! Reprenez-vous !

Emma éclata de rire, à la surprise de sa Majesté, et expliqua ensuite.

— C'est marrant ! Y'a pas longtemps ça m'aurait vexée, ou au moins énervée, ce type de phrase à la con, mais pas après vous avoir vue écroulée de rire y'a à peine deux minutes…

— Langage Miss Swan !

La blonde rit encore un peu en se remémorant la scène, puis darda sur Regina deux prunelles étonnées.

— Ça vous rend tellement plus…humaine.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne faites surtout pas courir ce bruit malheureuse ! J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Emma rit encore, cette fois accompagnée, et quand leurs pupilles se croisèrent, elles partagèrent un moment de complicité rare et précieux. Elles se détournèrent presque simultanément, embarrassées. La sauveuse essaya d'enchainer pour disperser le trouble rapidement, elle avait vraiment besoin de la collaboration de Regina.

— Oui bien sûr que vous pouvez prendre le gamin pour le week-end…et pour les cours de cuisine c'est ok aussi ?

La brune se crispa et réfléchit à toute vitesse… « Dois-je accepter pour voir mon fils ? Est-ce une condition sine qua non ? »

— Et bien Miss Swan je…je ne comprends pas…vous avez dorénavant une maman donc il serait peut-être préférable de vous adresser à elle non ?!

Le sourire timide et charmeur que la blonde avait mis en place dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive se fana au gré des mots de sa Majesté. Elle marqua le coup le plus discrètement possible et se recula de l'entrée.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça mais bon…laissez tomber, n'en parlons plus…donc je vous amène Henry vendredi après le boulot ou vous préférez le récupérer à la sortie de l'école ?

Emma, engluée dans sa déception, avait fait sa proposition d'une voix un peu trop aigüe pour être sincère, et elle baissa la tête de gêne en attendant la réponse.

Regina l'observa un moment, dubitative. Maintenant rassurée sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de rétribution obligatoire, elle appréciait énormément de pouvoir profiter de la présence de son petit prince sans devoir supplier, ou menacer, ou je ne sais quoi, alors l'air triste et dépité de sa seule pseudo-alliée Charming la contrariait quelque peu.

— Une question Miss Swan…pourquoi est-il si important que vous appreniez la cuisine ?

La sauveuse releva les yeux vers elle, étonnée, mais sa désillusion pas encore totalement digérée la poussa à demander avec agressivité.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire !?

— Langage Miss Swan !

— Quoi langage !? J'ai pas dit « qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre » ou « qu'est-ce que vous en avez à branler » ou…

— Oui bien d'accord je pense avoir saisi la nuance merci, vous pouvez effectivement être beaucoup plus grossière.

— Mais j'étais pas grossière du tout !

— Pas dans les termes certes, mais le ton…

— Quoi encore !? Le ton, la forme, le machin, le bidule !? Vous trouverez toujours un truc à me reprocher hein !? Non mais quelle débile de penser que vous pourriez m'aider !

La voix de la blonde n'avait cessé de monter au fil de la phrase, et le dernier mot fut presque crié, ce qui figea la scène un instant. Emma soupira de dépit et marmonna

— Faites comme vous voulez vendredi, je verrais bien si le gamin est là en rentrant…désolée pour ma…pour mon…bref désolée…au revoir Mme Mills.

Sa Majesté la regarda s'éloigner sans avoir eu la possibilité de réagir. Elle était maintenant rongée par le doute et la curiosité.

 **SQ**

 **Le lendemain…**

Regina composa le numéro du bureau du Shérif pour la vingtième fois d'affilée et s'interrompit avant le dernier chiffre, comme les dix-neuvième autre fois, perplexe. Elle regrettait leur échange de la veille, elle se posait aussi beaucoup de question sur le pourquoi de la demande d'Emma, elle voulait également faire plaisir à son fils, qui rayonnait dès qu'elle échangeait trois mots avec sa mère biologique sans hausser le ton, enfin bref, elle était coincée entre le marteau et l'enclume et ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation. Les interactions sociales ordinaires n'étaient pas sa grande spécialité, donc elle craignait d'aggraver plutôt qu'améliorer les choses.

Ella regardait le téléphone dans sa main, fixement, comme s'il allait lui apporter la réponse à toutes ses interrogations, puis, dépitée, elle le reposa sur son socle et elle décida d'aller s'occuper de la chambre d'Henry, pour que tout soit prêt pour ce week-end.

 **Le surlendemain…**

Sa Majesté dut se rendre en ville pour faire quelques achats, elle n'allait pas nourrir son fils d'amour et d'eau fraîche, il lui fallait donc renouveler son stock pour lui concocter ses plats préférés. Si elle ne le voyait que quelques jours par-ci par-là, elle avait bien l'intention de le gâter au possible.

Dès ses premiers pas dans la superette de la ville, elle comprit son erreur, l'hostilité l'entourant aurait pu passer, pour ce que cela l'intéressait, mais le personnel des rayons frais disparaissait dans la réserve dès qu'elle s'approchait, il lui était impossible de se faire servir. Elle réfléchit un instant aux possibilités s'offrant à elle, elle pourrait invoquer les aliments directement chez elle, comme elle avait fait ces derniers temps, oui mais si Henry finissait par s'en rendre compte à force, surtout en étant au manoir avec elle plus souvent…ou aller faire ses courses à l'extérieur de Storybrooke, et puis quoi encore !...ou…le sourire d'une blonde aux yeux verts apparut dans son esprit, elle n'allait quand même pas aller se plaindre à la sauveuse comme une gamine malmenée à la récréation ! Non, certainement pas, mais considérant qu'Emma semblait être la seule à croire en sa possible rédemption, à qui pourrait-elle s'adresser à part elle ?

Regina soupira longuement en regardant ces abrutis de villageoises et villageois l'observer de loin, entre terreur et malveillance, elle reposa son panier de courses à l'entrée du magasin et se dirigea vers le bureau du Shérif d'un pas décidé.

Emma se grattait la tête face à l'amoncellement de plaintes jonchant la surface de son bureau, la plupart concernait Mme le maire, enfin ex-maire, ex-Evil Queen, ex un peu tout au vu des jérémiades qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fil des jours. Certaine d'une stupidité hallucinante, car elle ne voyait pas comment sa Majesté aurait pu être responsable de tuiles tombées d'un toit, ou d'une crise d'appendicite, ridicule ! Les gens tenaient absolument à lui mettre tous leurs malheurs et petites contrariétés sur le dos, une vraie chasse aux sorcières.

Le bruit typique de talons aiguilles frappant le sol avec détermination lui fit relever les yeux en direction du couloir.

— Miss Swan, comment allez-vous ?

— Euh bien…bien bien…et vous Mme le mair…euh Mme Mills ?

— Et bien cela pourrait aller mieux, je l'admets, il se trouve que je rencontre quelques soucis avec la population, donc…

La brune s'arrêta brusquement en se demandant comment formuler sa requête, elle avait déjà sa solution en tête mais il fallait l'amener doucement. Elle ne pouvait plus exiger quoi que ce soit dans cette ville, oui mais elle était tout de même une citoyenne à part entière. Elle releva le menton.

— Shérif Swan ! Il est inadmissible que je ne puisse faire mes courses comme tout à chacun ! Les commerçants refusent de me servir ! Comment vais-je nourrir mon fils ce week-end !?

Emma se pinça les lèvres de contrariété… « Bande d'abrutis ! ».

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est inadmissible ! Déjà qu'ils me pourrissent mes journées avec leurs délires paranoïaques en tout genre !

La blonde se dressa, furibonde, et attrapa sa veste.

— Venez ! On va aller faire vos courses…et le premier qui se met en travers de notre chemin passera la nuit au poste !

Regina se précipita pour la retenir par le bras alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà vers la sortie.

— Miss Swan attendez !...je ne demande pas une déclaration de guerre, je voudrais juste pouvoir m'occuper d'Henry correctement…je ne suis pas sûre qu'un esclandre favorisera mon…insertion.

Emma réfléchit et se raisonna.

— Ouais c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée…mais ne dites pas « insertion »,on dirait que vous sortez de prison ou je sais pas quoi !?

— C'est tout comme…bien qu'à l'heure actuelle j'ai plutôt l'impression que ma peine ait été prolongée…

La blonde se racla la gorge, embarrassée par le voile de tristesse qui venait de s'abattre sur le beau visage de la Reine. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et se reprocha ce moment de faiblesse, elle n'était pas là pour pleurnicher sur l'épaule de la sauveuse.

— Bref passons ! Nous pourrions trouver une parade plus diplomatique en attendant que ces stupides villageois comprennent que je ne suis plus l'Evil Queen.

— Hum...ok…ben vous pourriez commencer par plus les appeler comme ça par exemple…ça pourrait être un bon début…et vous pensiez à quoi autrement ?

Regina souffla de mépris pour la première proposition et enchaina sur la suite, puisqu'elle avait mené exactement le shérif où elle le voulait.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre à cuisiner ? Qui plus est avec moi ?

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à ce changement de sujet et elle resta bouche bée un moment. Sa Majesté attendit silencieusement qu'elle se reprenne.

— Mais quel rapport avec tout ça ? Enfin je veux dire…non là je vois vraiment pas le lien…

— Vous allez vite comprendre, répondez-moi.

Confuse, Emma tergiversa un instant puis haussa les épaules, après tout elle pouvait bien satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Ma chère nouvelle maman a décidé, genre pour la convivialité du truc, que tout le monde devait participer à la préparation du repas de Thanksgiving…et le problème c'est que je suis pas capable de faire cuire quoi que ce soit sans que ça se termine en catastrophe…en catastrophe carbonisée généralement…on peut pas être douée pour tout hein !?

— Certes Miss Swan, je vous soupçonne même de n'être douée en rien personnellement.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, la brune se mordit la lèvre.

— Désolée Miss Swan, la perche était trop tentante.

— Ouais je vois ça…les habitudes ont la vie dure…mais ça fait partie des choses que j'adore chez vous alors vous privez pas…

Regina leva un sourcil fin et racé pendant que la blonde rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Tiens donc ! Et quelles sont les autres choses ?

— On n'était pas en train de parler cuisine là !? D'ailleurs…oui voilà ! Un autre truc que j'adore c'est que vous êtes une excellente cuisinière d'où ma demande.

Sa Majesté apprécia le compliment à sa juste valeur, mais garda une moue dubitative pour la circonstance.

— Snow était, et est toujours, votre colocataire, comment se fait-il qu'elle attende encore un miracle culinaire de votre part ?

Emma semblait très ennuyée par la question. Elle sautillait presque sur place, les mains coincées dans les poches arrières de son jean. On aurait vraiment dit une adolescente prise en faute et devant expliquer sa bêtise.

— Et ben j'ai peut-être un peu prétendu que Thanksgiving c'était ma grande spécialité…parce que je me suis peut-être un peu vexée qu'on m'écarte d'office vu mes capacités.

La sauveuse avait baissé les yeux au sol au fil de son aveu. Regina se surprit à la trouver attendrissante, sûrement parce qu'elle la comprenait en fait. Retrouver des parents à son âge, avec son vécu, enfin du moins ce qu'elle en savait par les recherches de Sidney, cela ne devait pas être tous les jours que « licorne et arc-en-ciel ». Elle déchiffrait parfaitement l'envie d'Emma de s'affirmer, de prouver sa valeur à ses « royaux » géniteurs. Et la brune décida qu'elle l'aiderait dans cette noble entreprise. Après tout, elle lui devait bien cela, car elle était tout de même un peu responsable de son parcours d'orpheline, et elle espérait aussi en retirer un bénéfice, il fallait bien noyer les apparences. Et en parlant de cela d'ailleurs…

— Pathétique !...mais nous pourrions nous soutenir mutuellement…ce n'est pas un repas très compliqué, une fois que vous savez qu'il faut une demi-heure par kilo de cuisson pour la dinde, à 200° chaleur tournante, la messe est dite !

Emma releva brusquement la tête en comprenant que la Reine acceptait de lui donner des cours. Elle expira avec soulagement.

— Oh merci Regina ! Vous me sauvez la vie !

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir familière Miss Swan, et je compte sur vous dorénavant pour adoucir mon quotidien.

— Euh pardon !?

Sa Majesté ricana, satisfaite de son choix de mots qui rosissait délicieusement les joues de la sauveuse. Elle abrégea son supplice en lui tendant une feuille pliée en quatre.

— Ma liste de courses Miss Swan…amenez-les moi en me rejoignant ce soir pour votre premier cours de cuisine.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma chérie :) ma fidèle et courageuse chérie :))**


	2. Cours de cuisine

**Good Morning Everybody ! Voilà un deuxième chapitre qui en appellera un troisième et voir même plus parce que, comme d'hab, je me dis, pif paf pouf ! deux trois situations et hop là ! et pis finalement ça jacasse, ça rigole et ça prend du temps... :P**

 **Faut dire que sa Majesté a du pain sur la planche mais bon...je vous laisse voir...so enjoy :) ou...no enjoy ;)  
**

 **Vite fait en passant, je trouve qu'il y en a certaine qui traine du cul sur leur fic hum !? Y'a de la disparition d'auteur dans l'air là !? J'appelle la police ou ça va le faire les filles hum hum !?**

 **Dossier "Raven": Harcèlement phase 2...toi tu le sais depuis un moment que tu traines du cul ! C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis ! Alors move your body bordel !  
**

 **SQ**

 **Premier cours…**

— J'ai longuement réfléchi à votre problème Miss Swan, et malgré mes talents indéniables en cuisine, je ne peux pas faire de vous un cordon bleu en quelques semaines à peine…je pense donc qu'il serait préférable de se concentrer essentiellement sur le repas de Thanksgiving, traditionnel bien entendu.

Emma relâcha sa respiration avec soulagement. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser les courses de Mme Mills dans sa cuisine que celle-ci lui avait intimée l'ordre de s'asseoir sur la seule chaise présente à côté de la table. Elle avait cru qu'on allait la congédier vertement. Mais non, la belle et froide brune voulait juste poser les jalons des futures séances d'apprentissage.

La sauveuse se fendit du sourire le plus radieux de sa composition et répondit.

— Tout ce que vous voulez Chef ! C'est vous la pro !

Regina arqua un sourcil et soupira bruyamment.

— Contentez-vous de m'écouter…vos commentaires ou reparties ne sont pas souhaitables pour la bonne marche de cette entreprise…nous avons du travail en perspective Miss Swan…il va falloir passer en mode « intensif » !

— Wow ! wow ! wow ! on se calme ! on est pas à « top chef » non plus ok !? Vous m'avez dit que c'était super simple ce repas !?

— Oui bon et bien…j'ai peut-être fait preuve d'un enthousiasme démesuré…

— Démesuré ? C'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ? Comment ça dé-me-su-ré ?

— Vous pensez qu'en répétant le mot comme une débile, cela va en changer la signification Miss Swan ?

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

— Vous êtes super drôle ! Non, sérieux ! Vous avez un humour de dingue !

Sa Majesté observa, incrédule, la blonde se plier en deux dans de grands éclats de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle déclenchait ce type de réaction en rabrouant quelqu'un. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Emma retrouve son souffle, elle-même cherchant à dissimuler son trouble. Car l'attitude très sereine de la sauveuse en sa présence la perturbait quelque peu. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'imagine qu'elles allaient copiner comme de vulgaires manants. La brune enchaîna donc, abruptement.

— Bon Miss Swan ! Si vous voulez vraiment impressionner votre mère, il va falloir s'y mettre !...Commençons facile, la sauce aux cranberries ! Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, alors…400gr de cranberries fraiches, 2 oranges, 50 cl de…

La blonde se leva brusquement pour s'approcher de sa Majesté qui présentait les ingrédients d'un ton pressé.

— Hé ! Ralentissez Regina !

L'Evil Queen se tourna brutalement, car pour impressionner, voire terroriser, c'était son meilleur masque.

— Que vous ai-je dit sur la familiarité Miss Swan !?

Le sourire éclatant qui lui répondit la déstabilisa complètement. Elle ravala sa colère en bredouillant.

— Ecoutez ce n'est pas…nous ne…nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser…

Emma recommença à rire de plus belle mais se calma beaucoup plus rapidement sous le regard noir et offensé de sa professeur. Elle toussota, gênée.

— Pardon ! C'est de votre faute vous êtes tellement…tellement…

— De ma faute ! Et bien voyons quelle surprise !? Vous ne seriez pas la fille de Snow par hasard !?

La blonde se recula en mimant un coup de poignard qui lui traverserait le cœur, et agrémenta la scène d'une moue outrageusement désespérée. Regina serra la mâchoire au possible pour rester maître de ses émotions, mais finit tout de même par exploser de rire alors que la sauveuse s'effondrait au ralenti sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Après quelques instants elle s'approcha d'un Shérif toujours à terre et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Vous êtes impossible Miss Swan !...nous n'avancerons jamais si vous continuez à vous comporter comme une enfant…

De nouveau face à sa Majesté, la sauveuse plongea des yeux brillants de sincérité dans les siens, et bloqua ses doigts dans sa main en les sentant glisser pour se dégager.

— Je crois en vous Regina, vous savez c'est pas du pipeau ! Regardez-nous en train de rigoler ensemble !

La brune se recula brutalement en arrachant ses doigts tremblants de surprise, ou peut-être d'émotion ? la Reine n'aurait su le dire là tout de suite, avec la sensation encore présente d'une peau, chaude et douce, en contact avec la sienne.

Son geste serviable l'avait déjà étonnée, mais elle avait rapidement mis cela sur le compte d'une bonne éducation, le genre à déclencher des réflexes prédéterminés, argument acceptable si l'on ne s'en approchait pas trop. Par contre la décharge électrique qui avait remonté sa colonne vertébrale quand Emma avait fermé sa main sur la sienne pour bloquer son retrait, braquant ses deux magnifiques émeraudes dans ses orbes noires de confusion…elle en était figée de consternation…« Non mais qu'est-ce… ? »…elle n'arrivait même plus à formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente.

Emma n'osait pas bouger non plus, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle fois contrariée sa Majesté juste après une petite victoire en faveur de la détente et de la bonne humeur. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers, mais elle voulait garder sa main dans la sienne encore un instant, pour lui dire à quel point elle avait confiance en elle…juste lui dire, et la toucher un peu aussi… « Et merde ! quelle conne ! »…elle allait la prendre pour une perverse maintenant. Non pas qu'elle considérait l'attirance envers une femme pour de la perversion mais…« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !? Attirance !? Mais qu'est-ce… !? »…La sauveuse expira lamentablement.

— Regi…Mme Mills…je suis vraiment désolée de…de vous…de vous avoir…

— Oh non pitié ! Ne recommencez pas à bafouiller à tort et à travers ! C'est insupportable !...et puis nous perdons du temps inutilement…voulez-vous oui ou non apprendre à cuisiner Miss Swan ?

Emma la remerciait dans son for intérieur de revenir à la raison de sa présence au manoir. Elle nota tout de même l'air troublé et fuyant de la brune, qui s'évertuait à sembler détachée, en triturant mécaniquement les récipients posés sur la table, en vue du cours. Elle se mit une grosse claque virtuelle…« Arrête de chercher midi à quatorze heure ! Elle va finir par te jeter dehors ! ».

— Oui je le veux !

La formulation si particulière qu'elle avait employée, malgré l'enthousiasme débordant, lui valut un regard torve. Elle avala sa salive en priant le Seigneur de la sauver d'une combustion instantanée.

— Heu ouais c'est ok pour moi je voulais dire…donc on s'y met ?!

Emma s'approcha doucement du coin « explication-préparation », les mains dans les poches et les épaules courbées. Elle se jura intérieurement de n'ouvrir la bouche qu'à bon escient, de ce fait le cours allait devenir particulièrement silencieux, puisqu'en présence de Regina elle battait tous les records de débilité verbale depuis quelques jours.

 **SQ**

 **Deuxième cours…**

— Vous le faites exprès…ce n'est pas possible autrement !

— Ben non pas du tout ! Je croyais qu'il fallait que je mélange d'abord les…

— Dans la casserole Miss Swan ! Et à feu doux ! Ce n'est pas une omelette que nous préparons !

— Ouais c'est bon c'est pas la peine de hurler non plus !

 **Troisième cours…**

— Miss Swan ! La sauce est en train de brûler ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi tête en l'air ! Mais à quoi pensez-vous à la fin ! Je m'absente deux minutes et vous trouvez le moyen de carboniser notre sauce !

Emma pinça les lèvres de consternation et baissa la tête. A quoi elle pensait ? Et bien il valait mieux que cette information ne soit pas divulguée car sa Majesté le prendrait certainement très mal. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'aidait pas non plus avec sa chemise blanche cintrée et son pantalon de tailleur noir si près du corps. La blonde se morigéna…« Non mais depuis quand je bloque sur les tenues et le physique de Mme Mills !? Reprends-toi ma pauvre fille ! »…et s'excusa une fois de plus.

— Je suis désolée…j'ai tourné les yeux trente secondes et…et je sais pas trop….

Regina soupira de dépit. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elles se rencontraient et elle n'avait même pas encore réussi à lui apprendre une recette des plus simples, sans aucune difficulté, dix minutes de préparation, à peine, et quinze minutes de cuisson à feu doux. Agacée, elle claqua des doigts pour tout remettre à zéro, les ingrédients se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les récipients, la casserole propre et posée sur la cuisinière, et l'odeur de brûlé disparue.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle tourna un regard suppliant vers la sauveuse, complètement paniquée.

— Ne le dites pas à Henry s'il vous plaît ! J'ai…je n'ai pas réalisé…la magie c'est un peu comme le vélo…les habitudes reviennent vite et je n'ai…

Le rire d'Emma la coupa.

— Tranquille Majesté ! Je ne vais pas vous balancer vous inquiétez pas…en plus c'est de ma faute tout ce bordel…je suis vraiment trop nulle putain !

— Langage Miss Swan !

— Ouais ok…ça aussi je vais y penser très fort mais bon, c'est un peu comme vous avec la magie, c'est ancré en moi voyez… !?

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de dire…vous êtes incapable de parler correctement…tout comme vous semblez incapable de garder votre concentration en cuisine si je ne suis pas penchée sur votre épaule ?

— Ha non là y'a erreur parce que si vous vous collez à moi…enfin je veux dire si vous vous mettez derrière…euh non pas que…enfin je voulais…et merde !

Un rictus taquin prit place sur les lèvres de sa Majesté pendant qu'elle observait la sauveuse, écarlate de gêne, essayer de se dépatouiller avec son explication vaseuse. Elle adorait la mettre mal à l'aise, il fallait bien le dire, en fait elle adorait de plus en plus de choses chez son vis-à-vis depuis qu'elles se rencontraient chaque soir. Cela ne faisait que trois jours d'affilée, mais cet après-midi elle avait bien senti son impatience fébrile à la voir arriver…« Pure occupation voilà tout ! »…mais oui bien sûr ! quoi d'autre de toute manière !? Pourtant Henry avait passé tout le week-end avec elle, cela aurait dû lui suffire comme présence non !? Son sourire s'évanouit d'un coup.

— Reprenons Miss Swan ! Allez…je vous regarde faire toute seule cette fois…

 **Quatrième cours…**

— Je crois qu'il est préférable d'abandonner Miss Swan…je suis sincèrement désolée mais…

— Non non non Regina ! Par pitié non ! N'abandonnez pas !...ça va venir j'en suis sûre…voyez déjà les progrès !

— Les progrès ?

— Ben ouais…ça fait deux fois que je presse les oranges sans passer à travers !

Sa Majesté resta bouche bée un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque et chaud qui enflamma les joues de la sauveuse immédiatement. Et ce n'était pas la moquerie évidente qui lui brûlait le visage, mais plutôt l'émotion provoquée par ce son envoûtant, et la vision d'une Reine appuyée nonchalamment contre le plan de travail jouxtant l'évier, bras et jambes croisés, le regard pétillant, dans une robe noire moulante et légèrement échancrée, magnifique !

— Vous êtes vraiment très belle quand vous rigolez…enfin vous êtes belle tout le temps mais encore plus quand…enfin c'est différent mais pas…enfin je…

Regina avait cessé de rire et la fixait maintenant de telle manière qu'elle aurait payé chère pour disparaître de la surface de la terre, et c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il allait arriver d'ailleurs car sa Majesté venait de se redresser, les mains sur les hanches. Emma déglutit.

— C'est une simple constatation de femme à femme quoi…y'a pas de malaise hein ?...c'est pas comme si je vous avais insultée non plus quoi !...c'est…c'est tout…

La blonde perdit son souffle en même temps que sa voix quand elle vit la Reine s'approcher d'elle lentement, tel un fauve traquant sa proie, ou plutôt un matador venant porter l'estocade, oui, c'était tout à fait cela.

Regina s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la sauveuse, qui n'osait même pas lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle entendait la respiration saccadée d'Emma et remarqua le frisson qui sembla la parcourir quand elle lui embrassa la joue, doucement. Elle se recula ensuite lentement, en scrutant la moindre de ses réactions, souriant du trouble évident dans lequel elle venait de la plonger. Décidément, ses cours de cuisine s'avéraient plus amusants que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé du départ.

— Merci ! Venant d'une jolie femme comme vous Miss Swan, j'apprécie d'autant plus le compliment…Bien ! Je veux bien essayer de perdre encore quelques soirées à tenter de vous inculquer quelques rudiments culinaires, mais je crains que le temps imparti ne soit insuffisant…

Emma avait posé la main sur sa joue et elle la regardait, abasourdie. Son cerveau refusait de se remettre en route, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce baiser tendre et délicat. Elle buggait complètement sur la sensation, le parfum de Regina, son souffle chaud sur sa joue, la douceur de ses lèvres. Quelque chose avait bougé dans sa cage thoracique au contact de sa bouche sur son épiderme, comme si on lui comprimait les poumons d'un coup pour les libérer ensuite en leur donnant le double de volume. Un truc de dingue quoi !

Elle finit par se réinitialiser toute seule et essaya de suivre les propos pessimistes de sa Majesté sur ses futures prouesses gastronomiques. Elle finit par l'interrompre, lassée et encore fragile par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

— Bon ok je résume…on n'aura jamais le temps nécessaire mais vous voulez bien continuer quand même…c'est ça ?...ok ben alors à demain…je me sens un peu patraque je préfère écourter aujourd'hui ok !?

Regina fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à perturber la sauveuse au point de la faire fuir. La soirée venait à peine de commencer et elle ne voulait pas la passer seule. Pour être tout à fait exact, elle voulait la passer avec Emma.

— Je viens de vous expliquer en long et en large que nous allons sûrement manquer cruellement de temps pour votre apprentissage, laborieux apprentissage…et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire en réponse c'est nous ôter quelques précieuses heures !? Vraiment Miss Swan !? Est-ce bien raisonnable !?

— Raisonnable je sais pas…mais indispensable en tout cas…désolée Mme Mills, je me suis levée tôt et…et je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.

— Tiens donc ! Moi qui croyais que vous passiez la plus grande partie de vos journées à dormir sur votre bureau…Shérif !

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Et Regina sentit toute sa contrariété s'envoler en se noyant dans le vert éperdu de la sauveuse, qui semblait la supplier des yeux de la laisser partir. Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et sa Majesté plia instantanément, ébranlée.

— A demain Miss Swan…excusez-moi je…je crois que je prends cela un peu trop au sérieux…c'est indubitablement l'idée de damer le pion à Snow qui survolte mon esprit de compétition…je ne vous raccompagne pas vous…vous connaissez le chemin…bonsoir Miss Swan, à demain.

La brune agrémenta ce pieux mensonge d'un petit ricanement aussi faux que son explication, mais elles n'en étaient pas à ça près toutes les deux. La sauveuse la remercia silencieusement d'une petite grimace triste et tourna les talons aussi sec. Le bruit de la porte se fermant résonna bientôt dans le silence du manoir.

Regina soupira, anxieuse, elle eut peur soudainement que son espièglerie ait été trop loin ce soir…« Mon espièglerie ?! Vraiment !? »…elle se moqua d'elle-même un moment. Elle avait mis beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers jours à occulter le plaisir que lui procuraient ces cours de cuisine. Elle découvrait chaque soir de nouvelles facettes de la sauveuse, et elle se surprenait elle-même à en apprécier la plupart. A l'idée que tout s'arrête brutalement, que cela ne se reproduise jamais plus, son cœur loupa un battement…« Hors de question ! Elle a intérêt à revenir et motivée en plus ! »…tout n'était qu'histoire de cuisine bien entendu…moui bien entendu.

Emma rentrait à pied, tranquillement, la tête encore dans les nuages. Ces réactions de plus en plus exacerbées en présence de la Reine la perturbaient totalement, la façade s'effritait, et elle n'arrivait pas à endiguer le phénomène. Dès la première leçon elle avait compris la monumentale erreur qu'elle avait commise en s'approchant trop près de cette belle et charismatique brune qui l'avait toujours impressionnée, et même troublée à de nombreuses reprises. Alors la côtoyer quotidiennement et surtout dans un contexte sans rivalité d'aucune sorte, bien au contraire, puisqu'il était question d'être aidée par l'autre, c'était de plus en plus compliqué à gérer…« Pas cool ! Pas cool du tout ! Si c'est pas l'Evil Queen qui m'arrache le cœur, c'est sûrement mes parents qui vont m'étriper ! ».

 **Cinquième cours…**

— Continuez à remuer doucement, il ne faut surtout pas que cela accroche.

— Ok mais ça commence à devenir vachement épais non !?

— C'est normal, à la fin de la réduction cela ressemble plus à une compote qu'à une sauce.

— Ah dacc…je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus liquide quand même.

Elles étaient toutes les deux penchées au dessus de la cuisinière, leurs épaules se touchaient par intermittence, leurs cheveux se frôlaient régulièrement, leurs souffles se mélangeaient quand l'une des deux se tournait vers l'autre pour croiser un regard complice.

La sauveuse aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle se sentait tellement bien, presque collée à Regina. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau vibrait de satisfaction, elle en aurait presque ronronné si cela lui avait été possible…« Pourvu que cette sauce mette dix ans à réduire ! ».

Sa Majesté partageait sans le savoir le même bien-être, et elle était tentée de jeter un sort pour que cette foutue mixture ne se lie jamais. Elle se trouvait sur la gauche d'Emma et sa main droite, pendue le long de son corps, avait bien du mal à ne pas remonter se poser au creux du dos de son élève, très appliquée pour une fois.

Ce soir elle avait vu arriver un Shérif déterminé à intégrer toutes les finesses d'un repas réussi. Son soulagement, de la voir revenir vers elle comme si de rien était, aurait largement suffi à accepter n'importe quelle élucubration, mais elle devait bien admettre que la blonde se montrait particulièrement sérieuse et fixée sur sa tâche. Elle quitta la casserole des yeux un instant et remonta son regard vers le visage de la sauveuse, qui se pinçait la lèvre inférieure de concentration, la mordillant de temps en temps, puis laissant sortir une pointe de langue rose pour la laisser courir sur la surface malmenée par les dents. Cette simple vision lui incendia l'abdomen, de manière totalement inexplicable et disproportionnée, et elle se surprit elle-même à lâcher contre sa volonté un petit gémissement étranglé.

Le son parvint distinctement à l'oreille de sa voisine, qui se figea instantanément. Emma tourna doucement le visage en direction de la Reine et la rencontre des pupilles sombres complètement dilatées et hypnotiques lui coupa le souffle.

Regina n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de la bouche de cette, il n'y a pas si longtemps, horripilante sauveuse blonde, la poussait à envisager une folie…« Non ! Reprends-toi ! Résiste ! »…son cerveau tentait de lui hurler quelque chose mais son cœur la fit se pencher vers l'avant et capturer délicatement les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Emma entre les siennes.

Les bouches se séparèrent immédiatement puis revinrent vite se coller, pour des baisers souples et doux mais de plus en plus appuyés. La brune agrippa la taille de la sauveuse et très vite laissa son autre main remonter derrière la nuque de celle-ci pour la tirer vers elle, et cette fois écraser ses lèvres avec plus de vigueur, forçant le passage de sa langue, et gémissant au contact de celle d'Emma. Le baiser devint subitement beaucoup plus passionné et urgent. Les bras s'enroulaient, certain sur la taille, d'autre autour d'un cou, et les deux corps ne firent bientôt plus qu'un.

Le bruit strident d'un détecteur de fumée cassa l'ambiance en les faisant sursauter et se séparer brutalement. Elles restèrent un moment ébahies et tremblantes à se dévorer des yeux, puis l'odeur âcre de la fumée les ramena à la dure réalité.

Regina se précipita sur l'évier pour mouiller une serviette et couvrit la casserole avec après avoir coupé le feu dessous, elle s'agita encore un moment pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et rejoignit la blonde qui s'était reculée vers l'angle inverse de la pièce, pour éviter les émanations nauséabondes.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un moment, mélange d'émerveillement pur et d'innombrables questions, mais elles les détournèrent très vite, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter dorénavant. N'y tenant plus, la blonde se racla la gorge.

— J'ai bien failli la réussir cette fois non !?

Regina ricana, entre gêne et soulagement.

— Effectivement Miss Swan...je pense que l'on peut valider l'exercice et passer à autre chose.

 **SQ**

 **Gros bisous ma chérie :)) merci pour tes corrections une fois de plus, une fois encore, et pour touuuujjjjjjjjouuurrrrrrrrs ! ;)**


	3. Septième ciel

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! Voilà, au moins ça contente 24h de lecture ;)**

 **C'est dimanche et je me dois d'admettre que cette soi-disante OS a totalement dérapé soooooo ENJOY !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de re-poster avant janvier cause vacances, voyage, et tout et tout...mieux vaut prévenir que se faire pourrir x)**

 **Bisous et merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites, les alertes, bref ! merci de vos retours. :))**

 **SQ**

 **Sixième cours…**

— Bon ! Aujourd'hui les choses sérieuses commencent…donc nous allons confectionner une purée de patate douce…aucune difficulté mais quand je vois le temps que nous a pris une simple sauce aux cranberries…

— Ouais ça va ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie hein !

Regina ricana légèrement et contourna la table pour finir de ranger les courses amenées par la blonde, qui la fusillait du regard mais avec une grosse dose d'amusement au fond des yeux. Et ce regard s'échauffa progressivement à mesure que la sauveuse laissait errer ses pupilles dilatées de convoitise sur les courbes si bien mises en valeur par sa Majesté. La robe rouge qu'elle portait aujourd'hui suivait la moindre de ses formes avec précision, et quand la brune se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'étagère la plus haute d'un de ces placards, Emma sentit sa gorge s'assécher douloureusement. Elle essaya de déglutir en détournant les yeux et demanda finalement dans un croassement rauque.

— Je peux me servir un verre d'eau ?

Le ton à la limite de la supplique fit se retourner la belle brune vers elle. Regina jaugea sa comparse un instant, plongeant sur elle un regard indéchiffrable, puis sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire taquin.

— Mais bien sûr Miss Swan…faites comme chez vous…les verres se trouvent à votre gauche…deuxième rayonnage…

Emma se servit d'une main tremblante, sentant sur sa nuque peser l'attention de sa Majesté, qui s'était doucement approchée de l'évier. Elle vida deux verres d'affilée avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main et d'oser enfin se tourner vers la brune.

— Merci je…j'avais super soif…

Regina lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux et tendit la main vers son visage, pour récupérer une goutte au coin de ses lèvres du bout de l'index. Sous le regard totalement médusé de la blonde, elle porta le doigt à sa bouche et lécha délicatement du bout de sa langue la pulpe mouillée, sans la lâcher des yeux.

La sauveuse sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle était incapable de réagir et tout autant de se détourner. Ses émeraudes troubles se perdaient entre le sombre regard et la bouche couverte d'un rouge vermillon qui semblait l'appeler. Elle haleta laborieusement.

— Un problème Miss Swan ? Besoin d'un autre verre d'eau peut-être ?

La Reine jubilait, elle la tenait enfin dans le creux de sa main. Elle réalisait que la colère et la rage n'avaient pas été la bonne méthode cette dernière année, et qu'il semblait possible de contrôler autrement cette agaçante blonde. Puis elle paniqua un peu en admettant que le trouble était largement partagé, et que finalement, laquelle des deux pourrait se gausser de manipuler l'autre si le pas était franchi ?

— Commençons par peler les patates…puis il faudra les couper en quartier…je vais vous montrer.

Le brusque changement de sujet et d'ambiance laissa Emma tétanisée encore quelques secondes, ses yeux papillonnèrent dans le vide avant de se fixer sur la silhouette de la brune. Elle la regarda sortir les économes et protéger la table avec des journaux, avant de retrouver ses fonctions motrices, et cérébrales, et de s'approcher pour l'aider.

 **SQ**

 **Septième cours…**

— Il faudra servir la purée immédiatement après la fin de sa confection, ce qui vous oblige donc à la préparer pendant le repas…

— Bah ça c'est galère ! Comment j'en profite moi si je passe mon temps en cuisine !?

Sa Majesté soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Cuisiner pour le plaisir de sa famille est une forme d'abnégation Miss Swan…je ne compte plus les heures passées aux fourneaux pour satisfaire les papilles de notre progéniture, qui tient largement de vous pour ce qui est de l'appétit gargantuesque.

Emma releva les yeux de sa préparation, elle venait de vérifier où en était la cuisson des patates, et remit le couvercle sur la casserole, avant de s'insurger.

— Ouais mais bon c'est Thanksgiving quoi ! J'ai pas envie d'apparaître à table cinq minutes en deux heures ! C'est quand même…

La sauveuse s'interrompit brusquement en intégrant ce que Regina venait de dire. Et un sourire éblouissant apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Notre progéniture…j'aime bien quand vous parlez comme ça…

Sa Majesté se crispa.

— Comment voulez-vous donc que je l'appelle ? Vous êtes sa mère biologique…que cela me plaise ou non…

— Rhoo allez ! Franchement ça aurait pu être pire comme partenariat non !?

L'air exagérément dubitatif de la brune la fit éclater de rire. Elle pouffait encore en s'approchant d'elle, les pouces en l'air, et les prunelles brillantes de jeu.

— Allez Majesté ! Avouez ! Tout est ok entre nous et vous m'aimez bien finalement !

La brune leva un sourcil, cachant au possible son amusement, et mima des guillemets.

— « Tout est ok entre nous » ?...Vous utilisez quel dialecte Miss Swan ?

Emma était arrivée à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle agrippa ses poignets toujours en l'air pour empêcher le mouvement de recul que la brune avait amorcé à son approche. Elles restèrent figées un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. La plaisanterie amorcée n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt avec une telle promiscuité, elles se noyaient dans les pupilles dilatées l'une de l'autre et commençaient à avoir du mal à respirer posément.

— Regina je…je sais pas pour vous mais je…j'ai vraiment très envie de vous embrasser…

Sa Majesté laissa échapper un petit gloussement étranglé, entre le rire et le gémissement, et arracha ses bras à l'emprise de la blonde pour agripper sa nuque et se jeter sur sa bouche, plaquant son autre main sur sa joue. Emma enroula ses bras, devenus libres, autour de sa taille, et se pressa contre elle. Le contact de leurs deux corps enflamma Regina, qui mordilla sauvagement la lèvre inférieure de la blonde pour lui exiger l'accès immédiat. Les langues se frottèrent langoureusement, leur arrachant un double gémissement rauque et animal. Les baisers s'enchainèrent, du plus doux au plus passionné, en passant par tout l'arc en ciel des possibilités buccales existantes. Elles semblaient décidées, d'un commun accord tacite, à profiter au maximum de ce nouvel écart de conduite, ne sachant pas vraiment quand un autre leur serait accordées.

Une odeur persistante de caramel en train de brûler les ramena brutalement sur terre.

— Bordel ! C'est pas vrai !

— Langage Miss Swan !

Emma se précipita vers la casserole où mijotaient les patates douces, et quelques autres ingrédients, tel que le sucre. Elle coupa le feu et souleva doucement le couvercle pour constater les dégâts.

— Argh ! C'est mort putain !

— Emma ! Tu ne peux pas au moins éviter les gros mots ! A défaut de t'exprimer correctement !

La sauveuse se tourna vers la brune, interloquée. Regina mit un moment avant de comprendre d'où venait sa stupeur, et leva les yeux au ciel en s'expliquant.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec toi de ce qu'il se passe entre…entre nous dans cette cuisine…de toute façon il ne se passe rien d'assez extraordinaire pour que cela mérite d'en parler mais…mais…

— Ha bah merci c'est sympa ! Ouais c'est le genre de déclaration rêvée après une séance de baisers aussi intenses, franchement là Regina, t'as un peu perdu l'occas de te taire, bon ben moi je me casse, je te laisse nettoyer, à demain.

— Miss Swan !

— Tiens c'était à temps limité…

— Ferme-la Emma !

— Outch ! C'est qu'elle a l'air super énervée en plus !

Emma se dirigeait tranquillement vers le couloir en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

La brune claqua des doigts et toutes les portes se fermèrent en même temps dans la maison. Emma échappa de peu au battant de celle de la cuisine qui lui frôla le nez en suivant l'ordre magique de sa Majesté.

— Hors de question que tu te sauves encore…et évite à l'avenir de me couper la parole, c'est insupportable de manque d'éducation ! Et encore plus de manque de respect envers mon rang !

Regina, rouge de colère, semblait dressée et penchée vers l'avant, tel un coq sur ses ergots, prête à en découdre physiquement s'il le fallait.

L'image fit trembler de crainte la sauveuse, qui s'était retournée pour faire face aux cris. Pourtant une chaleur presque insoutenable se répandit dans son ventre quand elle croisa le regard incandescent de l'Evil Queen. Sa respiration fut perturbée à nouveau et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elle-même, à la recherche d'un second souffle peut-être, ou dans l'attente d'une agression plus charnelle que brutale.

La Reine capta l'émoi et un sourire démoniaque s'imprima sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait vers sa proie. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas d'elle et la poussa brutalement contre la porte dans son dos, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, les bras en extension pour marquer une distance.

— J'ai décidé de t'accorder certaines faveurs, tel que le tutoiement et les prénoms, dans le domaine du privé bien entendu, et à condition que nous soyons seules…cependant…

Emma retrouvait un peu de sa superbe malgré la promiscuité très perturbante de la brune, ou peut-être justement à cause de cela, car elle était assez près pour remarquer toutes les émotions qui traversaient le visage et le corps de la Reine.

Comme cette jugulaire où battait un pouls affolé, ce frémissement sur les poils des avant-bras, ce léger tremblement de la lèvre inferieure. Elle décida donc de contre-attaquer.

— Oh Madame est trop bonne ! Quel honneur vraiment !

Une rage sourde crispa tous les traits de sa Majesté.

— Que t'ai-je dit sur le fait de me couper la parole !

La sauveuse éclata de rire.

— Détends-toi chérie, je suis sûre que c'est mauvais pour la santé tout ce stress…d'ailleurs j'ai ma petite idée sur la prescription.

Regina avait hoqueté sous l'affront mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une bouche gourmande se plaque sur la sienne. Les mains de la blonde s'agrippèrent à la taille de la Reine et la tirèrent fermement pour la plaquer contre elle.

La brune relâcha ses bras et se laissa faire avec plaisir, appréciant de la bloquer entre elle et la porte, gardant ainsi le contrôle de l'étreinte. Mais les lèvres d'Emma s'entrouvrirent sur une langue ensorceleuse, et plus aucune pensée dominante ou autre n'eut d'importance. Sa Majesté eut l'impression d'être transportée loin, très loin de tous ses problèmes. Plus de malédiction, de vengeance, de regrets, de sentiment d'abandon, non, plus rien de tout cela n'atteignait son esprit embrumé par des sensations inconnues et très puissantes.

La brune se pressa un peu plus fort, enroulant fermement ses deux bras autour du cou de la sauveuse, elle glissa ensuite sa cuisse entre celles de la blonde, qui approuva en se plaquant à son tour fébrilement, se laissant aller à quelques frottements erratiques de bienvenue. Le baiser devint particulièrement fiévreux alors que leurs hanches entamaient un balancement synchronisé de plus en plus appuyé, laissant le haut de leur cuisse respective enflammé les sens de chacune.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les deux protagonistes étaient aux portes d'une asphyxie extatique et consentie, pour ce qui était du haut, et à la limite d'une combustion totale et dévastatrice, pour ce qui était du bas. Elles se décollèrent légèrement, à bout de souffle, et partagèrent un regard dévasté par un désir impérieux.

Emma brûlait d'un feu qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, non pas qu'elle fut prude ou coincée, mais elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ressentir une envie si forte qu'elle reléguait au second plan tout ce qui ne concernait pas les lèvres ou le corps de l'autre. Plus aucun intérêt de savoir qui était qui et qu'elles étaient leur place dans ce monde ou cette communauté, rien ne pouvait arrêter cette, peut-être, folie.

Elle se pencha donc à nouveau et glissa une main douce sur la nuque de Regina pour dévorer sa bouche une nouvelle fois, et son autre main tira sur la chemise de la brune pour la sortir de son pantalon, dès que ce fut fait elle laissa ses doigts tremblants caresser la peau divinement douce et chaude du ventre de sa belle Reine.

Regina bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge pour s'empêcher de gémir comme une catin, car la main de la sauveuse faisait des ravages, de délicieux ravages, sur son épiderme. Elle s'arracha au baiser pour essayer de refréner l'instant, autant terrifiée qu'attirée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer avec la mère biologique de son fils.

— Emma !

Le regard de prédation que lui retourna sa blonde ne la rassura d'aucune manière, et elle avait bien raison car elle fut saisie par les épaules et plaquée à son tour sur la porte de la cuisine sans avoir eu le temps de contester. Emma se passa la langue sur les lèvres et lui ordonna d'une voix éraillée mais ferme.

— Déboutonne ta chemise.

Sa Majesté ricana doucement face à la détermination fébrile de la blonde qui ne la lâchait ni des yeux ni d'un pouce. Pourtant elle s'exécuta sans protester, ses orbes noirs plongés dans l'émeraude scintillante d'envie face à elle. Emma baissa rapidement son regard brûlant pour suivre la progression des mains tremblantes de la brune. Et sa Majesté sentait son rythme cardiaque, déjà alarmant, s'accélérer encore, juste à observer la tempête d'émotion qui traversait les traits de la sauveuse à chaque bouton qui cédait sous ses doigts.

Emma, n'y tenant plus, arracha les derniers en tirant sur les pans brutalement, faisant sursauter en gémissant, une brune soumise, qui se laissait peser sur la porte, attentive et pressée du prochain mouvement de sa sauveuse.

Un râle rauque s'échappa de la bouche de sa Majesté quand elle sentit les deux paumes de la blonde s'écraser férocement sur sa poitrine. Emma s'impatienta vite du contact tronqué, et glissa ses mains dans le dos de sa belle brune alanguie pour se défaire de cet insupportable obstacle.

Regina profita de l'approche pour saisir les boucles blondes à pleine main sur la nuque de la sauveuse et la tirer vers sa bouche, la possédant d'une langue urgente car assoiffée. Un ballet sensuel s'engagea immédiatement, figeant Emma pour quelques instants dans son assaut déterminé. La brune exploita la position pour se frotter à nouveau sur la cuisse fine et musclée de la sauveuse, et le gémissement que cela lui arracha l'obligea à s'extraire du baiser pour reprendre son souffle et supplier.

— Oh Emma s'il te plait…touche-moi…

Regina sentit l'attache de son soutien-gorge céder sous les doigts résolus de la blonde, qui lui mordillait délicatement le cou en ramenant ses mains sur les épaules de sa Reine, pour la libérer en même temps de la chemise et de sa lingerie, les accompagnant le long de ses bras. Une fois débarrassées, Emma remonta lentement, du bout des doigts, jusqu'à saisir le cou de sa Majesté de ses deux mains, caressant le bas de sa mâchoire de ses pouces. Elle planta un regard affamé mais terriblement tendre dans celui, trouble et enfiévré, de la brune.

— Ce n'est pas une expérience pour moi…c'est…ça fait longtemps que je…

Un doigt autoritaire s'écrasa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

— Miss Swan ! Si tu envisages de débattre à cet instant même sur le pourquoi du comment ! Je te le ferais payer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Maintenant finis ce que tu as commencé !

Emma gloussa puis mordilla la pulpe de l'index toujours posé sur sa bouche, puis elle la lécha et suçota la dernière phalange en plantant un regard torride dans celui, incandescent, de sa Majesté, qui semblait sur le point de l'agresser physiquement. Alors après un clin d'œil taquin elle se pencha sur le buste plantureux de la brune, et taquina du bout de la langue les tétons dressés, passant de l'un à l'autre, en pétrissant délicatement les mamelons dans ses mains en coupe. Regina se cambra et appuya sur l'arrière de la tête de la blonde pour la presser sur son sein, et profiter encore plus fort de ce fourmillement qui irradiait de la pointe aspirée, suçotée, mordillée, pour s'étendre jusqu'au creux de ses reins et réapparaitre entre ses jambes en une chaleur ahurissante. Son bassin bougeait à la recherche d'un contact libérateur tant la pression devenait insupportable.

La sauveuse continua sa douce torture, suçant avec encore plus d'ardeur les deux tétons érigés de plaisir, en glissant une main sur la ceinture du pantalon de la brune. Elle fit preuve d'une dextérité qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par la nécessité du moment, et se débarrassa rapidement de la boucle, du bouton et de la fermeture éclair. Sa main impatiente se faufila dans l'ouverture pour constater, avec un petit cri de stupeur, bloqué en partie par le mamelon pressé sur ses lèvres, la culotte mouillée qu'elle découvrait sous ses doigts.

Emma se décolla à regret des deux merveilles, qui l'avaient si souvent faite fantasmer, et qui s'avéraient encore plus époustouflantes de beauté et de douceur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Cependant, l'état liquide et fiévreux de sa belle brune demandait toute son attention et une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

La sauveuse remonta ses lèvres vers la bouche frémissante au souffle erratique de la brune, et passa sa main par-dessus le tissu de la lingerie pour la toucher directement. Le frottement de son majeur sur le bourgeon érectile de sa Majesté déjà fortement tendu, arracha un cri à celle-ci qu'elle avala en s'emparant de ses lèvres. La blonde se perdait dans ses sensations et sa main continua son expédition pour glisser sur toute la longueur du sexe absolument trempé.

Regina se détacha des lèvres de la sauveuse pour lui mordre le cou en gémissant, crispant ses bras autour de sa nuque et balançant ses hanches pour accentuer l'attouchement. Emma resserra l'emprise de son autre bras dans le dos de sa Majesté, et malgré l'étroitesse du vêtement, pénétra profondément la brune, se retirant instantanément, pour revenir encore plus férocement, créant une friction brûlante entre le pubis et la vulve.

La blonde crispa ses muscles, bloqua ses épaules, et donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans cet acte charnel désespéré et nécessaire. Elle se laissa submerger corps et âme pour toutes ces fois où elle en avait eu envie au point d'en trembler de rage, comme sous ce pommier la tronçonneuse à la main, ou dans ce cimetière après cette claque mémorable, et tant d'autres moments, qui libéraient dans chacune de ses cellules une force et une brutalité portées par une frustration incommensurable.

Sa paume brossait le clitoris en des allers-retours puissants et rapides, serrant les dents pour tenir le rythme indispensable à cette envie irrépressible de la faire sienne, enfin. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait pu désirer Regina, à quel point cette femme magnifique et complexe déclenchait chez elle une passion dévorant tout sur son passage, une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie pour personne d'autre.

Regina gémissait, criait, haletait, et suppliait par intermittence la blonde de la posséder encore plus intensément. Une brûlure délicieuse se répandait en elle, frissonnant sur sa peau, s'infiltrant dans chaque fibre, incendiant son ventre, accélérant son flux sanguin. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours sue, qu'Emma n'était pas dans sa ville que pour rompre sa malédiction. La fièvre qui s'emparait d'elle à chacune de leur confrontation n'était pas due qu'à la haine ou la colère, néanmoins elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir en ce moment même, au bord de l'orgasme, tout simplement parce que cela lui était totalement inconnu, ce plaisir intense mêlé d'abandon.

Elle exhala une dernière supplique et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge pendant que ses hanches se basculaient une dernière fois à la rencontre des doigts magiques d'Emma.

La sauveuse sentit le corps de la brune se crisper violemment contre elle, et sa Majesté cria son prénom avec une ferveur qui la bouleversa, avant de s'effondrer sur son épaule, le souffle rauque et court, terrassée par son orgasme.

Emma dégagea délicatement sa main, et enroula son bras avec l'autre, dans le dos de sa Majesté, pour continuer à la soutenir tout en se blottissant contre elle, attendant qu'elle reprenne complètement ses esprits.

Le soupir qui parvint quelques minutes plus tard aux oreilles de la blonde, marqua le retour sur terre de Regina. La sauveuse se redressa pour la libérer de son emprise, mais sentit vite deux mains s'agripper à sa nuque pour la bloquer avec autorité.

Un regard sombre et captivant s'accrocha au sien, et le sourire que lui accorda sa Majesté dans la foulée lui permit de reprendre sa respiration, soulagée et un peu suffisante.

Regina s'en rendit compte et ricana gentiment en observant la mine réjouie de sa blonde, qui rougissait maintenant de son petit moment d'orgueil.

— Et bien oui Emma…la preuve en est que finalement tu es peut-être douée pour quelque chose.

 **SQ**

 **Merci mon amour de correctrice :)) :-x :-x :3 :3**


	4. Mise au point

**Bonne Année ! Feliz Año Nuevo ! Happy New Year ! Ou encore Banané ! de la part des Minions (merci Raven ;) ou Lapinou Year ! de la part des lapins crétins ( merci Julia ;). Que 2017 vous apporte le bonheur de garder l'être aimé ou de le rencontrer enfin ! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3  
**

 **Je suis désolée pour cette grosse coupure, inhabituelle chez moi, il y a eu notre "road trip" de Noël avec ma chérie qui m'a tenu éloigné du clavier une petite quinzaine certes (trop de la balle!), je pensais donc poster dimanche dernier mais l'inspiration en a décidé autrement, j'avoue avoir un peu ramé pour conclure ce chapitre, d'où sa longueur, "petite joueuse" pour certaine mais "énorme" pour moi :P**

 **SQ**

Regina se réveilla doucement, une sensation étrange au creux du ventre, une espèce de béatitude légèrement anxieuse. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre de la chambre, les rideaux étant hermétiquement fermés. Puis d'un coup son esprit s'éveilla totalement et elle se redressa, assise dans ses draps, abasourdie, se prenant la tête à deux mains, tranchant le silence de la pièce d'une voix hystérique.

— J'ai couché avec Miss Swan ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai couché avec la fille de Snow ! La mère d'Henry ! La sauveuse dont j'essayais de me débarrasser définitivement il y a quelques semaines encore !

Des flashs érotiques de toutes sortes, entrecoupés de mots et de gémissements, remontaient du plus profond de sa conscience sans qu'elle n'arrive à les endiguer. Elle pressa les paumes de ses mains sur chacune de ses tempes, comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit aux événements en bloquant ses pensées. Néanmoins, peine perdue, une bande cinéma aléatoire de sa précédente soirée semblait vraiment décider à polluer son esprit sans relâche, tournant en boucle. Elle n'avait pas encore posé un pied par terre, et pourtant elle savait déjà que la journée allait être longue, coincée entre l'attente et les réminiscences. Si au moins elle n'avait pas autant aimé cela, ce serait sûrement plus simple à gérer.

La brune eut un hoquet d'indignation en réalisant sa dernière pensée, et envisagea un instant l'aide de la magie pour la débarrasser de cette folie qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour…« Un sort d'oubli ? »…elle soupira, désabusée, tout cela aurait pu être évité, au lieu de chercher une solution désespérée maintenant. Elle repoussa draps et couverture et se rendit à la salle de bain, accablée.

Le jet brûlant de la douche l'apaisa doucement, lui permettant de se remettre de ses émotions exacerbées du réveil, mais la détente fut de courte durée. Car dès que sa main droite descendit entre ses cuisses pour en savonner l'intérieur, l'attouchement la laissa pantelante. Elle se sentait hyper sensible, et une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable lui enflamma les sens en se remémorant l'enthousiasme dont avait fait preuve sa blonde partenaire, elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie, et gémit de dépit en s'écroulant contre le mur. Comment allait-elle rétablir cette situation avec de telles pensées !?

Force était de constater qu'elle avait lamentablement cédé à un désir absolu qui n'avait fait que grossir depuis le début de ces « stupides et inutiles » cours ! Oui voilà le fond du problème, ces « ridicules et sans intérêt » cours ! Et bien dès ce soir elle y mettrait un terme de façon irrévocable et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, voilà !…bon d'un autre côté elle s'était engagée à aider Miss Swan donc revenir sur sa parole pour une…pour un…pour juste…rhaa !... « Elle va me rendre folle ! Elle déteint sur moi ! Je n'arrive plus à aligner trois mots cohérents ! »

 **SQ**

Emma bullait, avachie sur son bureau. Elle avait bien essayé dans un premier temps d'être productive, mais après avoir renversé son mug de chocolat sur ses dossiers en cours, puis agrafé son index gauche sur un des formulaires, en hurlant comme une damnée, et finalement effacé le compte-rendu de sa dernière patrouille, au lieu de l'enregistrer, elle avait jeté l'éponge. Elle n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui, la tête embrumée d'images plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres. Plus excitantes aussi, il fallait bien le dire…« Incroyable ! Ahurissant ! Epoustouflant ! Invraisemblable !... »…les adjectifs se succédaient à un rythme effréné dans son esprit troublé…. « Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours, c'est clair ! »…parce que sa soirée de la veille avec sa Majesté, avait remis en question tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir sur le « bon sexe », et même sur le sexe tout court d'ailleurs….« Ou tout simplement sur les relations humaines, parce qu'après tout c'est aussi et surtout une question de personne non !? »…un soupir de pur désespoir franchit les lèvres de la sauveuse, qui s'écroula dans un même temps en avant, pour poser son front bouillant sur la surface fraiche de son bureau…« Putain ! Faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour Sigmund Freud, j'ai la tronche qui va exploser bordel ! »

En désespoir de cause, le Shérif attrapa les clefs de sa voiture de fonction et décida d'aller patrouiller au hasard, juste question de se changer les idées. Sa tentative d'amnésie fut de courte durée, et elle se retrouva vite, garée au bout de la jetée du port de Storybrooke, les yeux perdus sur l'écume des vagues. Posséder charnellement Mme le maire l'avait bouleversée au possible, elle pensait à cela comme une fin en soi, un aboutissement à cette passion secrète, mais non, finalement, cela ressemblait beaucoup plus au début d'une obsession, car que dire de sa satisfaction orgueilleuse de lui avoir procurée du plaisir ?! Un tel contentement n'en appelait qu'à plus, beaucoup plus…« A recommencer le plus vite possible ! »…elle rit de sa conclusion lubrique et pressée, tellement contraire à son tempérament, elle qui était capable d'une abstinence frôlant l'ascétisme.

Dans quelques heures à peine elle se retrouverait dans la cuisine de Regina, pièce dorénavant emblématique, pour une autre raison que les « cours », et la sauveuse se demandait réellement si elle serait capable de poser les yeux sur la table centrale, sans se revoir dessus, nue et docile, soumise aux agressions enflammées de sa Majesté, qui n'avait pas perdu son temps avant de lui rendre la pareille.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Le sourire de sa Majesté vira au carnassier tandis qu'elle laissait glisser ses mains à plat sur le buste de la blonde, caressant deux pointes dures au passage._

— _Miss Swan…oserais-je prétendre l'excellence à mon tour… !?_

 _Emma commença à reculer en déglutissant d'appréhension, face au regard de plus en plus noir et impitoyable de sa Reine, qui n'attendit pas pour fondre sur elle, tel un rapace sur le lapin aperçu plus bas dans le champ. La brune la coinça rapidement contre la table et la souleva sans préambule sous les cuisses pour la pousser à s'asseoir sur le plateau. Son jean lui fut arrachée si brutalement, qu'elle n'en garda pas un réel souvenir, pas plus que de son boxer, son pull ou son soutien-gorge. Par contre, le moment où les doigts de sa Majesté l'investirent avec une telle détermination qu'elle en eut son premier orgasme, foudroyant, restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire._

— _Oh bordel ! C'est trop bon ! Ouiiii Reginaaaa…._

 _Sa Majesté ne relâcha pas son effort pour autant, un sourire d'arrogance collé sur les lèvres, néanmoins elle adoucit sa pénétration graduellement, la rendant à la fois plus profonde et plus lente. Sa main libre souleva l'une des cuisses d'Emma et l'écarta légèrement, pour s'enfoncer encore plus loin, rajoutant un troisième doigt au passage, et poussant fort pour la prendre entièrement, son corps ainsi que son âme._

 _La sauveuse haletait laborieusement, les yeux perdus dans les deux orbes noirs de passion fixés sur elle, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, pour ne pas s'écrouler dans cette douce torpeur qui l'enveloppait et annihilait la moindre de ses forces. Un feu brûlant grondait dans son ventre, chaque aller, et chaque retour, attisaient le brasier. Ses hanches se balançaient mollement à la rencontre de la main divine._

— _Regina je vais…oh oui je vais…_

 _Son deuxième orgasme lui coupa le souffle, elle hoqueta lamentablement en s'écroulant sur l'épaule, toujours dénudée, de sa belle brune, qui la serra contre elle le temps que les soubresauts erratiques qui lui parcouraient le corps se calment._

 _Mais sa Majesté ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit avant de rajouter un quatrième doigt, pressant son autre main sur ses reins pour la maintenir fermement contre elle. Et quand Emma, retrouvant ses esprits, voulut se dégager, au bord de la rupture, la brune commença à caresser son clitoris avec des mouvements circulaires de son pouce et se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer de sa voix rauque inimitable des tas de choses qui la firent rougir et frissonner plus que de raison. La sauveuse était subjuguée par le ton et la teneur, les mots s'imprimaient au fer rouge sur son épiderme, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle excitation. Sa respiration devint difficile et elle s'accrocha une fois de plus au cou de sa délicieuse tortionnaire qui lui expliquait d'une voix chaude et suave à quel point elle appréciait qu'elle soit si mouillée pour elle, à quel point elle la sentait ouverte et réceptive, à quel point cela lui plaisait de la prendre encore et encore, de la posséder si pleinement._

 _Sa dernière reddition lui arracha un cri gutturale d'un registre qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant ce jour, et elle crispa ses jambes autour de la taille de sa Reine pour bloquer le geste et la garder au fond d'elle le temps d'un orgasme époustouflant d'intensité. La sauveuse eut l'impression que chaque particule de son anatomie se concentrait au bout des doigts de sa Majesté pour exploser et se disperser dans un bel ensemble, électrisant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, ravageant sa conscience, la faisant fondre en larmes pour finir et se blottir dans les bras d'une brune, silencieuse dorénavant, mais au souffle excessivement saccadé._

Emma gardait un souvenir assez flou de la fin du cours. Elles s'étaient rhabillées, chacune de leur côté, muettes de saisissement, croisant parfois leur regard, brièvement, entre gêne et stupeur.

Regina avait ensuite balayé la pièce d'un geste élégant, pour faire disparaître toute trace de leur énième désastre culinaire, et lui avait proposée d'une voix atone, mais légèrement tremblante, d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Les « Au revoir-à demain » s'étaient déroulés dans une espèce de brouillard cotonneux pour la sauveuse, épuisée physiquement et mentalement. La porte du manoir avait claqué dans son dos sans qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé de plus à ajouter.

 **SQ**

 **Huitième cours…**

— Je te laisse préparer les patates toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour les peler et les couper…fais attention tout de même à ne pas faire de trop gros quartier…

— Ah bon !? Et toi tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?

— J'ai des papiers en retard, je serai dans mon bureau.

Regina se détourna promptement, pressée de s'extraire au regard pesant et déçu de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que cette excuse bancale pour réduire leurs interactions, incapable de rester en sa présence sereinement.

— Regina ?

Sa Majesté s'arrêta à la porte, sans se retourner.

— Oui Emma…

— Ça va toujours être comme ça ?

— Comment « comme cela » ?

— Regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle.

La brune, interpellée par la voix chagrinée, lui fit face, enfin, et ancra ses orbes noirs, qu'elle espérait inexpressifs, dans les émeraudes soucieuses d'Emma. C'était vraiment la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient plus d'une demi- seconde depuis l'arrivée de la sauveuse, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le malaise avait été palpable dès la porte franchie.

— Bien…je te regarde…que voulais-tu dire ? Pas que cela m'intéresse spécialement pourtant…

La blonde soupira en détournant les yeux, elle avait atteint sa limite. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni fait un geste dans ce sens ces derniers mois, considérant son intérêt comme totalement hors de propos, déplacé, bref pas en phase avec l'action quoi ! Un petit trouble perso qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté d'exploiter, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde un millième de réciprocité. Mais après la soirée de la veille, après ces derniers jours, non là c'était plus possible. Elle se tempéra pourtant, incapable de déterminer l'état d'esprit de sa Majesté, qui se tenait roide et distante, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Bon ok ! On fait quoi alors ? Chacune dans son coin ça va être chaud pour avancer nan !? Tu veux tenter « par correspondance » aussi ? Des cours par Skype ?

Regina secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ne dis pas pareille bêtise !

— Alors quoi ? On est des adultes non ? On peut pas juste…juste continuer les cours et…et basta !?

La brune revint sur ses pas doucement, le regard baissé et la bouche pincée. Elle était tout à fait consciente de la perche tendue par Emma, une possibilité de passer outre, cependant le martellement de son cœur qui augmentait à mesure que la distance entre elles s'amenuisait la laissait perplexe sur la réussite d'une telle tentative. Elle admettait son trouble, son envie, le désir qui ne la quittait pas, surtout, et encore plus, depuis que l'objet de cette passion était à nouveau à portée de main.

— Tu crois réellement que nous pourrions reprendre les cours comme si…comme si de rien n'était ?

Regina venait de se stopper, à quelques centimètres de la blonde, et elle leva un regard fragile vers elle. Elles avaient partagé il y a peu une intimité si intense, si extraordinaire, que la brune ne trouvait pas la force de la repousser tout simplement, l'extraire de sa vie définitivement, cependant elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à contrôler ses émotions continuellement en sa présence. Le jeu s'avérait dangereux.

Emma fondit instantanément en sombrant dans la noirceur troublée exposant l'insécurité de sa belle brune. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour la rassurer, ou peut-être si, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire à cet instant, quoiqu'il en soit elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire donc, rideau sur les bonnes et prudes intentions purement culinaires.

Emma se pencha vers les lèvres de sa Reine à la vitesse de l'introduction de « 2001 l'odyssée de l'espace », terrifiée tout de même à l'idée de faire le mauvais choix, et préférant donc lui laisser toute latitude de se rétracter, le cas échéant. Mais cela n'arriva pas, et quand les bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, une espèce de fièvre enragée sembla prendre possession simultanément des deux femmes, qui s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir, à croire qu'il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain. Une asphyxie plus tard, elles se tenaient, serrées, front contre front, essayant doucement de retrouver un souffle perdu dans la bataille de langues, lèvres et dents, qui venait de se dérouler frénétiquement.

Malgré une respiration encore quelque peu saccadée, sa Majesté ricana tendrement, soulagée de ne pas être la seule touchée par cette situation, encore récemment, inimaginable.

— Je crains que la réponse à ma question ne soit négative Miss Swan…

Emma gloussa de concert et captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa belle brune pour l'entraîner dans un baiser aussi tendre qu'étourdissant. Elle procéda ensuite par petite touche, pour leur permettre de garder un accès nécessaire à un taux d'oxygène raisonnable. Elle lui embrassait donc la bouche, puis laissait le bout de sa langue parcourir la tendreté du renflement des lèvres de sa Reine, les agaçant ensuite avec des mordillements légers, pour finir par approfondir le baiser se délectant des gémissements de plus en plus rauques de sa Majesté. Ses mains finirent par s'impatienter et partirent à la conquête de cette terre promise enfin accessible, mais Regina rompit l'étreinte.

— Miss Sw…Emma…

La brune cherchait toujours sa respiration, encore un peu essoufflée entre l'acte et l'émotion.

— Emma…je ne sais pas…enfin je ne comprends pas ce qu'il nous arrive…cependant…c'est difficile d'y résister…

— Alors n'essaie pas.

La sauveuse se penchait déjà, un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage. Regina fit un pas en arrière, déterminée à appuyer son propos , et s'adjugea un nouveau trophée en « diplomatie ».

— Miss Swan ! J'exige un minimum de votre attention, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander au vu de vos capacités intellectuelles, toutefois concentrez-vous !

— Wow ! ok ! La demeurée ici présente est hyper attentive…quand même t'y vas fort Regina, on passe direct des câlins au « retour du vouvoiement et du Miss Swan avec insulte intégrée »…ça craint !

Emma se rembrunit et s'appuya de dos sur le plan de travail jouxtant l'évier. Elle croisa les bras et rouspéta dans sa barbe.

— Pu..in de se.. d'.au g..cé en pl..ne gue… (Putain de seau d'eau glacé en pleine gueule)

Regina s'approcha vivement.

— Ayez au moins l'audace de répondre à voix haute !

— Rhoo c'est bon ! C'était pas une réponse mais une phrase à la con, j'peux me plaindre un peu quand même non !?

— Systématiquement grossière !

— Systématiquement gonflante !

L'ambiance passa d'électrique à carrément nucléaire. Les deux femmes se fixaient avec rage, décidées à en découdre. La passion pouvait prendre bien des visages, et de l'avoir si souvent expérimentée ces derniers mois, elles la reconnurent immédiatement. Elles baissèrent les yeux presque en même temps, la blonde se racla la gorge pendant que la brune contournait la table pour mettre un peu d'espace, et d'obstacle, entre elles.

Quelques minutes de gêne s'ensuivirent jusqu'à ce que sa Majesté rebondisse.

— Qu'en est-il des cours ?...Vous…tu préfères arrêter ?

Emma releva brusquement la tête, abandonnant l'idée de se cacher derrière ses boucles blondes pour s'intéresser aux questions. Elle chercha un moment dans les yeux sombres face à elle, un indice, une proposition ?

— Je…non pourquoi ?...enfin sauf si…euh non mais…

Sa Majesté poussa un énorme soupir en levant les yeux, haut, très haut.

— Par pitié ! Seigneur Dieu ! Ce n'est pas des cours de cuisine qu'il te faut mais d'élocution !

La sauveuse éclata de rire.

— Ça risque de faire vraiment beaucoup d'heure ensemble si tu me rajoutes des matières.

— Et pourquoi serait-ce obligatoirement moi ?

— Tu parles aussi bien que tu cuisines donc, CQFD !...en plus je connais pas d'autre prof aussi sexy alors…

— Sexy ?!...ma foi c'est toujours mieux que « gonflante »…

— Tu vois ! Je m'améliore déjà ! T'es vraiment une super bonne prof !

Regina plissa les yeux et pouffa.

— Non merci Miss Swan…au vu de tes prouesses aux fourneaux, il est préférable d'éviter de se disperser…d'ailleurs…tu ne m'as pas répondu, pas intelligiblement en tout cas.

Sa Majesté accompagna sa pique d'un sourire narquois qui se transforma en rire quand la sauveuse lui tira la langue en réponse.

Emma apprécia l'instant, car il était de ceux, précieux et envoutant, qui s'étaient multipliés depuis qu'elles se rencontraient quotidiennement. La brune s'interrompit en voyant les émeraudes de la sauveuse se teinter d'adoration à son encontre. Elle contrôla tant bien que mal le plaisir mêlé d'embarras qui s'empara d'elle et relança une nouvelle fois la discussion.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux mettre en place un planning clair et précis pour les prochains cours…

— Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer…

— Encore eut-il fallu que cela commence un jour Miss Swan ! Nous disposons de quoi !? Une quinzaine de jour à peu près…moui en gros donc…nous venons de gâcher un tiers du temps imparti pour une sauce ridiculement facile et une purée tout aussi aisée ! Vous rendez-vous compte Miss Swan !?

— Arrêtes de passer du « tu » au « vous » ça me perturbe…et ouais ok c'est pas gagné, mais je fais ce que je peux je te jure !

Regina ne prêta pas attention au geignement de la blonde et continua sur sa lancée.

— Et ces deux recettes sont loin d'être acquises d'ailleurs, il faut vraiment trouver un moyen pour augmenter l'efficience de nos cours.

— Je vois pas comment ? Je bosse, je m'occupe d'Henry et je suis tes cours, je ne peux pas trouver plus de temps…

— Je ne parle pas de plus mais de mieux employé.

Les derniers mots de sa Majesté figèrent la scène. Elles savaient exactement toutes les deux de quoi elle voulait parler. Un ange passa, avec toute sa famille, et ses amis, avant que la brune reprenne la parole.

— Il faut être pragmatique…priorité aux cours.

Emma éclata de rire et se moqua.

— T'as vraiment l'esprit de compétition c'est incroyable ! Ce repas t'intéresse plus que moi c'est dingue !

— Oui tout à fait et voilà bien le problème, tu es venue me supplier de t'apprendre à cuisiner et je n'ai pas l'impression que cela te passionne, il est temps de faire un choix Emma.

La sauveuse se renfrogna face à ce qu'elle percevait comme une menace, saupoudrée de mauvaise foi. Elle lâcha sur un ton rempli de dédain.

— Ah oui…et c'est quoi le deal ? Si je suis sage en classe je peux rester dormir le soir ?

Sa Majesté vit rouge immédiatement.

— Vous me prenez pour qui Miss Swan !? Une juste récompense !? Un prix de consolation !? Vous croyez que je suis à votre disposition 24h sur 24 pour vous éduquer et vous satisfaire !

Emma s'énerva à son tour.

— Ne détournes pas mes mots pour jouer les martyres !

Regina, hors d'elle, se jeta les deux mains en avant sur la table, pour se pencher vers elle avec hargne. Elle semblait prête à bondir, tel un fauve.

— Pas besoin de feindre ! C'est l'histoire de toute ma vie avec les Charming !

La blonde se crispa, serrant douloureusement la mâchoire sous le reproche diriger contre sa famille, non pas qu'elle contestait l'accusation, par contre elle n'appréciait vraiment pas l'amalgame. Elle plongea deux émeraudes tristes et blessées dans les orbes noirs de colère de Regina. Cela calma immédiatement sa Majesté, qui se redressa rapidement pour se détourner, préférant dissimuler le regret qui lui serrait déjà la gorge. Elle soupira plusieurs fois, de remord, d'excuse, de dépit, puis enchaîna.

— Nous n'avancerons pas ce soir, pas dans ces conditions en tout cas…je pense préférable de…

— Laisse-moi deviner ? D'en rester là !?...comme d'hab quoi…on finit jamais un cours normalement de toute façon, enfin pas souvent.

Regina ricana amèrement en lui faisant face à nouveau.

— Tu comprends mon inquiétude quant à notre efficacité maintenant…et tu m'as encore coupée la parole…deux choses qui ne s'arrangent pas visiblement.

Emma la fixa un moment, cherchant à capter son regard alors que la brune s'obstinait à le détourner systématiquement, elle contourna la table calmement, les yeux baissés et la main gauche glissant nonchalamment sur le plateau en marbre. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de la brune et lui demanda d'une petite voix.

— Si le cours est annulé on pourrait en profiter pour…je sais pas moi…pour aller boire un verre ?

Sa Majesté hoqueta de surprise et planta deux orbes noirs d'indignation dans les émeraudes brillantes d'espoir de la blonde, qui se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réponse.

— Vous êtes complètement folle Miss Swan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !? Pourquoi pas un rendez-vous galant pendant que vous y êtes !?

La sauveuse éclata de rire face à la mine totalement outrée de Regina, et nota que le vouvoiement revenait dès que la Reine se sentait acculée. Elle passa outre et insista sur son idée, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

— C'est vrai qu'on a un peu tout fait à l'envers, mais ça me plairait bien de…

— N'y pensez même pas ! C'est hors de question ! Vos parents vont me brûler en place publique, pendant que la population les acclamera…oubliez immédiatement cette ineptie.

Emma s'approcha langoureusement, effaçant les derniers centimètres les séparant, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, absolument pas perturbée par son refus.

— Si on peut pas sortir on pourrait se trouver une surface un peu moins dure et glacée que cette table…hum ?

Regina frissonna sous le timbre chaud et sensuel, le souffle de la blonde lui caressait la joue et elle déglutit difficilement en la sentant se coller contre elle, ces bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. La brune essaya encore une fois de repousser l'inévitable.

— C'est le souvenir le plus poignant que tu gardes de cette surface ?

Emma pouffa doucement en la serrant contre elle, un peu plus fort, écartant la chevelure brune du bout des doigts pour dégager le creux de l'épaule, repoussant le col lâche du chemisier avec son pouce.

— Oh non Majesté…je m'allongerais même nue sur une banquise pour ressentir à nouveau ce que tu m'as fait vivre hier.

Le cœur de la brune loupa un battement. Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement, et quand les lèvres de la sauveuse se posèrent dans son cou, toutes pensées superflues quittèrent immédiatement son esprit pour ne laisser que le plaisir torride de l'attouchement.

Regina bascula la tête sur le côté pour donner toute latitude à la bouche savoureuse de sa blonde. Ses bras se refermèrent naturellement sur son dos pour la garder contre elle, se délectant des doux et chauds baisers qui se multipliaient sur sa peau.

La brune était tellement perdue dans la tendre et bouleversante sensation qu'elle ne réalisa que trop tard que les deux mains d'Emma s'étaient faufilées sous la soie de son haut pour parcourir ses reins. La brûlure qui lui tordit le ventre la laissa pantelante de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de se détacher de l'étreinte. Elle repoussa délicatement la blonde, qui grogna de frustration, et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, pour bloquer son regard noir, dilaté au possible de désir, au fond du vert trouble et scintillant de sa sauveuse.

— C'est la dernière fois Emma…à partir de demain je veux de la constance et de la concentration…terminés les cinq à sept torrides et passionnés…c'est bien clair Miss Swan ?

La blonde acquiesça fébrilement, sans réfléchir, si tant est qu'elle l'ait entendue. De toute façon si sa Majesté lui avait demandée de promettre qu'elle se jetterait d'un pont, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter tellement elle la voulait, là tout de suite. Regina jugea de sa sincérité un instant et leva les yeux au ciel de renoncement.

— Je me chargerais de te le rappeler…autant de fois qu'il le faudra…le cas échéant…

La fin de sa phrase coïncida avec l'arrivée de ses lèvres entrouvertes sur celle d'Emma, et elle scella son décret d'un baiser fiévreux qui lui fut rendu au centuple.

 **SQ**

 **Merci mon amour :)) tu es bien partie pour le "petit globe" de la patience et celui de l'enthousiasme, ce qui devrait te permettre d'emporter le "gros" ! hi hi hi ! ;)  
**


	5. Dernière fois

**Hello ! Merci pour votre soutien si gentil et nombreux en plus ! Waouh ! Je me la suis crue limite sur ce coup là ! ;) Nan ! Je déconne comme d'hab, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur, un anti-douleur supplémentaire bienvenue :)) Je ne vais pas vous faire croire que j'ai recommencé à courir le 100 mètres, surtout qu'il y a quand même peu de chance que je me mette à la course un jour de toute façon (Yeark ! Courir ! :( à part pour échapper à un chien enragé j'ai jamais compris l'intérêt !?), mais bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ça s'améliore doucement mais sûrement, en tout cas assez pour que je puisse écrire quelques lignes cette semaine...so...enjoy !...ou...(oui je sais vous savez donc finissez vous-même :P).**

 **SQ**

Finalement la soirée s'était écourtée bien plus rapidement que prévu, et nos deux amantes n'eurent pas l'occasion d'atteindre le canapé du salon, à moitié nues, avant que le téléphone du Shérif ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Leroy venait de saccager une des artères principales de Storybrooke en renversant la presque totalité des poubelles sur les trottoirs. Un bon moment en perspective pour la représentante de l'autorité, encore essoufflée par ce début d'ébat, et rageuse de frustration de devoir interrompre un si prometteur moment avec sa Majesté, qui la fusillait du regard, en comprenant la teneur de l'appel.

Elles se quittèrent douloureusement et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, résignées. Le peu d'activité criminelle de leur ville ne justifiait pas un adjoint pour l'instant, il était donc rare mais parfois nécessaire d'assurer la garde au-delà des horaires traditionnels, elles le savaient toutes les deux.

 **SQ**

 **Neuvième cours…**

— J'ai donc décidé que pour optimiser notre temps en cuisine nous allions gérer plusieurs parties du repas en même temps…donc par exemple aujourd'hui je…

Emma l'interrompit brutalement.

— Hep ! Minute papillon ! J'ai déjà du mal avec un plat à la fois et tu veux que je jongle entre plusieurs !?

Regina soupira d'irritation et lui lança un regard noir lui intimant de la boucler sur l'instant. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller quand même.

— Ouais bah…j'y vois mal là…très mal…et pis c'est pas juste en plus…

La brune arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Pourrais-tu te montrer plus explicite dans tes divagations ?! Qu'y a-t-il d'injuste dans ma volonté à améliorer notre cadence ?!

Emma ricana.

— Oublie un peu Thanksgiving ! Je ne parlais pas de ça…hier tu as dit que c'était la dernière fois et en fait, ben, elle a pas eu lieu quoi !

La Reine resta bouche-bée un moment puis éclata d'un rire condescendant au possible.

— Oh je vois ! On se plaint d'avoir été grugée ! Oh mon Dieu c'est trop drôle ! Quelle maturité vraiment Miss Swan ! On ne va pas aller jusqu'à réclamer tout de même ?!

Emma la fusilla du regard quelques secondes, puis un rictus amer s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

— Ouais bien sûr…venant de celle qui m'a littéralement arrachée ma chemise entre ici et l'entrée du salon hier…mouais je veux bien faire genre que c'est moi la perverse obsédée…si ça t'amuse…

La blonde se bascula nonchalamment contre le mur d'angle près de la cuisinière, bras et jambes croisés, arborant une moue blasée. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, violemment, pour contrôler au mieux le bond en avant qu'elle avait failli faire, pour aller effacer cette mimique boudeuse et dépitée. D'une claque ou d'un baiser, allez savoir laquelle de ces deux réactions exacerbées l'aurait emportée finalement. Car comme toujours, sa Majesté se battait entre envie et raison, elle n'oubliait pas qui elles étaient, même si la passion qui la poussait inexorablement vers cette sauveuse, têtue et irresponsable, détournait parfois la moindre étincelle de bon sens loin, très loin de son esprit. La Reine inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se gonfler de courage, et choisit, une fois n'était pas coutume, l'apaisement.

— Emma s'il te plaît…

Le ton doux surprit assez le shérif pour qu'elle se redresse, abandonnant par la même sa pose désintéressée et froide.

— Il faut absolument que l'on compartimente notre temps tu comprends ? Le repas s'approche et…nous aurons tout loisir après cette échéance de…de s'intéresser à cette…surprenante attraction…

Le sourire éblouissant de la sauveuse la rassura sur son choix de mots, et l'inquiéta aussi un peu. Avait-elle laissé entendre qu'elles continueraient à se voir après la fin des cours ? Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de creuser dans ce sens que la blonde s'approchait d'un pas décidé de la table, l'air détendu et rasséréné.

— Ok message reçu Majesté ! Vu les ingrédients disposés sur la table je dirais…purée, sauce et…et…c'est des noix de pécan ? Waouh ! Une tarte aux noix de pécan ! La vache ! C'est duraille ça non !?

Regina gloussa avec moquerie.

— Un peu plus un peu moins…je ne vois pas la différence avec le reste puisque tout est compliqué pour toi dans ce domaine…j'ai surtout réfléchi au temps de préparation et de cuisson, et bien sûr aux matériels requis…il vaut mieux un seul plat au four, ainsi qu'une seule casserole sur feu et…

— Ok ok ! Mollo ! Ça y est tu m'as déjà perdue ! Avec la sauce ça fait deux casseroles nan !?

— Oui, cependant avec la préparation cela décale d'autant…tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas !? Pff ! Miss Swan !...Bon bref…épluche les patates et commence la purée au lieu de me regarder les bras-ballants, je prépare les noix en attendant parce qu'il nous faut 120g finement hachées et 230g concassées, ce n'est certes pas compliqué mais un peu long.

— On pourra la manger après ? Pour la goûter bien sûr ! Faut ben juger nos plats non !?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

— Pour goûter hum ?

— Ben ouais ! C'est la tradition quand on apprend à cuisiner…sauf que pour l'instant j'ai tout cramé alors…

— NOUS avons tout cramé ! J'ai aussi ma part…

Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Retrouvant une fois de plus rapidement cette toute nouvelle complicité si évidente entres elles dorénavant.

— Dacc Mme le maire ! Torts partagés !...ça mérite une boule de vanille avec la tarte…et tu as de la chantilly aussi ?

— Premièrement je ne suis plus maire et deuxièmement tu es d'une gourmandise insatiable !

— Primo tu seras toujours la seule et unique maire de Storybrooke pour moi et deuxio y'a pas que pour la bouffe que je suis insatiable !

— Emma !

— Quoi c'est juste pour discuter !

Le petit sourire chafouin qui accompagnait la réponse de la blonde laissa Regina perplexe un moment, puis elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu, parce qu'il était finalement toujours aussi agréable de plaisanter avec elle tout en préparant les ingrédients. D'autant plus que la déclaration du Shérif sur le poste de premier élu l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître et méritait donc qu'elle fasse des efforts de sociabilité, au moins avec elle. La brune observa un moment la sauveuse qui récupérait une casserole adéquate à la cuisson de la purée pour la poser sur la table et continuer sa préparation, et enchaina d'un ton narquois.

— Insatiable vraiment ? A Boston alors…parce que je peux me vanter de tout savoir dans ma ville et je n'ai pas eu vent de comportement sexuel outrancier ces derniers mois.

— « Outrancier » tout de suite ! Ouais c'est pas faux, pas trop le temps ni l'opportunité…et puis j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir développé le côté insatiable récemment tu vois !?

— Emma !

— Quoi c'est pas insultant !

— EMMA !

— Mais quoi je…

— Emma arrête enfin ! Tu viens de mettre les cranberries dans la casserole avec les patates que tu viens de couper en quartier !

— Ha merde putain ! Fallait pas tout poser au même endroit aussi !

— Langage Miss Swan ! Si tu faisais attention au lieu de prétendre je ne sais quelle…rhaa ! Laisse-moi voir si on peut les récupérer.

Regina se pencha contre elle pour vérifier l'intérieur de la casserole et soupira de dépit en voyant les cranberries partiellement écrasées.

— Emma ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi !?

La brune se tourna du côté de la sauveuse pour appuyer son propos et se trouva immédiatement happée par deux émeraudes scintillantes de convoitise. Emma n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et leurs souffles, déjà saccadés par l'émotion de la promiscuité, se caressaient et s'enroulaient à un rythme de plus en plus désordonné, sans qu'aucune des deux ne tente un repli, subjuguées par la situation.

La blonde déglutit difficilement et finit par répondre d'une voix faible et enrouée, laissant ses yeux troubles descendre sur les lèvres rouges écarlates si appétissantes de sa Reine.

— Tout…fais tout ce que tu veux de moi…

Emma venait de craquer une allumette dans une pièce remplie de vapeur d'essence. Sa Majesté laissa un grondement sourd s'échapper de sa gorge avant de se jeter sur sa victime consentante. Elle s'accapara la bouche de la sauveuse avec une ferveur enivrante et totalement hors de contrôle. La blonde se sentit flotter quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Regina les avait téléportées sur le canapé du salon. Emma se retrouvait posée sur l'assise avec une Reine, toujours aussi occupée à lui dévorer la bouche, juchée sur ses cuisses. La rencontre des deux langues les fit gémir de concert, et la sauveuse crispa ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire pour l'écraser contre elle, possessivement.

Sa Majesté répondit à l'étreinte en enroulant ses deux bras derrière la nuque de sa blonde, approfondissant le baiser avec une passion qui les emmena jusqu'au bord de l'étourdissement par manque d'oxygène.

A bout de souffle, Emma se laissa tomber contre le dossier du divan, gardant ses mains accrochées aux hanches de sa belle, et elle lui lança un regard espiègle en haletant difficilement.

— J'aime bien…ta façon…de…compartimenter…

Regina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, puis elle se pencha sensuellement vers l'avant pour lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille, laissant ses mains glisser sur les épaules et les bras de sa blonde.

— Tu as un drôle de pouvoir sur moi…alors profites-en au lieu de perdre du temps à te moquer…

Le cœur de la sauveuse traversa un épisode de fibrillation assez intense avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de descendre ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune, pour remonter sous la robe, lentement, du bout des doigts. Regina gémit de plaisir, et posa ses lèvres brûlantes dans le cou de sa tortionnaire pour des baisers suaves et appuyés, qui firent frissonner la blonde des pieds à la tête.

Les mains d'Emma caressaient les jambes de la Reine des genoux aux hanches, et vice versa, avec une délicatesse aussi bouleversante qu'insupportable. Sa Majesté suffoquait d'impatience.

— Emmmaaa…

— Pressée Majesté ?

Le ton malicieux agaça la brune qui saisit brusquement la main gauche de la sauveuse avec sa droite, la clouant sur place d'un regard incendiaire, elle se releva ensuite sur les genoux, et la plaqua sur son entrejambe avec détermination.

— J'aimerai jouir avant qu'un de ces abrutis d'ivrogne de nain vienne casser l'ambiance Miss Swan…cela te semble-t-il possible ?

Toute trace d'air avait déserté les poumons de la blonde, à l'instant même où la paume de sa main était entrée en contact avec le dessous trempé de sa Reine. Elle dut s'obliger mentalement à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal pour éviter la syncope qui la guettait. La sauveuse avait fermé les yeux sous l'émotion de l'attouchement osé, perpétré par Regina, elle les rouvrit doucement en régulant son souffle encore fragile et les leva pour les ancrer vaillamment dans ceux, noirs d'un désir impérieux, et d'autre chose, plus doux, étonnamment, de sa Majesté.

Emma ne la lâcha pas du regard tout en commençant à mouvoir ses doigts le long de la soie imbibée, elle accéléra graduellement le rythme et la pression jusqu'à voir la brune lâcher prise, trembler et se retenir en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, comme si elle avait peur de s'écrouler sur elle.

— Oh oui Emma…c'est tellement bon…

La poitrine de sa belle étant maintenant à sa portée, la sauveuse en profita immédiatement en parsemant le décolleté assez échancré de baisers mouillés, léchant le creux entre les seins en grognant de frustration, en voulant plus.

Regina hoqueta de désapprobation en sentant la blonde retirer sa main et la repousser doucement, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre avant de comprendre et approuver la manœuvre de son amante. Emma ne perdit pas une seconde, en effet, pour dégrafer l'arrière de la robe de la brune, puis elle la bascula de ses jambes, la soulevant par les hanches, pour l'allonger sur le canapé, et finit à genoux entre ses cuisses pour tirer sur le haut du vêtement et le faire glisser jusqu'à s'en débarrasser tout à fait. La sauveuse resta prostrée un instant, ébahie devant tant de beauté, ses yeux lui brûlaient, une telle vision pouvait certainement rendre aveugle, mais bienheureuse celle qui perdrait la vue après s'être repue d'une image si merveilleuse. Sa Majesté, couverte uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, la couvant d'un regard presque féroce, se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux mi-long légèrement ébouriffés sur l'accoudoir du divan. Magnifique !

Emma remonta ses mains sur les cuisses de sa belle jusqu'à attraper les bords de sa culotte, et elle fit le chemin inverse en entrainant la lingerie doucement le long des jambes douces et frémissantes de sa brune alanguie. Sa Majesté s'occupa fébrilement de son soutien-gorge en se contorsionnant habilement pour garder la sauveuse coincée entre ses jambes. La blonde se dégagea tout de même légèrement sur l'arrière pour se courber jusqu'aux boucles brunes brillantes d'humidité qui l'attiraient inexorablement depuis que ses yeux s'étaient portés dessus. Elle écarta de ses deux mains les cuisses de Regina en se penchant. Le premier coup de langue, remontant la totalité du sexe jusqu'à y déloger le clitoris, les fit gémir toutes les deux à part égale. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, ahuris tout autant que fiévreux.

— Emma…par pitié continue…

La sauveuse sourit de concupiscence, et d'orgueil aussi un peu, avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Lapant avec révérence les grandes lèvres, puis insinuant une langue agile et délicate jusqu'aux petites, qu'elle lécha aussi soigneusement pour les faire s'ouvrir délicatement sur une source chaude et abondante, qui la fit haleter de satisfaction.

— Tu es délicieuse ma Reine…si délicieuse…

Regina crut mourir de plaisir en entendant la voix rauque de sa sauveuse la complimenter sur son goût. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu au cours de sa longue existence une expérience sexuelle aussi érotique. Son corps vibrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire, prise dans la torpeur langoureuse qui irradiait de son ventre à chaque parcelle de son anatomie. Quand elle sentit la langue d'Emma s'enrouler autour de son clitoris, avant de le suçoter délicatement, un gémissement désespéré annonça sa reddition imminente. Car sa Majesté avait beau tenter de résister pour prolonger cet extraordinaire ravissement de ses sens, la dextérité passionnée et gourmande de sa blonde eut raison d'elle dans un déferlement d'endorphine qui la terrassa après avoir crié son plaisir en un seul mot, essentiel, son corps s'arquant par à-coup, dévasté.

— Emma !

La sauveuse s'accrocha jusqu'au bout, malgré l'agitation spasmodique de sa brune, et elle remonta juste assez pour poser sa tête sur son ventre, quand la tempête se fut calmée, profitant de la douceur de sa peau sur sa joue, de la chaleur de son épiderme, soupirant de bien-être.

Un temps certain s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien de plus que la main de Regina qui venait caresser la chevelure blonde et bouclée éparpillée sur son abdomen. Ce genre de félicité si précieuse semblait ne pas avoir besoin de mots, les respirations satisfaites et posées suffisaient à exprimer le bonheur du moment, inestimable.

Emma soupira pour finir, déjà peinée d'interrompre l'instant.

— Je resterais bien comme ça pendant des heures mais tu dois commencer à avoir un peu froid non ?

La brune plongea une dernière fois ses doigts avec volupté dans la crinière dorée, et admit.

— Un peu…et puis nous n'allons pas dormir ici n'est-ce pas ?!

La sauveuse se releva prestement et tendit immédiatement les mains pour aider sa Reine, qui la regarda interloquée.

— Vous pensez m'habiller aussi Miss Swan ?

Emma rigola au retour rapide de l'esprit sarcastique de sa Majesté. Cela l'amusait bien plus qu'autre chose depuis longtemps.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai bien déshabillé ! C'est un peu pareil non ?...mais tu peux rester comme ça, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Regina attrapa ses mains finalement et profita de l'élan pour se coller tout contre elle une fois debout.

— Et si on inversait la nudité Miss Swan ? Hum !? Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir une dette envers la sauveuse…

Le sourire carnassier était de retour lui aussi, et Emma déglutit difficilement en sentant les mains de la brune s'attaquer à la ceinture de son jeans. La blonde les arrêta pourtant et rougit sous le regard interrogateur de sa Majesté qui ne comprenait pas sa résistance. Elle se racla la gorge plusieurs fois en se reculant doucement, gardant les mains de la brune dans les siennes, pour amoindrir le retrait.

— J'ai…j'ai comme qui dirait été servie finalement…euh je sais pas si c'est compréhensible…je me sens un peu bête en fait mais j'ai…enfin en fait j'ai déjà…euh…

Regina avait d'abord arqué un sourcil circonspect, voire même hostile, puis, malgré le bafouillage pénible de la blonde, le doute avait cédé le pas à l'étonnement qui s'était vite transformé en hilarité irrépressible. La brune se laissa tomber, toujours nue, sur le canapé, en se tordant dans un fou rire qui finit de mettre Emma mal à l'aise.

— Ouais bon ça va hein !...j'ai adoré te…enfin j'ai vraiment pris mon pied à…ouais ben voilà c'est dit !

Rouge d'embarras, la blonde enfila rapidement ses chaussures, abandonnées au pied du canapé, et partit en direction du hall d'entrée d'un pas vif, récupérant sa veste au porte-manteau en passant.

Regina réagit au quart de tour et se téléporta, habillée et recoiffée s'il vous plaît, juste à temps devant la porte. Elle s'y appuya nonchalamment, arborant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, face à une sauveuse qui s'était stoppée en bas des marches, silencieuse, rongeant son frein, la mine fermée.

La Reine ricana tendrement et s'avança vers elle.

— Emma c'est…c'est tellement adorable…pourquoi tu es gênée ?

— Adorable ? C'est pas un des synonymes de « nulle » pour toi ?

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire encore. Et se stoppa net en constatant l'air contrarié d'Emma. Elle arriva à quelques centimètres de la blonde et posa son front doucement contre le sien, gardant un regard tendre et tout de même légèrement pétillant dans les émeraudes confuses de sa sauveuse.

— Emma…

La voix rauque, envoûtante, et ces lèvres douces et pleines frôlant les siennes en expirant son prénom, eurent raison de sa précédente contrariété…« je peux rien faire contre ça… »…la sauveuse soupira d'impuissance et colla doucement sa bouche aux lèvres, encore entrouvertes du mot prononcé. Les bras de Regina s'enroulèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa nuque, pendant que les siens retrouvaient leur place naturellement autour de la taille fuselée de sa Majesté. Le baiser fut le plus tendre qu'elles aient partagé jusqu'à maintenant, un baiser plus amoureux que charnel. La conscience du dérapage sentimental dut les frapper en même temps car elles se reculèrent presque simultanément, partageant brièvement un regard embarrassé. La Reine se racla la gorge en se détournant vers l'entrée.

— Bien…je ne te mets pas dehors…cependant l'heure doit être avancée maintenant et…

— Oui tu as raison…je vais y aller…bonsoir Regina.

La blonde s'élança vivement vers la porte sans lever les yeux, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil, hésitante.

— Vous avez oublié quelque chose Miss Swan ?

La distance que Regina avait essayé de mettre dans sa voix, sans y parvenir au vu du tremblement, sembla finir de convaincre la blonde, qui revint finalement sur ses pas, déterminée.

— Oui…juste un petit truc…

Elle se pencha vers la brune pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, la laissant figée de surprise.

— A demain, passe une bonne nuit…et une bonne journée demain…bonsoir.

Emma lui sourit gentiment en reculant et passa finalement la porte, la refermant doucement derrière elle.

Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours ébahie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Aidez-moi mon Dieu ! Je sors avec une Charming !

 **SQ**

 **Dixième cours…**

— Emma arrête !

La sauveuse grogna en se serrant un peu plus dans le dos de la brune, écartant ses cheveux d'une main pour atteindre la nuque de ses lèvres. Regina se cambra de plaisir et crispa la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle fit appel à toute sa volonté et prit une grande inspiration tremblante, avant de se retourner pour repousser Emma.

— Emma j'ai dit stop !

— Mais juste un câlin, on s'est pas vues de la journée quand même !

Regina arqua un sourcil circonspect, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire à la mine boudeuse…« absolument irrésistible ! »…de sa blonde.

— Il n'est pas question de « câlin » ici mais de « cuisine » Miss Swan ! Vous avez eu votre « dernière fois » donc concentrez-vous !

Emma ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur, puis plissa les yeux de suspicion.

— Tu oses prétendre que c'était prémédité, comme genre pour t'en débarrasser !

La Reine se pinça l'arête du nez de consternation en secouant la tête.

— Absurde ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Emma.

— C'est toi qui a commencé, assume !

Regina planta deux orbes noirs de colère dans les émeraudes rageuses de la blonde. Elles se jaugèrent un instant en silence, campant sur leur position, puis la brune baissa les yeux et se détourna pour commencer à ranger les ustensiles. Emma la laissa faire un moment, perdue, puis demanda.

— Heu…tu fais quoi là exactement ?

— Cela ne se voit pas Miss Swan !? Je range…à quoi bon puisque vous êtes incapable de la moindre persévérance.

La sauveuse râla.

— Putain mais c'est pas vrai !

— Langage Miss Swan !

— Ouais ouais j'y penserai…allez Majesté…c'est bon je me tiens à carreau, allez !

Emma coupa la route à la brune, se plaçant entre la table et l'évier, lui bloquant le passage, les mains en avant dans un signe d'apaisement, la mine contrite.

— S'il te plaît…désolée je…c'est dur de pas te toucher c'est tout…

Les derniers mots moururent sur les lèvres de la blonde en même temps qu'elle baissait la tête et les mains, résignée, attendant la sentence.

Regina résistait pour garder son courroux intact, toutefois la vision de cet ange blond repentant et soumis à sa décision l'attendrissait lamentablement. De plus Emma osait verbaliser son besoin de contact avec elle, son envie, chose que pour sa part elle occultait au possible pour ne pas devenir folle. Elle n'était pas fière ni tout le temps consciente du chaud et froid qu'elle imposait à sa blonde, ne faisant que la déstabiliser un peu plus, empêtrée qu'elle était entre ses doutes et ses désirs. Sa Majesté soupira de dépit. Prisonnière malgré elle de ses…sentiments ?!

— Emma regarde-moi…

La sauveuse leva un regard timide, entre espoir et appréhension.

— Il ne nous reste qu'une dizaine de jours…pourtant je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire illusion en insistant sur deux ou trois plats spécifiques…il n'est nul besoin de s'acharner à travailler la totalité du repas…tu ne vas pas tout faire toute seule tout de même ce jour-là !

Un sourire narquois monta rapidement aux lèvres de la blonde face au discours de plus en plus enflammé de Regina, qui serrait maintenant les points en la regardant comme l'Oncle Sam sur les affiches de l'US Army. Elle gloussa de soulagement en comprenant que la partie ne faisait que commencer…« rien n'est perdu Swan, accroche-toi ! ».

— Ok Majesté ! Les mains dans les poches et l'esprit concentré !...euh enfin façon de parler hein ! Je vais pas les garder dans les poches puisque…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et voilà ! Blablabla ! Au boulot Miss Swan ! Au lieu de massacrer le peu de matière grise qu'il te reste en propos incohérents !

La sauveuse éclata d'un rire joyeux, car soulagée, et tira la langue en direction de la Reine pour répondre à sa pique. Celle-ci fit semblant quelques secondes, la mine sévère, puis elle éclata de rire à son tour.

Le cours pouvait enfin débuter.

 **SQ**

 **Hum...merci Infirmière Julia :)) c'était finalement bien agréable d'être à ta merci toute la semaine ;)  
**


	6. Apple Pie

**Hello ! Ya es domingo joder ! ;)**

 **Je commence par là parce que ça m'inquiète :$ Miss Raven ! Votre prochain, très prochain, énormément prochain départ me fait craindre l'abandon de votre si "charmante" ;) story...tu m'avais prommmiiiiiiiiiis ! Ouiiiiiinnnnnn ! :'(...Bon vent les filles ! :)) bisous et faites attention à vous :-x  
**

 **Certaines partent...sniff !...et d'autres reviennent :D Je suis personnellement aux anges que notre Cleodacieuse est miraculeusement réapparue avec son "Impostures" :)) ENORME !**

 **Bon dimanche, bonne semaine et... x)...vous m'avez compris :P**

 **SQ**

 **Onzième cours…**

Regina avait intercepté la sauveuse sur son palier comme si elle l'attendait là depuis des heures. Elle l'avait ensuite traînée jusqu'à la cuisine en la tirant derrière elle comme une forcenée, si bien que la blonde avait suivi docilement, trouvant sa Majesté déjà bien assez excitée sans en rajouter.

Une fois à ses cotés face à la table, elle constata que le dessus était recouvert de tartes de toutes sortes, enfin non pas vraiment car il y avait trois types qui semblaient se répéter, avec des gabarits, des teintes de cuisson ou des détails plus ou moins différents.

Emma pinça les lèvres de concentration en se demandant si elle avait affaire à un test…« Genre c'est quelle tarte ? Et y'a quoi dedans ? »…mais la brune, impatiente de tout lui expliquer, ne la laissa pas s'enliser dans l'erreur plus longtemps, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle ait posé son cuir rouge sur un dossier de chaise avant de s'exclamer.

— Ma dernière proposition était la meilleure et j'ai déjà orchestré notre victoire !

— T'y vas pas un peu fort sur le café en ce moment ?

Sa Majesté se tourna violemment vers Emma avec un sourcil froncé de contrariété, et commença à débiter à toute vitesse d'un air agité.

— Pendant que Madame le Shérif se tourne les pouces entre deux interventions spectaculaires pour secourir les chats en détresse coincés en haut des arbres de Storybrooke moi je m'épuise à faire refaire chronométrer essayer réessayer et encore et encore…

— Wow ! wow ! wow ! ok respect ! Je me jette à vos pieds Ô Grande Déesse de cuisson Thanksgivienne !

Regina soupira d'agacement, en partie pour contrôler son amusement, parce que la sauveuse le fit, évidemment, se jeter à ses pieds.

— Emmaaa…

— Oui je sais je suis impossible…mais tu m'aimes bien quand même…hein ?

— Relève-toi si tu veux le savoir.

La sauveuse bondit sur ses pieds tel un cabris et ne put empêcher un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet de monter à ses lèvres dès que ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux, indéchiffrables, de sa brune. Regina se mordit la lèvre presque au sang mais ne put, elle non plus malgré tout, retenir le sourire égayé par les pitreries de sa blonde qui finit par s'inscrire sur son visage. Elles se fixèrent un moment avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Sa Majesté reprit son souffle la première et claqua fortement sa main sur le bras d'Emma, toujours bidonnée face à elle.

— Aïe ! Hé ça va pas !

— Reprends-toi enfin ! Ce n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi immature !

— Ouais mais ça t'a calmée en tout cas…j'ai cru que ta tête allait exploser tout à l'heure…sérieux ! T'avais de la fumée qui sortait des oreilles !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant avec dérision.

— Voyez-vous cela…on prend soin de sa Reine…

Elle sursauta de surprise en sentant les mains de la sauveuse la saisir par la taille et la tirer, avec force, dans ses bras. Regina se retrouva bloquée dans une accolade câline et réconfortante, qui l'ébranla assez pour qu'elle n'ait aucune réaction à opposer. La blonde lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

— Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi…ça a toujours été le cas…et maintenant…encore plus…

Sa Majesté eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas chanceler, tellement ses jambes semblaient bien trop faibles pour la porter tout d'un coup. Elle se raccrocha désespérément aux épaules d'Emma, préférant resserrer l'étreinte plutôt que s'effondrer, oui bien entendu, car quelle autre raison aurait pu la pousser à se blottir à son tour avec une telle vigueur, n'est-ce pas ?...« Oh oui…belle force de caractère…le déni ! »…se reprocha-t'elle avec morgue.

Elles s'enlacèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieuses, partageant un moment de tendresse apaisant. Puis Regina se recula légèrement, juste assez pour croiser le regard de la sauveuse. Elles se sourirent, doucement, avec une retenue largement entachée de connivence. La minuterie du four les interpella tout à fait et l'étreinte prit fin, ramenant sa Majesté à son obsession culinaire.

— La dernière ! Enfin de celles que j'ai concocté cet après-midi.

— T'as fait toutes ces tartes cet aprèm !?

— Bien sûr ! Je préférais m'avancer sur certains réglages…pas la peine que je rentre dans les détails… ?!

— Non ça ira.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…quoi qu'il en soit cela nous fera gagner du temps plus tard…donc…il y a trois desserts typiques à Thanksgiving, trois tartes pour faire simple, à la pomme, ma préférée bien entendu, à la noix de pécan, qui semble être la tienne, je parierais sur le gros plus qu'apporte la glace à la vanille et la chantilly, et enfin, à la citrouille.

— Bravo pour tes connaissances sur les fêtes traditionnelles américaines ! Hi Ha ! Et encore bravo pour comme tu me connais bien purée !…enfin surtout ma gourmandise en fait.

— Oui une gourmande…je l'avais bien notée…

La voix suave au ton pourtant très rauque de la brune fit déglutir difficilement Emma. La sauveuse ne se posa même la question sur la référence, et il lui sembla tout à coup que la température du four se répandait dans la pièce, oh oui il faisait bien au moins une centaine de degré là tout de suite.

Le rire moqueur de sa Reine la sortit de sa combustion psychologique et la ramena à la réalité.

— Je suis écarlate c'est ça !?

— Rouge vif cramoisie pour être exacte.

— Merci de la précision…c'était pas nécessaire mais pourquoi s'en priver !

— Je t'en prie Miss Swan…toujours prête à te rendre service.

Encore une fois, le rire au bord des lèvres, elles se complaisaient dans leurs petites joutes, ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

Quelques « reprises de volée » plus tard, Regina finissait d'expliquer sa nouvelle stratégie.

— Vous n'avez pas encore discuté du repas avec Snow ?

— Non…pas vraiment…elle me saoule juste tous les jours à me demander si je veux vraiment participer…

— Très bien ! Demain tu lui annonces que tu t'occupes des desserts.

— Ha ouais ! Génial ! On les prépare la veille et pouf ! Je me pointe avec le lendemain !

— Absolument pas ! Le principe de cette réunion de famille, orchestrée par ta mère, est de préparer l'ensemble du repas le matin même, en compagnie qui plus est, alors oublie les solutions de facilité.

— Mouais c'était un peu trop beau…

Emma se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail dans son dos et croisa les bras, une moue dépitée sur les lèvres.

— Réduire le choix de façon aussi drastique va beaucoup nous aider Emma…et l'avantage de ce type de plat est qu'une fois au four, le travail est presque terminé, cela évitera des accidents de cuisson imprévisibles…

La sauveuse se rendit compte brusquement que, non seulement Regina se démenait pour trouver des solutions à SON problème, et qu'en plus elle essayait de la rassurer en se tordant les mains face à son mutisme un peu sombre.

— Pardon, excuse-moi ! Je suis là à me plaindre comme une gamine…quelle ingratitude ! Quelle nulle je te jure ! Merci ! Tellement merci pour tout ce que tu fais…vraiment Regina merci beaucoup !

Les joues de sa Majesté rosirent légèrement et elle cacha son plaisir comme à son habitude.

— Ne nous emballons pas Miss Swan…

La brune balaya la table d'un coup de poignet élégant et les tartes disparurent au profit des ingrédients redistribués chacun dans leur contenant.

— La version « pâtisserie » de mes cours vient juste de commencer…peu de chose pour ce soir, reprenons les bases et demain…les choses sérieuses commencent !

 **SQ**

 **Douzième cours…**

— Aujourd'hui c'est…Apple Pie !

 **Une heure plus tard…**

— Mais enfin merde Regina ! Avoue que quand même ça rendrait tout plus simple si on prenait une pâte brisée déjà faite ! Et en plus y'en faut deux bordel !

— Langage Miss Swan ! Rendre les choses plus simples ! Comment faire avec un âne bâté comme vous ! JE-NE-PEUX-PAS-FAIRE-PLUS-SIMPLE ! Plus simple ce serait RIEN DU TOUT !

 **SQ**

 **Treizième cours…**

— Aujourd'hui…toujours Apple Pie…

 **Un quart d'heure plus tard…**

— Si vous soufflez encore une fois Miss Swan…juste une seule fois…je vous arrache le cœur, je le badigeonne d'un jaune d'œuf, je le saupoudre de sucre brun et je le dépose dans un four à 220 degrés jusqu'à ce qu'il EXPLOSE !

 **SQ**

 **Quatorzième cours…**

— Aujourd'hui…alors une petite idée Miss Swan ? Allez je suis bonne joueuse je vous aide…cela concerne mon fruit préféré…

— Ouais c'est bon Regina…je crois que j'ai du sarcasme chez moi pour plusieurs hivers déjà alors on va pas commencer tout de suite ok ? Je saurais pas où le mettre !

— Oh quel bonheur ! J'ai la version parlante aujourd'hui…pas soufflante comme hier !

— Bon ok pas la peine…je me casse avant de perdre encore un peu plus d'audition que ces derniers jours…pause, récup, congé, bref, appelle ça comme tu veux, à demain.

 **SQ**

 **Quinzième cours…**

— Aujour…

— Aujourd'hui on fait l'amour.

— Que…quoi ! Miss Swan !

Emma traversa la cuisine d'un pas hésitant, et une fois près de la brune, elle ancra deux émeraudes implorantes dans l'insondable noirceur de ses yeux.

— Regina…ça marche pas l'abstinence…on va finir par se taper dessus…

Sa Majesté leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

— Vous prétendez que votre piètre aptitude ET attitude en cuisine sont dues à votre frustration sexuelle !?

La sauveuse se claqua la main sur le front assez brusquement pour que Regina recule de deux pas.

— Miss Sw…

— Arrête de mettre de la distance comme ça…comme si…comme si j'avais tout imaginé…et je ne parle pas de ton léger recul quand tu as sursauté y'a dix secondes ok ? Si tu me la sors celle-là je pars mais je reviens pas, ok Mme le maire !?

Regina frémit de surprise, Emma avait parfaitement anticipé sa prochaine dénégation sarcastique. La brune se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour rebondir, pourtant la menace de sa blonde semblait bloquer ses synapses, elle restait figée, muette et…terrifiée.

La sauveuse avait usé de l'ancien titre de son ancienne supérieure pour lui rappeler l'époque où les conflits ne se terminaient pas en fou rire entre elles, elle ne s'attendait pas cependant à la voir blêmir de la sorte.

— Hé-Ho ! Vas pas tomber dans les pommes non plus hein !? NON…non j'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès de parler de pomme comme la tarte comme…comme…non je te jure que…

Regina explosa d'un rire libérateur, n'en pouvant plus entre les élucubrations et le gestuel de la blonde, qui s'agitait frénétiquement pour s'excuser d'avoir prononcé le mot « pomme », comme si cela représentait la provocation suprême. Le genre de rire qui monte du plus profond de votre corps et vous laisse pantelante et les joues mouillées, dans un bien-être total, apaisée.

Emma ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux une seconde, et le sourire béat qui s'affichait sur son visage exprimait à lui seul le bon moment qu'elle venait elle aussi de passer, ravie d'avoir désamorcée sans le vouloir une énième crise, et bien contente d'en avoir été la spectatrice principale. La sauveuse ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre et de voir rire la magnifique brune qui se trouvait face à elle.

Un calme relatif imprégna l'ambiance, les deux protagonistes se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions respectives et elles se contentèrent d'échanger des regards. Parfois timide, plus souvent lascif, et quelque fois hypnotique. La tension monta crescendo, et le jeu tourna au duel.

— Emma…il me semble que tu as proposé une recette…particulière…pour aujourd'hui non !?

— Exact…ma Reine…

La sauveuse prononça son titre avec une voix si douce, si chaude, si…oh mon Dieu ! Regina se retenait des deux mains au bord de la table pour s'empêcher de bondir en avant, tel un fauve.

— Et bien il se pourrait que je regrette de ne pas avoir mieux étudiée cette proposition somme toute…honnête…hum Emma ?!

La blonde se passa la langue sur les lèvres de manière si subjective, bien qu'inconsciente, qu'elle déclencha une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans le ventre de sa Majesté, une de plus. L'air de la pièce s'épaississait doucement pendant qu'elles se mangeaient des yeux, se demandant chacune laquelle des deux craquerait la première.

Et au milieu de ce tourbillon de sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, les orbes noirs et si expressifs de la Reine s'allumèrent brusquement d'une idée qui parut immédiatement lui plaire, au vu du sourire carnassier qui lui montait aux lèvres.

— Miss Swan…et si je vous proposais…disons…une forme supplémentaire de motivation…seriez-vous plus amène de vous concentrer ?

Emma sortit brusquement de sa transe.

— Quoi ?

— Eloquent !

— Ben j'ai pas tout suivi là…on discutait gentiment de mon excellente proposition et…et tu repars avec les « vous » les « Miss Swan »…quelle motivation supplémentaire !?

Regina laissa son sourire s'épanouir naturellement et un petit ricanement lui échappa.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas tout perdu non plus.

Emma s'approcha jusqu'à frôler la brune, investissant sa zone de confort sans complexe, ses émeraudes pétillantes d'un aplomb qu'elle ne ressentait pourtant qu'à moitié, toujours troublée au-delà du possible par cette aura charnelle qui les entourait à les étouffer dès qu'elles baissaient leur garde.

— Quelle motivation ?

Sa Majesté supporta stoïquement la promiscuité envahissante de sa blonde sans ciller. Pourtant Dieu sait que son cœur tambourinait à lui en faire mal, son sang pulsant à un rythme effréné, se ruant dans ses veines tel un fleuve déchainé en pleine crue. C'était exactement cela, toutes ses envies, ses désirs, cette passion qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, déborder, tout ravager sur leur passage, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'en préoccuper. Car, oui, après des années de contentement, de renoncement, d'apaisement même malgré ce qu'en pensait certains, cette sauveuse n'avait de cesse depuis son arrivée un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, de la pousser dans ses retranchements, et là, Regina sentait que les digues qu'elle avait mis 28 ans à bâtir étaient sur le point de céder.

Combien elle s'était leurrée en pensant qu'un peu de lest suffirait à calmer ses pulsions… !?...Il s'avérait finalement que chaque regard, chaque geste, pouvait déclencher des poussées de fièvre incontrôlables et difficilement supportables, de part et d'autre.

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'acharnait à lier leur activité culinaire et…non-culinaire…pour y trouver une espèce de justification, c'était, semblerait-il, aussi stupide qu'inutile…pourtant elle s'obstinait…« Je suis une Reine ! Du moins je l'étais…et le resterais ! »…angoissée par les conséquences d'un laisser-aller qui ruinerait ses dernières chances de rédemption auprès de son fils. Son passé sentimental ne prêchant pas en sa faveur pour ce qui était des conséquences.

La brune se recula finalement d'un bon mètre, espérant par la même retrouver l'audace nécessaire à sa prochaine manœuvre. Elle portait ce jour un pantalon de tailleur gris anthracite, cintré et élégant, accompagné d'un pull noir fin, col en v, qui semblait à même le corps. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa taille, attrapant les bord du haut, et se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, fluide et gracieux, pour lui permettre d'ôter le vêtement d'un seul mouvement. Elle apparut face à la sauveuse, en soutien-gorge de dentelle noir et violet, laissant négligemment son pull glisser sur le sol après qu'elle l'ait lâché.

Emma, surprise, se retrouva tétanisée, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités. Elle déglutit difficilement pendant de longues secondes avant de trouver la force de parler à une Regina, frissonnante et curieusement anxieuse, qui se mordillait les lèvres en attendant sa réaction.

— Je…ok je…je vois pas trop mais tu vas m'expliquer pendant que je me remets de mon premier infarctus ok ?

Sa Majesté la remercia d'un sourire tendre, toujours sensible à la faculté de sa blonde de la mettre à l'aise en toutes circonstances quand elle la sentait se crisper. Puis elle inspira profondément, ancrant des yeux qu'elle espérait fermes et décidés, dans les nuances tumultueuses de vert d'Emma, qui se battait à en trembler, pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver plus bas, sur ces deux merveilles qui la hantaient encore plus depuis qu'elle avait goûté à leur sensibilité douce et chaude.

— Nous pouvons découper la conception de l'Apple Pie en autant de vêtement que j'ai sur le corps et à chaque réussite et bien…

Emma eut un hoquet d'inspiration.

— Un Strip Cook !

Un silence monacal emplit la pièce le temps d'un souffle avant que deux rires s'élèvent à l'unisson, se transformant bien vite en ricanements tendus néanmoins, oppressées qu'elles étaient par la tension du moment. Emma se reprit la première.

— Waouh ! Je connaissais pas…ça c'est de la pédagogie Majesté !

— Je tente de m'adapter à votre âge mental Miss Swan…j'ai pensé qu'un petit côté « ludique » vous inciterait à plus de sérieux.

La sauveuse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant avec amusement, laissant malgré elle, ses yeux descendre sur deux mamelons plantureux, dont les tétons, érigés au possible, poussaient sur la lingerie, accentuant l'impression d'urgence à lui arracher dans les plus brefs délais, pour son propre bien-être. Elle grogna d'une voix enrouée, perdant son sourire au profit d'un masque austère, son désir brûlant se réfugiant sous deux paupières qu'elle ferma avec détermination avant de parler.

— J'apprécie l'effort d'imagination mais…là tu vois je vois plus le côté « lubrique » que « ludique » donc…j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça va être contre-productive ton idée parce que…

Emma bloqua sa respiration, laissant échapper un ou deux halètements étranglés. Ses pensées étant tout aussi tourmentées que sa précédente vision, elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et plongea deux émeraudes flamboyantes dans l'onyx attentif car impressionné de sa brune, qui buvait comme du petit lait les émotions prodigieuses qu'elle voyait se succéder à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les prunelles de la sauveuse.

— Parce que je te laisse genre deux secondes pour remettre ton pull avant que le tas de vêtement par terre augmente ok !? Alors à vos marques Majesté !

 **SQ**

 **Besos mi correctora de lujo ! Mi Julia :3**


	7. Le temps perdu

**Hello Girls and Boys ! :))**

 **Désolée pour la semaine dernière, je cumule les embrouilles en ce moment à la vitesse grand V, donc je fais plus comme je peux que comme je veux, sorry for that :'( mais je pense que ce petit chapitre, qui est en quelque sorte un cadeau Extra M ;) vu que la fic s'approche de la fin, devrait me valoir si ce n'est le pardon au moins un sursis...hi hi hi :P**

 **So enjoy ! :)) ou bien !? ;)**

 **SQ**

Regina n'eut même pas le temps de se pencher vers son pull que la sauveuse se jetait sur elle, les deux bras en avant pour la saisir. Un réflexe ancré dans son code génétique d'Evil Queen lui permit de disparaître dans un nuage violet avant même que la blonde ne la frôle. Elle réapparut au 1er étage, en haut des marches de l'escalier du hall sans l'avoir vraiment préméditée, là encore guidée par son instinct de préservation.

Un fracas immense suivi de jurons en provenance de la cuisine, lui fit penser que la blonde, emportée par son élan, ne devait pas avoir eu de chance avec sa réception. Sa Majesté ricana moqueusement, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une sauveuse échevelée et hargneuse apparaisse dans le hall en criant.

— Regina ! Où t'es planquée tricheuse !

La brune rigola franchement au ton exaspéré d'Emma, faisant lever la tête de celle-ci dans sa direction. Elles se dévorèrent des yeux un instant et la sauveuse l'apostropha en s'approchant doucement des escaliers.

— C'est pas du jeu ! J'ai pas de magie moi !

Regina souriait malicieusement en la regardant poser un pied sur la première marche.

— Et bien il va falloir courir très vite alors…

Une lueur d'amusement pur envahit les pupilles émeraudes qui ne la lâchaient pas des yeux en attaquant sa montée vers elle, rapidement remplacée par une grimace de doute.

— ok mais j'ai aucune chance…faudrait poser des règles pour être équitable non !?

Sa Majesté fit la moue, observant toujours l'approche insidieuse de sa blonde sans réagir.

— Quel type de règle Miss Swan ?

Emma s'arrêta net au milieu des escaliers, et sembla se lancer dans une intense réflexion.

— Ben genre t'as pas le droit de disparaître plusieurs fois d'affilée…ou tu comptes jusqu'à cinq quand tu apparais quelque part sans avoir le droit de bouger…enfin je sais pas un truc qui me donne des possibilités quoi !?

La brune fronça un sourcil, puis laissa un sourire machiavélique recouvrir ses lèvres pulpeuses.

— Un mélange de « chat perché » et de « 1.2.3 soleil » ?!

La sauveuse explosa de rire et reprit son ascension, mine de rien, avançant à pas feutré.

— Ouais un truc dans le genre…tu es vraiment joueuse hein !?...tu parles d'une méchante Reine !

La blonde pensait avoir assez occupé sa Majesté pour la prendre de court, pourtant une fois de plus son bond en avant rencontra juste la fumée violette de la magie de Regina. Et Emma finit sa course douloureusement sur le sol du palier.

— Rhaaaa ! Putain ! Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Emma entendit le son étouffé d'un rire facétieux sortir d'une des pièces de l'étage et elle ne perdit pas de temps à masser ses paumes de main, meurtries par sa chute, avant de s'élancer en courant en direction du bruit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer pourtant, malgré la course, car elle était assez proche maintenant pour entendre distinctement sa brune égrainer.

—…3…4…

La sauveuse s'engouffra dans la pièce, qui se trouva être une chambre cossue et étonnamment chaleureuse. L'odeur la frappa en premier, un mélange du parfum de Regina et d'autre chose, indéfinissable et pourtant familier, un rappel évident à la personne physique de sa Majesté, sa propre emprunte. Elle décréta donc rapidement qu'elle se trouvait certainement dans la chambre de sa belle.

—…5…

— Non ! Pars pas !

La blonde avait hurlé sa demande en se jetant à genoux au pied du lit, d'où Regina trônait assise sur le bord, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, bien qu'à demi-nue, sa Majesté ne perdait rien de sa prestance. La brune ronronna de suffisance quelques secondes en l'observant puis déclara, arrogante.

— Vous avez enfin compris où se trouvait votre place Miss Swan…à mes pieds.

Emma resta coite un moment, laissant l'adrénaline quitter lentement son corps, elle essayait d'analyser la situation, perdue entre l'affront et l'envie d'allonger Regina immédiatement sur la couette qui paraissait vraiment moelleuse vu d'ici. Elle opta pour un consensus.

— Est-ce que ma Reine me permettrait de m'avancer quelque peu pour montrer mon allégeance ?

Regina n'était pas dupe. Le regard incendiaire et déterminé que la sauveuse fixait sur elle était une preuve bien suffisante de sa fausse soumission, elle savait donc pertinemment que la blonde espérait une approche pour se jeter sur elle et la bloquer. Malgré tout, elle ne put résister à tant de servilité, susurrer d'une voix faible et enrouée qui plus est, et puis il fallait bien mettre un terme à cette poursuite. Elle prit tout de même le temps de se délecter encore un instant de la position de son Shérif, toujours à genoux, le buste légèrement penché vers l'arrière, et les mains posées sur ses cuisses, paumes tournées vers le ciel, dans l'attente extatique de sa bonne volonté. Cette vision idyllique la fit frissonner de plaisir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne donne enfin son accord, à sa manière bien entendu.

— Devant un tel effort d'élocution Miss Swan, je ne peux que m'incliner…approche-toi Emma.

Les trois derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix rauque et envoutante qui fit tressaillir Emma des pieds à la tête, comme si elle venait d'être traversée par un sortilège. Elles se fixèrent encore quelques secondes, intensément, puis Emma bascula vers l'avant, un sourire résolu sur les lèvres.

 **SQ**

 **Le lendemain…**

Regina papillonna des yeux en se réveillant brutalement. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, s'étant redressée tout aussi brusquement pour vérifier l'heure sur son radio-réveil. La brune se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en grimaçant, puis gloussa en déterminant rapidement la source des contractures musculaires qui irradiaient son corps de crampes et courbatures diverses ce matin. La brune commença à s'étirer, tel un chat, pour se détendre tout en douceur, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Elle envisagea de se servir de sa magie, ou d'une potion, pour accélérer l'assouplissement, cependant quelques petites crispations résiduelles ne méritaient pas autant d'intérêt. Elle préféra profiter de l'instant pour se remémorer sa folle soirée…et sa folle nuit…« Oh mon Dieu ma pauvre petite Regina ! Tu es définitivement perdue ! »…et oui elle ne pouvait qu'admettre avoir succombé, et de nombreuse fois, au tempérament sexuellement débridé de sa blonde de sauveuse, qui d'ailleurs semblait elle-même surprise de sa propre frénésie. Fièvre que sa Majesté avait largement partagé.

Considérant, malgré sa réaction au réveil, vieille habitude sans doute, qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation d'aucune sorte dans la journée, pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas pour se prélasser un moment, bercer par la douce torpeur des souvenirs torrides des heures précédant son endormissement ? Forte de cette autorisation personnelle à la fainéantise débauchée, Regina se laissa glisser un peu plus sous la couette et soupira de félicité.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Regina s'était vite retrouvée nue et en sueur sous le corps tout aussi dénudé et moite de sa sauveuse. La blonde s'acharnait sur sa poitrine depuis de longues minutes, alternant succions, pelotages et coups de langue intempestifs, provoquant des décharges de plaisir si fabuleuses qu'elles incendiaient la totalité de l'épiderme de sa Majesté, qui ondulait fébrilement du bassin pour venir à la rencontre de la hanche d'Emma, posée sur son bas-ventre, juchée qu'elle était sur sa cuisse droite._

 _La brune plaqua l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la sauveuse, pour garder sa bouche délicieuse sur ses seins, pendant que l'autre s'agrippait dans son dos, plantant ses ongles dans la peau tendre pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Emma gémissait d'un mélange de douleur et de plaisir hallucinant, perdue entre son déhanchement erratique, sa langue qui s'enroulait, affamée, autour d'un téton dressé de satisfaction, et les halètements ensorcelants de sa Reine, qui lui labourait l'omoplate avec conviction._

 _Ce corps à corps enfiévré perdura jusqu'à ce que Regina espère plus qu'une simple friction, aussi agréable fut-elle._

— _Emma…viens…viens vers moi…_

 _La sauveuse suivit la main enfouie dans ses boucles blondes qui la tirait vers le haut sans contester. Elle retrouva les lèvres pulpeuses et chaudes de sa brune avec délectation, l'entrainant dans un baiser étourdissant, leurs langues se frottant langoureusement jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Emma n'attendit pas qu'elles reprennent leur souffle avant de glisser une main avide sur le sexe de sa belle, l'urgence étant partagée. Elle la découvrit si mouillée et réceptive qu'elle la pénétra de deux doigts au moment même où leurs lèvres se séparèrent, permettant à sa Majesté d'exprimer son assentiment dans un râle satisfait, entrecoupé par sa respiration sporadique. Regina se sentait brûlée de l'intérieur, et l'intrusion tant attendue convenait parfaitement à son problème. Elle se cambra voluptueusement, s'appuyant fortement sur la main d'Emma qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans la chaleur trempée de la brune._

— _Oh oui…oh oui prends-moi fort Emma…_

 _Ces quelques mots murmurés d'une voix pressante firent voler en éclat le peu d'inhibition restante dans la conscience de la sauveuse, depuis qu'elle se découvrait des appétits surprenants en présence de sa charismatique petite amie. Il est vrai qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois dans une relation charnelle cette espèce de transe fiévreuse qui la submergeait dès que ses mains entraient en contact avec la peau douce de la brune, comme si elles étaient vouées à se donner du plaisir comme nulle autre auparavant._

 _La sauveuse entama un va et vient puissant, auquel elle rajouta vite un troisième doigt, comprenant le besoin de sa Reine de se sentir possédée avec vigueur, puisqu'elle la voulait de la même manière. Emma enroula un bras sous les reins de sa partenaire, et se redressa légèrement pour donner plus d'ampleur à sa pénétration, accélérant le rythme, graduellement, en réponse au mouvement offensif du bassin de la brune qui ahanait de plus en plus laborieusement, agrippée à ses épaules, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'oreiller, implorante._

— _Ouiii mon amour encore…ouiiii plus fort…_

 _La sauveuse demanda l'aide du haut de sa cuisse pour continuer à honorer dignement sa Reine, sentant son biceps se contracter douloureusement et faire trembler son bras de fatigue. Elle sentait la brune tellement proche de l'extase qu'elle se refusait à capituler, bouleversée et portée par l'appellation tendre et passionnée qui lui avait échappée._

 _Regina sentit son orgasme se construire à chaque passage des doigts de sa merveilleuse blonde, pour ensuite exploser violemment et lui traverser le ventre comme une lame affutée et brûlante, prodigieux !_

— _Emmaaaa ! Haaa ouiiii Emmaaaa !_

 _Son corps s'arqua et épousa parfaitement les courbes de sa sauveuse, qui la serra contre elle compulsivement avec ses dernières forces, avant de se laisser retomber avec elle sur la couette, définitivement moelleuse._

 **Retour au présent…**

Regina frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant. Les réminiscences de ses ébats nocturnes la mettaient dans tous ses états et elle allait devoir attendre des heures avant l'arrivée de sa belle déesse blonde. Elle se roula sur le ventre en soupirant de frustration, glissa ses bras sous l'oreiller pour l'appuyer contre son visage et grogna de dépit, dépassée par l'ampleur de cette…relation ?!

Après une nuit pareille, sa détermination à faire d'Emma une pâtissière émérite lui apparaissait vraiment comme le cadet de ses soucis. Une fois de plus elles avaient eu tort en pensant calmer la passion par la passion. Regina serra les cuisses en grommelant pour appuyer son propos, et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Une chaleur insidieuse se propagea dans le creux de son ventre et elle mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer sa plainte, submergée par une vision de la veille.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Elles avaient rejoint la cuisine à la demande d'Emma, ou plutôt de son ventre, qui n'avait eu de cesse de gargouiller dans le silence extatique de la chambre. Regina leur avait préparées un encas substantiel en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et elles finissaient de débarrasser les reliquats en discutant à bâtons rompus, se tournant autour pour ranger et nettoyer._

 _Emma plongeait régulièrement un œil gourmand sur le déshabillé de la brune, qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite, sans prendre la peine de l'agrémenter d'une nuisette ou tout autre sous-vêtement. De part sa transparence, la vue enchanteresse qu'il offrait des formes harmonieuses et plantureuses de sa Majesté était loin de la laisser indifférente, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à réfréner la montée fulgurante de sa température corporelle. La Reine n'avait rien loupé du calvaire climatique de sa blonde, et le ricanement qui lui échappa lança les hostilités._

— _Miss Swan…votre peignoir est pourtant léger et à même la peau, alors que me vaut ce feu aux joues ?_

 _Emma siffla entre ses dents._

— _Quand tu me balances du « Miss Swan » avec cette voix et en me regardant comme ça…wow ! c'est…c'est chaud bouillant pour moi tu vois !?_

 _Sa Majesté fronça un sourcil taquin et s'avança sensuellement vers une blonde qui venait de s'appuyer négligemment de dos contre l'évier, les mains sur le bord, de chaque côté. Emma essayait de garder contenance, néanmoins il fut facile à la brune de constater le blanchiment progressif des jointures de ses doigts, crispés entre le plan de travail et la faïence, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait._

— _Hum…tu me sembles un peu tendue non ?!_

 _Emma bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible et arrêta complètement de respirer quand la brune s'arrêta face à elle et posa ses deux mains sur sa taille, les laissant ensuite glisser sur ses hanches puis sur le devant de ses cuisses, à plat, froissant le tissu du bout des doigts. Regina se pencha doucement pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser tendre et léger, permettant à la sauveuse de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près correct. Mais quand la blonde sentit les pans de son peignoir s'écarter sur deux mains baladeuses et agiles, puisqu'elles s'étaient débarrassées du nœud de la ceinture sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les palpitations reprirent de plus belle, la laissant pantelante._

 _Regina profita de son désarroi pour pousser son exploration tactile, laissant ses mains remontées pour attraper ses seins en coupe et les presser délicatement, électrisant la pointe de ses pouces. La brune occupait ses lèvres à parsemer la mâchoire et le cou d'Emma d'une multitude de baisers chauds et humides. Elle sentait la sauveuse trembler contre elle, le souffle erratique, gémissante, incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Emma sur la bouche, paresseusement, et déclara, malicieuse._

— _Je pense qu'il est préférable que je m'occupe de toi, rapidement, tant de frustration c'est insoutenable Miss Swan !_

 _Emma gloussa à peine, la gorge serrée d'une soif incommensurable. Elle planta deux émeraudes suppliantes et troubles dans le regard noir de désir de sa Reine, qui hocha légèrement la tête d'assentiment._

— _Accordé Miss Swan…_

 _Regina laissa sa langue tracer un chemin brûlant du lobe de l'oreille droite de la sauveuse jusqu'à son nombril, la faisant tressaillir à de nombreuses reprises. Ses mains participant activement à la descente, en glissant de la poitrine de la blonde jusqu'à ses hanches, continuant leur course à l'arrière des cuisses jusqu'au mollet._

 _La brune se retrouva bientôt à genoux devant Emma, et elle continua à caresser lentement ses jambes finement musclées, tout en lui mordillant le ventre pour le plaisir de voir ses abdos se contracter fébrilement sous ses dents. Ses jambes cédèrent encore de quelques centimètres, jusqu'à poser les fesses sur ses talons, et Regina se passa la langue sur les lèvres, inconsciemment, en se délectant du spectacle qu'offrait une magnifique blonde, alanguie et frémissante, désespérément accrochée au bord de l'évier, le souffle court et les yeux clos._

 _Sa Majesté décréta que la torture de sa sauveuse avait assez duré et ses mains montèrent à l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde pour les écarter à sa convenance. Elle se pencha juste après pour poser une bouche immédiatement exigeante sur le sexe déjà en feu d'Emma. Ses lèvres avalèrent goulûment son clitoris, pressant du bout de sa langue sur le petit bourgeon érectile, tirant des cris à la sauveuse, qui finit par lâcher le plan de travail pour plaquer ses deux mains à l'arrière de la tête de Regina, se tenant à elle, littéralement._

 _Le geste eut pour effet d'enflammer encore plus sa Majesté, même si cela paraissait impossible sans risquer un accident domestique, et elle pénétra brusquement sa sauveuse de deux doigts volontaires, sans examen préalable, assurée du résultat. Elle ne fut absolument pas déçue par l'ambiance aquatique qui l'accueillit, et complètement enchantée par les cris de plus en plus aigus d'une Emma en transe, les jambes flageolantes, de plus en plus cramponnée à elle, à lui en tirer les cheveux._

 _Sa Majesté fit preuve d'une virtuosité implacable en accordant parfaitement ses prouesses manuelles et labiales, ne laissant aucun répit ni aucune chance à Emma._

 _La sauveuse capitula dans la foulée, ravagée par un orgasme si puissant et libérateur, qui lui fit hurler le nom de sa bienfaitrice sans complexe._

— _REGINAAAAA !_

 **Retour au présent…**

Elle entendait toujours le hurlement à peine croyable d'Emma, qui s'était ensuite effondrée sur elle, l'entrainant sur le carrelage de la cuisine dans une chute lente mais inexorable. Elles n'étaient pas restées longtemps à terre, vite rattrapées par la fraicheur de la surface, et sa Majesté les avait téléporté, enlacées, sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée du salon, qu'elle avait allumé d'un mouvement fluide du poignet. La brune avait ensuite bercé la sauveuse dans ses bras un long moment, caressant ses boucles blondes d'une main douce en la gardant blottie contre son épaule, son visage dans son cou.

Regina soupira lascivement en se retournant sur le dos dans son lit, étirant une fois de plus son corps toujours un peu courbaturé par ses activités nocturnes, parce qu'à cet instant là, la nuit ne faisait que commencer…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Emma commençait depuis peu à retrouver une respiration normale, complètement terrassée, depuis de longues minutes, par l'intensité de son plaisir, qui lui avait littéralement couper les jambes, et explosé la tête. Elle soupira de bonheur sous les câlins extraordinairement tendres de Regina, et se pelotonna encore un peu plus contre sa brune, inspirant fortement dans son cou pour en inhaler le parfum floral, d'autant plus exquis qu'il se mélangeait à son odeur de peau après l'amour, musquée et précieuse. Le désir lui broya les entrailles avec violence, et la brune nota sa crispation brutale._

— _Tout va bien Emma ?_

 _La voix douce et inquiète de sa Reine la fit sourire, puis glousser, elle était définitivement dans la « Quatrième Dimension » de Storybrooke pour vivre de telle situation affectueuse avec Mme le maire, si naturellement en plus. Elles étaient emboitées au possible, Emma en quelques sorte sur les genoux d'une brune assise au sol et qui la gardait recroquevillé entre ses cuisses, étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea doucement du creux entre l'épaule et le cou, et plongea un regard, où se mélangeaient reconnaissance et nouvelle envie, dans les prunelles noires et soucieuses de Regina._

— _Très bien mais…comment…comment je peux avoir autant envie de toi alors que…alors que je viens à peine…_

 _Le rire rauque, et clairement soulagé de sa Majesté, les secoua doucement toutes les deux quelques instants, toujours enlacées qu'elles étaient. Puis la brune écrasa sans préavis ses lèvres sur la bouche de la sauveuse et l'embarqua dans un baiser sulfureux, sa langue se jetant contre la sienne pour l'inviter à la danse la plus chaude et sensuelle qu'elle ait vécu à ce jour. Elles poussèrent jusqu'au limite de l'asphyxie et se séparèrent, haletantes et excitées, se dévorant des yeux avec concupiscence. Regina ricana._

— _Est-ce réellement un problème Miss Swan ?_

 _Emma lui sourit en retour d'une manière on ne peut plus lascive._

— _Nan pas vraiment t'as raison._

 **Retour au présent…**

Regina gémit en se frôlant le buste de ses mains, elle avait l'impression que sa peau vibrait encore de ses ébats charnelles avec Emma. La nuit s'était étirée en longueur, abritant des débordements consentis et désirés.

L'accalmie avait donc été de courte durée avant qu'une blonde entreprenante se débarrasse de son peignoir, lui arrache son déshabillé vaporeux, pour ensuite se coucher sur elle et parcourir de ses lèvres brûlantes et de ses mains avides, chaque millimètre de sa peau, lentement. Emma avait continué sans merci jusqu'à obtenir les supplications tremblantes de sa brune, dont le corps s'arquait, se pliait et frémissait sous les caresses ardentes, tendu et bouillonnant.

Regina avait joui sur la bouche gourmande de sa sauveuse, une fois de plus, et elle ne s'était pas accordée un long répit avant de se jeter sur Emma à son tour. Elle l'avait prise en levrette, sauvagement, en partie pour la punir de l'avoir tant faite languir, un peu aussi pour voir son Shérif à quatre pattes devant elle, les fesses indécemment relevées, tenue en laisse par sa poigne ferme tirant sur ses boucles blondes, cela l'avait stimulée à un point inimaginable, et pour finir, parce que les cris d'orfraie de sa belle soumise, décidément très expansive ce soir, lui laissaient à penser que la sauveuse prenait un pied d'enfer à se faire prendre agressivement par derrière.

La brune soupira une dernière fois, alanguie, avant de se décider à se lever. Elle n'allait quand même pas passer sa journée au lit à ressasser chaque moment, comme la douche crapuleuse qu'elles avaient prises ensemble après l'expédition salon. Moui bon, personnellement elle trouvait que l'eau enlevait le meilleur, néanmoins elle avait pu profiter de la force musculaire de sa sauveuse, qui l'avait faite sienne, à nouveau, en la soutenant de ses hanches et d'un bras, contre la paroi de verre, lui suçotant et mordillant la pointe des seins avec ferveur. Et que dire de leur retour dans la chambre, où elles étaient sensées se reposer, alors que sa Majesté en avait immédiatement profité pour montrer toute sa tendresse et sa délicatesse à une Emma gémissante…« Cela suffit ! Nymphomane ! »…Regina balança la couette rageusement et sauta presque du lit, excédée.

La brune descendit directement à la cuisine pour se préparer un café bien noir et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet quand elle aperçut la date sur le calendrier mural. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verbaliser à voix haute son dépit.

— Il reste à peine une semaine avant Thanksgiving et les seuls cours qui avancent sont ceux d'anatomie ! C'est ingérable ! Que du temps perdu !

Regina se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en soupirant. Oui, de nombreuses heures de cuisine gâchées dans les bras de sa blonde, il fallait bien le dire, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter, car il était si bon de le perdre ce temps avec Emma.

 **SQ**

 **Bisous et bonne semaine :)) et bien sûr merci ma chérie de correctrice que j'adore :3:3:3:3:3**

 **Un ch'tit clin d'œil à mon audreykat (ouais ça va Zoé arrête d'hurler ! Je sais qu'elle est à toi c'est juste une façon de parler putain !:P) pour ses "cours d'anatomie" ;)...ça m'a tellement fait rire que je t'ai piqué l'idée :D merci !  
**


	8. Il paraît

**Hello ! C'est dimanche...euh ben non c'est jeudi :/ mais, peu importe !...j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme hebdomadaire en ce moment donc nous n'allons pas nous arrêter à une histoire de jour de post, n'est-il pas !? Ça c'est valable pour les "super pros" qui écrivent tout avant de balancer sur FF (ouais j'suis envieuse mais pas capable de le faire nah :P)...et celles qui répondent jamais aux reviews tellement elles te font un honneur de te laisser lire leur chef-d'œuvre...hi hi hi ! ;)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end. Bisous :-x :-x :-x**

 **Enjoy ! Enjoy !? Euh vraiment ?! Bon bah enjoy si tu sais pas quoi faire d'autre...:P**

 **SQ**

 **Seizième cours…**

Elles s'embrassaient intensément depuis un bon quart d'heure dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Les mains de Regina virevoltaient entre la crinière douce de sa blonde, sa nuque et son ventre plat et frémissant, qu'elle adorait griffer gentiment pour la faire gémir et sursauter. Quant à Emma, ses mains remontaient le dos de la brune en la pressant contre elle pour ensuite redescendre et caresser son fessier si ferme et rebondi, un vrai délice.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent encore avant que la sauveuse se recule, rouge et essoufflée, pour enlever son blouson et le laisser tomber à terre. La blonde n'attendit même pas que le vêtement touche le sol avant de plonger à nouveau vers les lèvres pulpeuses et ensorcelantes de Regina, qui l'avaient accaparées dès la porte franchie à son arrivée. Emma ne se rappelait même plus si elles avaient pris le temps de se saluer avant que la brune se jette sur elle.

La sonnette de la porte les fit bondir à la limite de l'infarctus tellement elles en étaient proches. Elles se retrouvèrent figées, retenant leurs souffles déjà précaires, et incapables de réagir. Un deuxième coup plus long retentit.

Regina prit une grande inspiration encore un peu tremblante puis elle murmura d'une voix basse mais dont l'autorité ne se discutait pas.

— Prends ton blouson et va m'attendre à la cuisine.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui fit un petit sourire tendre, l'assurant de son soutien au cas où. Sa Majesté haussa un sourcil arrogant en réponse, étant en pleine possession de sa magie c'était plutôt l'importun qui avait du souci à se faire s'il se montrait agressif, plus personne dorénavant n'aurait l'opportunité de la coller contre l'un des piliers de son porche. La sauveuse ricana en silence, d'un air entendu, en reculant vers sa destination, levant un pouce agrémenté d'un clin d'œil vers une Regina droite et fière qui finit par lui sourire avec malice.

Mme Mills claqua des doigts pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et son maquillage, puis se tourna vers l'entrée et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte. La brune ravala son hoquet de surprise mais ne put empêcher le prénom qui franchit sa bouche dans un souffle.

— Snow-White…

— Bonjour Regina.

Un silence inconfortable prit place entre elles un court instant puis son ex-belle-fille tenta un petit sourire timide et demanda.

— Pourrais-je parler à Emma s'il te plaît ?

Regina scanna subtilement sa cour et eut la confirmation que son élève était venue discrètement à pied, comme chaque jour, donc pourquoi diable la cherchait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait jamais spécialement évoqué le sujet avec sa blonde, à savoir quelle excuse elle donnait pour expliquer ses absences quotidiennes, néanmoins elle la voyait mal confier à son entourage qu'elle passait tout son temps libre avec l'Evil Queen. La brune plissa les yeux et rétorqua vertement.

— Dans quelle partie déficiente de ton minuscule cerveau as-tu été cherchée l'idée de trouver ta sauveuse de fille chez moi !?

Snow baissa les yeux en soupirant de dépit, bien trop obnubilée par sa recherche pour relever l'insulte.

— J'espérais…je ne sais pas…on la voit tellement peu en ce moment depuis que…enfin je m'inquiète et j'essaye de savoir où elle va tous les jours…elle est rentrée à 4h cette nuit tu comprends, et elle refuse d'en parler, je m'inquiète vraiment.

Regina ne put empêcher un sourire sardonique de recouvrir ses lèvres, les errances malheureuses de sa pire ennemie de toujours lui réchauffaient le cœur, cependant elle se rappela vite qu'elle se trouvait en présence de la mère…« Argh ! Quelle ironie vraiment ! »…de sa nouvelle passion. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Que lui avez-vous fait, ton « charmant » mari et toi pour qu'elle vous fuit ?

Snow releva la tête, offusquée, puis elle sembla réfléchir un moment à la pertinence de répondre à sa question, et comme d'habitude, sa logorrhée légendaire la fit céder bien vite.

— Elle ne nous fuit pas !...elle disparaît juste régulièrement sans nous dire où elle va et…

— Ta fille a 29 ans Snow-White ! Et tu crois qu'elle va te présenter un mot d'excuse à chaque fois qu'elle s'absente !?

— Non !...bien-sûr que non mais…mais elle s'est froissée pour des bêtises et depuis…et bien depuis elle sort beaucoup plus…et me parle beaucoup moins.

La petite brune soupira encore et leva un regard fragile vers Regina.

— Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas rattraper toutes ces années sans elle, mais tout ce que je fais c'est pour son bien.

Sa Majesté se renfrogna encore plus à l'écoute de ce ton typiquement larmoyant dont adorait se servir Snow pour attendrir, intolérable !

— Oui bien sûr ma chère Snow-White, pour le bien de tous n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pour le tien en passant. Finalement rien ne change, tu es toujours la même petite fille gâtée et égoïste qui choisit pour les autres sans tenir compte de leur avis ou envie.

Snow hoqueta, au bord des larmes.

— C'est faux ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ma fille soit heureuse !

Regina serra la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents pour retenir la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Ha oui !? Même si son bonheur était d'être avec moi !? ». Sa réflexion la figea instantanément. Elle s'ébroua presque pour sortir de ses pensées dérangeantes qui la renvoyaient à ses propres angoisses du moment et revint sur ce qui l'intéressait. Elle regarda dédaigneusement Snow renifler avec son air de pauvre petite princesse en détresse et enchaina, mimant de ses doigts les guillemets pour accentuer son scepticisme.

— Pour quelle « bêtise » s'est-elle donc « froissée » ?

Snow haussa les épaules.

— Pour une histoire de cuisine stupide !

Sa Majesté fronça un sourcil et croisa les bras.

— Mais encore… ?

Snow finit par céder, trop contente de pouvoir enfin s'épancher sur son rôle de femme, mère et grand-mère modèle, et lui expliqua l'accrochage au sujet du repas de Thanksgiving. Regina était écœurée de la manière dont cette petite peste tournait la situation à son avantage, faisant passer Emma pour une gamine susceptible et capricieuse.

— Donc…si j'ai bien tout compris…pour que ta fifille chérie ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, vu ses piètres qualités aux fourneaux, tu as décidé tout simplement de l'exclure, telle une pestiférée, de votre cercle familial, en pleine communion pendant la confection glorieuse du premier repas traditionnel que vous partagerez ensuite tous ensemble… !?...Rien ne te choque vraiment !? Nous parlons bien de ta fille ?! Abandonnée, orpheline, baladée de famille en famille, plus ou moins sympathique, qui manque de confiance en soi et tout autant envers les autres ? Hum ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe…

Snow semblait sonnée, ahurie qu'elle était, la bave lui coulant presque sur le menton. Elle tenta quand même de bredouiller pour se défendre.

— Non enfin…pas comme ça…elle va participer tu sais, elle s'occupe des desserts, enfin il paraît mais je…j'ai peur qu'elle n'y arrive pas et…enfin c'est pour elle…

Regina poussa un soupir plus théâtrale que sincère et enfonça le clou.

— Ma foi Snow-White je ne sais que te dire tellement ton sens de la psychologie humaine me laisse sans voix…finalement l'avoir abandonnée est peut-être la plus belle chose que tu es faite pour elle.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Snow, elle stoppa net ses mimiques de petite fille et passa en phase harpie dans la foulée, tombant le masque.

— Tout est de ta faute sale sorcière ! De son abandon pour nous sauver tous à nos misérables années de séparation ! Et tu oses me donner des conseils d'éducation !?

Le sang de sa Majesté ne fit qu'un tour, la haine qui se mit à brûler dans ses yeux fit reculer Snow de quelques pas sur le porche.

— Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Je pense que Miss Swan s'est très bien éduquée toute seule, surtout au vu des circonstances, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'en préoccuper, plutôt de la féliciter au contraire ! Et c'est TOI qui a décidé de l'envoyer dans un autre univers, sans même savoir où d'ailleurs ! Tout cela pour le bien de tous une fois de plus n'est-ce pas Snow-White !?...et pourtant tu savais très bien que JAMAIS je ne m'en serais prise à un bébé ! Quelle que soit son ascendance ! Même dans mes heures les plus sombres je ne m'en suis jamais prise à des ENFANTS ! Pour preuve même TOI j'ai attendu que tu sois une adulte avant de te poursuivre malgré ma haine et ma rancœur ! Alors assume tes fautes Snow-White ! Comme tout à chacun !

Regina reprit son souffle et laissa la glace transparaître dans ces prochains mots, lasse et décidée à en finir rapidement.

— Cela suffit…sors immédiatement de ma propriété si tu ne veux pas la survoler en partant.

Snow sursauta, effrayée, et n'attendit pas une sommation supplémentaire avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sous le regard hautain de sa Majesté, qui ne la lâcha pas des yeux avant d'avoir constaté sa disparition au coin de la rue.

Regina se recula ensuite de son palier et claqua la porte avec hargne. Quand elle se tourna pour rejoindre Emma, elle la vit à quelques mètres d'elle, au milieu du hall, statique et silencieuse, des larmes parsemant ses joues, mais le sourire qu'elle lui adressa valait tous les discours, alors elles se lancèrent vers l'avant toutes les deux en même temps, la brune sautant presque d'un seul bond les quelques marches les séparant, et se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'étreignant à s'étouffer.

 **Une heure plus tard…**

Regina avait entraîné sa sauveuse jusqu'au canapé du salon, pour qu'elles puissent se blottir au plus près, quelques minutes, tranquillement, le temps que les émotions déclenchées par la visite très perturbante de Snow s'apaisent. Mais la douceur des câlins de sa Majesté avait prolongé l'instant sans qu'aucune des deux ne trouve à s'en plaindre.

Emma se prélassait donc, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa brune, pelotonnée dans ses bras, savourant les caresses et les bisous légers, sur son visage et son cou, qui n'avait pas cessé une seconde depuis qu'elles s'étaient posées sur l'assise. La tendresse de la Reine à son encontre la surprenait un peu plus chaque jour, elle n'aurait jamais cru Regina capable d'autant de douceur et de patience avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Henry.

Dérangée par ses interrogations, Emma brisa le silence d'une petite voix tendue, toujours anxieuse de découvrir une raison plus méprisable qu'affectueuse derrière les gestes.

— Regina ?

La brune nota l'angoisse sous-jacente et stoppa la main qui glissait vers la nuque de la sauveuse pour la ramener sous son menton et lever son visage vers elle. Elle embrassa sa bouche délicatement et plongea un regard bienveillant dans les émeraudes troublées de sa blonde.

— Oui Emma ?

La sauveuse se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, le cœur serré, elle se plaça sur le côté, son épaule droite s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, et attendit que Regina se tourne à son tour, pour qu'elles soient face à face, avant d'entamer la discussion. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'emmêlèrent, naturellement, contact devenu presque indispensable en présence l'une de l'autre, dorénavant.

— Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as pitié de moi ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Sa Majesté ne put retenir le hoquet d'horreur qui franchit ses lèvres, tout de suite suivi par sa véhémente négation.

— Absolument pas ! Non mais quelle idée absurde ! Comment peux-tu !?…comment… !?

Emma serra ses mains sur les siennes pour la tempérer, se rétractant immédiatement, un soupir soulagé devançant ses excuses.

— Ok ok ! Pardon ! Je voulais pas te vexer…ou te blesser…je…j'ai du mal à te reconnaître des fois et je…je me demande si je suis vraiment réveillée parce que…parce que tu es tellement…tu es…

La sauveuse déglutit bruyamment et essaya de dissimuler la rougeur que prenaient ses joues en détournant la tête, mais Regina n'avait cure de son émoi et voulait la fin de la phrase. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et détacha l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue brûlante, la ramenant vers elle.

— Je suis quoi Emma ? Je suis tellement quoi pour toi ?!

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, cherchant les réponses à leurs questions au fond des yeux de l'autre. Se posant parfois les mêmes, sur cette inconcevable tout autant qu'indiscutable…attirance ? A voir la manière dont elles se contemplaient à cet instant même, le mot semblait faible, voire anecdotique. Il y avait peu de chance cependant que le courage surpasse leur peur, pas encore.

— Laisse tomber…encore ma débilité naturelle qui m'embrouille…tu la connais bien non !?

La blonde grimaça de sa pauvre excuse et détourna une nouvelle fois la tête pour s'extraire du regard noir incandescent posé sur elle. Regina hésita, laissant retomber sa main sur la cuisse de sa belle, elle avait eu envie de la secouer par les épaules pour l'obliger à parler, et d'un autre côté, elle était terrifiée de ce qu'elle risquait d'entendre. Les doutes de sa majesté l'occupèrent assez longtemps pour qu'Emma change de sujet.

— Donc…il paraît que je m'occupe des desserts ?!

Regina ricana au ton dédaigneux de la blonde, puis s'inquiéta de son air triste.

— Emma…elle ne te connaît pas…

— Ben sur ce coup là si…ça fait deux semaines que tu t'acharnes et…

— NON !

La blonde sursauta au cri et ouvrit grand les yeux face à une Regina dont l'expression s'était considérablement durcie.

— Elle ne gagnera pas ! Hors de question Miss Swan ! Nous allons lui faire ravaler son manque de discernement !

Sa Majesté se leva sur cette déclaration et tira sur sa main toujours liée à celle d'Emma pour la mettre debout face à elle. Regina planta ensuite un regard déterminé dans les yeux maintenant amusés de sa sauveuse, divertie par l'ardeur de sa brune à la défendre coûte que coûte. La Reine s'adoucit légèrement à leur encontre, et finit par sourire d'un air coquin en lui demandant.

— Es-tu assez satisfaite de ta nuit précédente pour m'accorder quelques heures d'attention en cuisine ?

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gloussant.

— Difficile de pas être satisfaite…et encore plus difficile de pas te sauter dessus pour recommencer…et je suis pas la seule hein !? C'est toi qui m'a agressée quand je suis arrivée !

Regina éclata franchement de rire.

— Agression largement consentie Miss Swan…non ?!

— Ouais bon ok j'avoue…tu m'as juste prise de vitesse c'est clair !

Elles se sourirent avec concupiscence et l'air se réchauffa brusquement autour d'elles, les faisant frémir d'envie. Emma siffla entre ses dents et se recula d'un bon mètre.

— Wow Majesté ! Je sais même pas comme je fais pour tenir debout aujourd'hui après la nuit…la nuit de folie qu'on a passé donc…ben…

Regina ricana entre ses dents, totalement sous le charme de sa blonde qui rougissait encore à vue d'œil en ne faisant qu'évoquer succinctement leur précédente débauche d'énergie. Elle était fascinée par la dualité qu'offrait parfois Emma, entre l'attitude et l'embarras, quoi cela pouvait tout aussi bien lui correspondre. Elle était quand même tentée d'en abuser encore un peu en la poussant dans ses retranchements, cependant, premièrement la fatigue était largement partagée, et deuxièmement le temps leur était compté une fois de plus, et là c'était vraiment la dernière ligne droite.

— Oui tu as raison, il est…

— Nan ! Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Tu viens de dire que j'avais raison !?

— Ne recommencez pas à me couper la parole à tort et à travers Miss Swan !

— Ça méritait de s'y arrêter franchement, c'est quand même pas tous les jours que…

— Emma !

— Oui non mais bon c'est juste que généralement…

— Je t'attends à la cuisine.

— Tu te sauves ! Tu renonces à m'affronter ! Encore une victoire pour la sauveuse !

— Je ne t'entends pas…je ne t'écoute pas…je ne…

— Menteuse ! J'ai gagné ce round admets-le !

Emma avait immédiatement emboité le pas de la brune, qui secouait la tête ponctuellement en soupirant d'un agacement feint, car un sourire enjoué ornait ses lèvres en réalité. Elles continuèrent à se chipoter, en s'activant autour de la table et du four. Malgré les déconvenues récurrentes vécues pendant les cours, une harmonie naturelle s'établissait dès qu'elles se retrouvaient ensemble à cuisiner, les ingrédients et les plats changeaient de main avec une virtuosité due à l'habitude. Cette complicité semblait avoir investi la moindre de leurs cellules et les regards chaleureux et tendres qu'elles échangeaient régulièrement ne faisaient qu'augmenter cette impression d'appartenance, sensation vraiment singulière car inconnue pour toutes les deux à ce jour.

Elles se rendirent vite compte aussi que la visite pénible de Snow les avait motivées au possible et c'est donc une soirée plus que studieuse qui s'enclencha.

 **SQ**

 **Dix-septième cours…**

— Pâte sablée ! Pâte brisée ! Pâte trucmuche ! On peut pas prendre la même pour toutes les tartes et basta !

Regina pouffa et continua à malaxer du bout des doigts le centre de la fontaine en y incorporant petit à petit son premier mélange et en y ajoutant un peu d'eau.

— Et non très chère…chaque pâte a un goût et une texture différente, et il faut l'accorder à la garniture.

— Mouais ben ça pourrait lancer un nouveau genre de cuisine.

— Au lieu de spéculer sur des inventions, commence déjà par intégrer l'existant…bien j'ai presque fini celle-ci…regarde bien, tu vois il ne faut pas trop travailler la pâte pour ne pas la rendre cassante…cette technique s'appelle « fraiser la pâte »…tu l'écrases avec la paume en remontant vers l'extérieur…comme cela…

Emma fronçait les sourcils de concentration en observant la gestuelle culinaire parfaite de sa Majesté. Elles avaient convenu toutes les deux qu'il valait mieux qu'elle assimile parfaitement une seule recette plutôt qu'elle les massacre toutes. Elles canalisaient donc leur attention sur la fameuse, et incontournable avec Regina comme professeur, Apple Pie.

— Ok…je peux continuer si tu veux ?

— Il en faut deux Emma…je préfère que tu attaques l'autre du départ, il n'y a rien de mieux que la pratique pour te sentir de plus en plus à l'aise…

La blonde se rapprocha et se décala pour aller se coller dans le dos de Regina, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Oh oui la pratique est essentielle ma Reine…

Sa Majesté frissonna et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à ces quelques mots susurrés à son oreille d'une voix chaude et douce. Elle apostropha son élève dissipée d'un ton dur.

— Emma !

La sauveuse la relâcha en bougonnant et refit le tour de la table pour commencer sa propre création, attrapant le paquet de farine au passage. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, agrémentant chacun de ses gestes d'une exclamation aigue.

— Oui Maîtresse !...Bien Maîtresse !...Tout de suite Maîtresse !

Emma reçut en réponse une boule de pâte sur la tête.

— Hé ho ! Ça va pas non !

Regina rigola face à l'expression aussi surprise qu'outrée de sa blonde.

— Tu l'as bien cherchée ! Et considérant que tu m'as contrainte à détruire la mienne et bien tu dois maintenant faire deux pâtes brisées.

Emma lâcha sa préparation pour ramasser la boule de pâte qui avait fini sa course sur le carrelage. Elle la pétrit quelques instants pour lui redonner sa forme ronde originale et la déposa sur la table, à côté d'elle.

— Voilà ! La première est faite !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Regina reprit son souffle la première.

— Iriez-vous jusqu'à faire les poubelles Miss Swan !?

— Arrête ! Ton sol est immaculé…et j'ai pris une douche avant de venir…y'a aucun problème d'hygiène sur ce coup-là sérieux !

— Soit ! Nous l'utiliserons pour le quadrillage du dessus…je vais la mettre au frigo une demi-heure avant de l'abaisser.

— Abéquoi !?

— A-bai-sser…la passer au rouleau pour l'aplatir si tu préfères.

— Ah ok ! C'est comme la médecine en fait, faut toujours que vous vous la pétiez avec des mots à la con pour finir de perdre les gens qui y comprennent rien déjà !

— Langage Miss Swan ! Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, nous débattrons de la pertinence d'un terme particulier pour chaque procédé culinaire plus tard, pour l'instant il est important que tu connaisses ces mots ne serait-ce que pour comprendre les recettes et les réaliser correctement.

— Ouais je sais…excuse-moi c'est juste que…

Regina s'approcha rapidement de la sauveuse et posa la main sur sa joue, plongeant un regard tendre et compréhensif dans les prunelles émeraudes.

— Tout va bien Emma…nous allons y parvenir…ensemble…ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles restèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que deux sourires épanouies et radieux concordent sur leurs lèvres. La brune se pencha alors pour poser le sien sur celui d'Emma.

 **SQ**

 **Dix-huitième cours…**

— Henry n'arrête pas de demander après toi…passe-moi le sel s'il te plaît…c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu l'as pas pris avec toi quelques jours…merci…je sable bien ? C'est bon comme ça ?

— Oui c'est parfait tu peux attaquer une nouvelle fontaine…il me manque énormément aussi mais je ne voulais pas compliquer la situation un peu plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà…tiens…le jaune d'œuf…j'ai parfois tellement peur de tous vous perdre.

— Tous ? Vous ?

Regina crispa les lèvres de contrariété. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'épancher de la sorte ?!

— Doucement Emma…tu incorpores petit à petit…voilà c'est mieux.

Le silence s'éternisa et la sauveuse s'arrêta brusquement, faisant relever les yeux de Regina dans les siens.

— Miss Swan ! Continuez ! Ce n'est pas une préparation par étape !

Emma la fixa avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, et cette douce adoration si visible fit rapidement s'embuer les deux orbes noirs qui n'avaient plus rien de belliqueux à cet instant. Regina eut un hoquet d'indignation en se rendant compte de son état et fit mine de se détourner en direction du couloir.

La sauveuse ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'aller plus loin en se jetant en avant pour lui barrer le passage.

— Nah nah nah ! Pas question de filocher en douce Majesté !

Elle entoura l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Regina et passa l'autre sur son épaule, enroulant sa nuque pour poser son front sur le sien. Sa Majesté l'avait laissé faire sans broncher, incapable de refuser un tel bien-être, immédiat. Elles restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, Emma attendant que la respiration de la brune passe de terrifiée à calme, sereinement.

— Si vous m'avez mis de la pâte sur ce chemisier en soie je vous…

Emma se recula en rigolant, libérant la brune de son étreinte affectueuse.

— Ok ! On connaît la suite, tu m'arraches sûrement le cœur pour faire un truc pas clair avec et patatras je suis morte ! Bouh trop dur !...bon je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux…on reprend ?...je peux continuer où j'en étais ou faut tout que je recommence ?

La sauveuse avait déblatéré en retournant vers la table et sa préparation en cours, se tournant vers elle, un petit sourire en coin, après la dernière question. Regina soutint un instant le regard pétillant de malice braqué sur elle sans réagir, puis elle sembla s'intéresser à l'état de son haut, sourcil froncé, se dégageant un temps supplémentaire de récupération.

— Je suis maladroite mais pas stupide, j'ai pas utilisé mes mains.

— Dois-je vraiment répondre à cela ?

— Non pas la peine, c'était pas une question, bon alors ? je fais quoi ?...c'est vrai que ça colle grave sur les doigts avec le beurre…yeurk !

Regina s'approcha finalement de la muraille sablée et y plongea les doigts, faisant glisser les grains agglomérés entre.

— Ce n'est certes pas conseillé de suspendre ainsi une préparation, néanmoins essayons quand même de la récupérer…de toute façon nous allons vite le savoir.

La brune leva les yeux et rencontra à nouveau ce regard brillant de tendre sentiment. Emma baissa les yeux immédiatement et se concentra sur son malaxage interrompu.

— Ok c'est parti mon kiki !

 **SQ**

 **Dix-neuvième cours…**

— Alors tu lui donnes des cours de cuisine tous les jours ?

— Oui mon chéri.

Henry n'en revenait toujours pas des révélations qui lui étaient faites depuis qu'il avait mis le pied au manoir, heureux mais surpris qu'Emma l'emmène directement chez sa mère adoptive après l'avoir récupérer à l'école. Depuis il faisait ses devoirs sur un coin de la table pendant que ses deux mamans s'activaient à peler des pommes, les couper en tranche fine, préparer sucre, noix de muscade, beurre, farine…etc…etc…Leur coordination silencieuse et parfaite répondait à elle seule à sa question, cependant Regina ne loupait pas une occasion de renseigner son fils, subjuguée par l'admiration qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux à son encontre.

— Faut le dire à personne gamin ok !? Je t'ai amené ici parce que…parce que c'est pas juste que vous puissiez pas vous voir à cause de moi mais si Snow l'apprend ça fout tout en l'air tu comprends ?

— Oui bien-sûr j'ai compris, bouche cousue…d'ailleurs vous avez donné un nom à cette opération ?

Emma éclata de rire et mit un coup d'épaule à la brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

— Tu vois ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'est le plus comploteur de nous trois !

Henry en resta bouche-bée ce qui finit de tétaniser Regina, toute aussi surprise et abasourdie. La blonde réalisa rapidement son comportement on ne peut plus familier envers sa Majesté et bredouilla lamentablement.

— heu…par…pardon mada…madame…

Un rire clair d'enfant les sortit finalement de la spirale de désarroi où elles étaient plongées, et voir leur fils écroulé sur ses cahiers scolaires, les larmes aux yeux, les entraînèrent à leur tour dans l'hilarité du moment.

 **SQ**

 **Vingtième cours…**

Henry avait élu domicile dans la cuisine, toujours sous le charme de cette improbable association, qui pourtant fonctionnait si bien. Après le dérapage d'Emma, ses mamans avaient fini par lui avouer qu'elles s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, expliquant chacune, l'une sa profonde reconnaissance à l'aide altruiste que la brune lui apportait, et l'autre son plaisir à se racheter en aidant sa mère biologique dans ses difficultés culinaires. Il aurait eu tendance à douter de sa encore très récente Evil maman, s'il n'avait pas constaté de lui-même la complicité sereine qui régnait entre elles. Elles continuaient à se chamailler en permanence et échangeaient parfois des regards incompréhensibles pour lui dans ce contexte, toutefois l'ambiance restait toujours enjouée et détendue, un pas en avant assez conséquent pour qu'il les encourage sans hésitation. Un tel enchantement ne se discutait pas, il préférait en profiter.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'en deux jours on peut tenter la Pecan ?

— Trois…oui j'en suis persuadée Emma…tu maitrises complètement l'Apple et une tarte reste une tarte ! Tu verras comme cela va être beaucoup plus facile maintenant.

— Deux…je vais pas étudier la veille de Thanksgiving !…mouais c'est tentant mais ça fait un peu flipper…elle a l'air encore plus dure que l'Apple…pourquoi on tente pas plutôt la Pumpkin ?

Le rire d'Henry les fit se retourner toutes les deux vers leur fils, attablé.

— Pardon les mamans mais c'est trop drôle de vous entendre…c'est des noms de tarte ou des objectifs militaires ?!

Regina pouffa à l'esprit vif de son parfait petit prince. Elle nageait dans un bonheur sans nuage avec ce semblant de famille recomposée, depuis que sa merveilleuse sauveuse avait ramené Henry avec elle hier, le laissant à sa garde pour la nuit. Elle lui en avait d'abord voulue de la mettre devant le fait accompli, surtout après sa bourde, et pourtant le miracle avait eu lieu, son fils la regardait comme avant, avant ce livre maudit… « Oui bon, il a quand même fallu ce damné bouquin pour qu'il me ramène… »…sa Majesté se figea tout à fait.

Emma s'était esclaffée aussi à la blague de son fils et son regard avait rapidement dérapé sur sa belle voisine, ne loupant pas l'occasion de la regarder s'épanouir joyeusement, magnifique ! Elle nota pourtant une crispation brusque dans son attitude et s'alarma.

— Ok pour la Pecan ! J'ai totalement confiance en toi, si tu dis que c'est ok alors c'est ok ! ok !?

Sa Majesté se reprit brutalement et tourna un visage dubitatif vers Emma.

— Même pour vous Miss Swan…je trouve que cela fait beaucoup de ok non ?!

Les rires emplirent une nouvelle fois la cuisine. Puis le calme revint et les interrogations suspendues avec lui. Regina vérifia qu'Henry s'était replongé dans ses cahiers et s'approcha subrepticement de la sauveuse pour lui demander à voix basse.

— Tu as quelques chose de prévu ce soir-là ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sur quelle soirée elle revenait, la sauveuse percuta immédiatement et sourit tendrement au visage crispé de sa brune, elle avait beau essayer de prendre un air détaché, la plissure tendue de ses lèvres ne trompait personne. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers Regina et lui murmura suavement à l'oreille.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne serais pas là avec toi…j'ai juste dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'étudier…pas la cuisine en tout cas si Mme le maire voit ce que je veux dire…hum ?!

Regina s'empourpra et jeta un œil nerveux à son fils prodigue, qui ne semblait pas, Dieu merci, s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses devoirs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et expira difficilement en frissonnant d'anticipation juste à l'idée des nombreuses possibilités qu'offrirait une soirée de repos total avec sa blonde, enfin reposante la soirée c'était vite dit n'est-ce pas ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et se dégager de la bulle érotique où l'avait enfermée Emma avec sa déclaration. Elle lui lança un regard où se mêlaient désir et châtiment, la blonde y répondit par un sourire effronté absolument craquant. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction du frigo pour rompre l'emprise émotionnelle et préparer le quatre-heure de son fils.

— J'ai bon espoir pour la Pecan…surtout que venir directement de l'école avec Henry depuis deux jours nous a fait gagner plusieurs heures sur notre planning…

— Ah parce qu'on a un planning ?

Sa Majesté se retourna brutalement et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

— Miss Swan ! Evidemment ! Néanmoins il est préférable que je sois seule à gérer cet aspect donc n'en parlons pas…tu veux aussi grignoter quelque chose je suppose… ?

Emma lui répondit par l'affirmative avec l'air d'un loup affamé.

— Infaillible ! Henry, mon ange, range tes affaires dès que tu as fini, je vais faire des crêpes, nous aurons besoin de la table pour goûter.

Les cris de joie, de la partie Swan de la pièce, que déclencha le mot « crêpe », firent sourire Regina jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait toujours quelques doutes sur sa place dans leur cœur, mais absolument aucun pour ce qui était de l'estomac.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma puce :)) ma chérie, mon amour, ma vie, mon oxygène...et en ce moment...mon infirmière, ma psy, ma masseuse...je t'aime mon cœur :3 :3 :3**


	9. La veillée des armes

**Hello ! Et non même pas morte ! Désolée pour l'absence (et pour avoir survécu surtout, hi hi hi ! x) mais les temps sont durs par chez moi en ce moment donc, couper du bois, tirer l'eau au puits et trouver du gibier et ben ça occupe bordel ! ;)**

 **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cet OS...mdr !...complètement raté donc sur ce coup là :/ mais certaines savent très bien pourquoi hein alors pas de plaintes ! :P**

 **En ce moment je me régale à suivre Solae44 et sa "Lettre perdue" trop bien ! Enfin comme d'hab avec cette auteure :D et je souffre le martyre, en me régalant parce qu'elle écrit merveilleusement bien, avec "Never meet me" de Ngie, qui me fait passer à chaque chapitre par toutes les couleurs du Raibow Flag ! ;) A bon entendeur salut ! :))  
**

 **SQ**

 **Vingt-et-unième cours…**

— Tiens Emma…ajoute les quelques noix de pécan restantes pour la décoration sur le dessus.

— Comme ça c'est bon ?

— Oui c'est parfait et maintenant au four pour 30 minutes.

— C'est tout ?

— Mais non Emma…on continuera à la faire cuire avec un papier d'aluminium ensuite…cela permettra de garder sa couleur dorée.

— Ah ouais excuse-moi…tu m'as déjà expliquée…ok c'est parti pour la première cuisson…tu m'ouvres la porte ?...merci…donc si j'ai bien tout compris nous disposons d'une demi-heure de pause…hum ?!

Une fois débarrassée de la tarte, la sauveuse s'était retournée face à Regina avec un sourire éclatant, tout à fait canaille. Sa Majesté, qui commençait à bien connaître sa blonde, ricana en refermant le four.

— N'y pensez même pas Miss Swan ! Nous allons vite préparer une deuxième pâte sablée pour en recommencer une autre…et une autre…et encore une autre…

— Rhaaa ! Quand tu fais ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans un des cercles de l'enfer, condamnée à faire des Pecan pour l'éternité ! Sans manger, ni dormir, ni…

Regina éclata de rire et prit sa misérable blonde contrainte dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle en gloussant à son oreille.

— Oh ma pauvre petite sauveuse malmenée par le monde ignoble de la pâtisserie traditionnelle américaine…quel calvaire en effet !

Emma ne réagit même pas à la moquerie, trop contente de se retrouver collée à sa Reine. La brune comprit un peu trop tardivement son erreur, et sa tentative de repli fut bloquée par deux bras fins mais musclés qui s'enroulèrent avec avidité autour de sa taille.

— Pas si vite Majesté…ta liberté contre un baiser…

Regina n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer avant qu'une bouche se pose sur la sienne avec une tendre détermination. Le contact délicieux occulta toute contestation dans son esprit, et la brune enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma pour se fondre complètement contre elle et céder à sa demande. Les lèvres s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent sensuellement un moment, puis Emma demanda implicitement à approfondir le baiser, laissant sa langue parcourir le renflement pulpeux de la lèvre inférieure de la brune, qui lui accorda bien volontiers dans un gémissement rauque irrésistible.

Les deux corps se pressèrent un peu plus et l'échange s'enflamma, les langues se frottant langoureusement, l'une contre l'autre, dans un ballet aussi suave que puissant. Les mains commencèrent à se crisper sur les vêtements, les respirations se firent erratiques, la pression compulsive des bassins devint irrépressible et désordonnée.

A bout de souffle, Regina s'arracha à l'étreinte et recula de plusieurs pas, ahanant difficilement.

— C'est…pas…Dieu…possible…Miss…Swan…

Emma la regardait, essoufflée et extatique, incapable de répondre à la mauvaise foi évidente de sa Majesté, dont les orbes noirs brillaient d'un désir brûlant. Les baisers échangés avec sa Reine la mettaient dans un état d'excitation infernal, alors le regard que celle-ci posait sur elle à cet instant lui donnait vraiment l'envie de lui arracher cette robe moulante, qui soulignait, si injustement pour sa santé mentale, son corps avantageux de déesse.

La sauveuse finit par détourner les yeux et respira un grand coup, elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre l'adolescence qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de savourer à l'époque, se sentant débordée en permanence par ses hormones en présence de Regina. Hallucinant la faculté qu'avait cette femme à faire ressortir ses émotions les plus primales d'un simple battement de cil. Quoi que cela ne datait pas d'hier, même si jusqu'à maintenant cela s'exprimait plus par de l'emportement rageur que des bouffées de chaleur purement érotiques.

— Ok…ouais ok t'as raison c'est…c'est tout de suite le bordel dès qu'on se touche…

— Langage Miss Swan ! Voilà une manière très élégante d'énoncer notre…notre attraction.

— Ouais tu parles ! C'est vachement plus classe de la dévaloriser !

— Je n'ai jamais…

— Attraction !? Crush, béguin, erreur même peut-être non ?! Sexfriend ? Allez fais ton choix !

Regina serra les lèvres de mécontentement, pas du tout intéressée par le chemin que prenait la discussion.

— Peu importe je…

— Quoi !? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre !?

Cette fois sa Majesté perdit patience, ulcérée d'être systématiquement interrompue.

— FERME-LA !

Le cri s'était assorti d'un geste de la main inconscient, qui avait envoyé valdinguer tous les ingrédients posés sur la table. Le paquet de farine éclata contre la vitre, au dessus de l'évier, et une pluie fine et légère recouvrit bientôt le reste des composants, éparpillés en vrac sur le plan de travail le jouxtant. Elles restèrent toutes les deux figées un instant, bouche-bée face au carnage, puis la blonde explosa de rire, bientôt suivie par la brune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa Majesté effaça l'envolée explosive d'un geste du poignet, sous les yeux envieux et encore un peu rieurs de la sauveuse.

— C'est quand même pratique la magie…quoi que j'ai bien fait de pas être en face de toi sur ce coup-là parce que je sais pas si j'aurais apprécié le vol.

Malgré le ton enjoué, Regina se renfrogna immédiatement, toujours honteuse de sa réaction intempestive.

— Ce n'était pas puissant au point de soulever un corps…je n'aurai jamais…

— Hé c'est bon ! Je plaisante ! Les mouvements d'humeur ça peut arriver à tout le monde…avec une magicienne au moins ça met de l'ambiance ! Waouh le vol plané de la farine trop drôle !

Emma recommença à rigoler de plus belle et la brune secoua la tête d'incrédulité feinte face à l'hilarité très communicative de la sauveuse.

— Vraiment Miss Swan…votre immaturité n'a aucune limite.

Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher plus longtemps un sourire béat de recouvrir ses lèvres. Sa sauveuse ne la voyait pas comme « la sorcière » dont tout le monde s'évertuait à la traiter, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Regina finit par rejoindre la blonde dans son allégresse, et le cours reprit doucement, entre rires et regards lourds de sens.

 **SQ**

 **Vingt-deuxième cours…**

Emma se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, devant sa préparation, elle voulait aborder un sujet délicat auquel elle avait énormément réfléchi, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Ses parents la tuerait si ils savaient…raison de plus finalement…« Ouais c'est bon on n'est plus au moyen-âge…vont pas éditer une loi martiale non plus ! ».

— Je me suis un peu énervée contre Henry hier…passe-moi le sirop d'érable s'il te plaît.

Regina s'était figée au nom de son fils, elle fusillait la blonde du regard en attendant la suite.

— Hé tu dors ! Passe-moi le…

— Qu'avez-vous fait à mon petit prince Miss Swan !?

La blonde ricana…« Trop facile ! »…

— Non mais c'est bon maman Poule ! J'ai juste été obligée de lui dire d'arrêter de me parler des cours en permanence…Snow me tourne autour comme une âme en peine depuis, bon tu sais quoi, alors je suis toujours en train de flipper qu'elle nous entende…bon il boude un peu maintenant parce que je lui ai dit…euh je lui ai dit d'une manière un peu agacée la dernière fois quoi…il…il insiste sur un truc et je sais pas…je sais pas quoi lui dire.

Emma tourna un regard prudent en direction de sa Majesté. La brune l'écoutait, sourcils froncés, comprenant implicitement que la discussion ne faisait que commencer. La sauveuse se jeta à l'eau, prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour décupler son courage, et tout balancer sans s'interrompre.

— Tu sais il a vraiment adoré être avec nous les deux jours et…et donc ben…en fait il m'a demandée de revenir habiter avec toi parce que je cite « De toute façon vous passez votre temps ensemble au manoir, alors je préfère avoir ma chambre, bien manger, et vous voir toutes les deux devenir amies…»…ouais c'est un estomac sur patte c'est clair mais…tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup tu sais…pas te voir assez souvent ces derniers temps ça lui a fait comprendre à quel point je crois…

La blonde finit sa tirade d'une voix faible en ayant observé le visage de sa dulcinée blêmir et se durcir progressivement. Emma se racla la gorge, n'osant pousser plus loin. Elle imaginait le choc de Regina, qui après avoir été dépossédée de son bien le plus précieux, se voyait proposer de le récupérer H24 en toute légitimité, et avec le bonus « affection sincère».

Sa Majesté posa sur elle un regard si tranchant, qu'Emma ne put se retenir de se recroqueviller légèrement. Elle bredouilla lamentablement.

— C'est…c'est le gamin…le gamin qui l'a dit…

Regina avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour se retenir d'hurler comme une démente. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête…« Ma malédiction a été brisée par cette illuminée, et après m'avoir tout pris elle me rend plus que je n'ai jamais eu… !? »…les yeux noirs et acérés posés sur Emma s'adoucirent progressivement et c'est d'une voix tremblante d'émotion retenue que la brune finit par demander.

— Les…les cours sont presque terminés Miss Swan…

La sauveuse comprit immédiatement où sa belle voulait en venir, et elle s'empressa de la détromper.

— Quelle importance ! C'est pas pour ça qu'on va plus se voir non !? Et puis on est tellement à l'étroit avec mes parents, je vais peut-être squatter aussi de temps en temps…

Rouge de gêne pour ce qu'elle avait osé prétendre, la blonde se mordit la langue.

— J'ai pas voulu dire que...c'est pas obligé que je sois là pour qu'il soit là…enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

— Difficilement, je dois bien l'admettre.

Emma rougit un peu plus et fut libérée par le rire espiègle de la brune. Regina commençait réellement à envisager les implications du retour de son fils prodigue dans sa vie quotidienne, et le bonheur d'une telle pensée lui donna immédiatement envie de taquiner sa blonde, invariablement embourbée dans ses déclarations, trop tentant. La sauveuse lui tira la langue d'une manière totalement immature, et son rire s'intensifia. Thanksgiving était définitivement devenue sa fête préférée.

 **SQ**

 **Veille de Thanksgiving…**

Emma avait tenu sa promesse. Il était peut-être temps que sa Majesté admette que cette ex-horripilante sauveuse blonde tenait toujours ses engagements. Elle se trouvait donc dans l'embrasure de la chambre de son fils, et le regardait dormir, sourire aux lèvres et larmes aux yeux.

Les dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été tout simplement idylliques. De l'arrivée d'Emma et Henry, valise en main et joie dans les yeux, jusqu'à la demande de bisous de son petit prince en allant au lit, sollicitation qu'elle n'avait plus reçu depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant, elle n'imaginait pas changer cet état de grâce pour l'instant, puisque deux bras tendres et possessifs étaient en train de s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Un souffle chaud caressa sa joue, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

— Tu remarqueras que j'ai amené aucune de mes affaires…mais si tu veux bien me prêter une brosse à dent…ça me déplairait pas de rester cette nuit…demain c'est le grand jour.

Regina ricana doucement, la taquinerie lui brûlant les lèvres, et murmura en retour, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller son fils.

— Vraiment ? C'est une demande ou une obligation Miss Swan ? Une veillée des armes en quelque sorte ?

Les bras se resserrèrent et un corps souple se colla dans son dos. Les mains remontèrent jusqu'aux seins de sa Majesté, glissant avec délice sur la soie du chemisier, caressant son ventre ferme au passage, et les pressèrent délicatement, les prenant en coupe, pendant que la bouche humide et douce de la blonde se posait sur le côté de son cou. Regina s'étrangla presque à retenir le gémissement irrépressible qui voulut franchir ses lèvres, submergée par toutes les sensations combinées. Elle haleta quelques secondes pour se reprendre et implora.

— Emmaaa…

La sauveuse la tira en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle dans le couloir. Une fois à une distance sonore raisonnable de la chambre d'Henry, la blonde la retourna dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le premier mur à portée. Elles échangèrent un sourire enfiévré et Emma se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser avec urgence. Les bouches se retrouvèrent avec une telle satisfaction, qu'un gémissement commun s'échappa de l'attouchement.

Les langues s'acharnèrent l'une contre l'autre, dans un concours de sensualité époustouflant, obligeant les corps à s'épouser, les cuisses s'écartant pour approfondir l'union, alourdissant encore l'ambiance. Quand l'asphyxie les poussa à rompre le baiser, elles restèrent coller de longues minutes, front contre front, immobiles, à s'écouter simplement reprendre leur souffle, partageant ce type de regard qui vous force à croire en l'évidence de certaine chose, indiscutable.

Regina leva finalement une main tremblante et chaude jusqu'au visage de sa sauveuse, repoussant vers l'arrière ses magnifiques boucles blondes éternellement indisciplinées, laissant ses doigts glisser jusqu'à effleurer sa nuque. La caresse fit frissonner Emma des pieds à la tête, la sortant de sa transe. La blonde se recula, abasourdie, et sembla se remémorer quelque chose avant de replonger deux émeraudes éclairées d'une curieuse lueur dans l'onyx troublé.

— L'autre jour tu m'as dit que j'avais un drôle de pouvoir sur toi…tu te rappelles ?

Regina opina du chef, curieuse. La sauveuse approuva mais resta silencieuse, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas le talent de s'exprimer de sa reine et elle se sentait démunie dans ce genre de situation. L'action comme moyen d'expression lui convenait beaucoup mieux généralement. La brune nota son embarras et la ramena contre elle d'une main douce, tirant sur son pull.

— Qu'y a-t'il Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Rien de…rien d'important.

— Laisse-moi en juger s'il te plaît…tu as fait tellement pour moi ces dernières semaines…je peux au moins t'écouter.

Emma lui sourit tendrement en objectant que l'aide était réciproque et fit mine de se pencher vers ses lèvres, mais une main ferme la retint.

— Emma, s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

La sauveuse se recula en soupirant et se décida en croisant le regard inquiet et attentif de Regina.

— Ça me tracasse pas c'est juste que…enfin si un peu parce que je…

La brune était au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie, tellement l'impatience la rongeait, néanmoins elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en laissant tout le temps nécessaire à une Emma confuse et trébuchante sur les mots. La sauveuse tergiversa encore un moment, se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement, puis céda à l'envie de partager ses impressions avec la seule qui puisse, espérait-elle, la comprendre.

— Physiquement c'est invraisemblable quoi ! Je sais pas j'ai…j'ai l'impression que tu rentres sous ma peau que tu…que tu es partout…que tu touches des endroits que je connaissais même pas…c'est…c'est perturbant…c'est tellement fort…j'ai 29 ans Regina…je viens pas de découvrir ma sexualité bordel !

Regina se rendit compte d'avoir retenu son souffle quand sa gorge se contracta douloureusement sur une reprise de respiration chaotique. Elle était éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre même si cela lui parlait bien plus qu'elle n'oserait peut-être l'admettre, car que dire de son âge à elle… !?

Sa réponse automatique les fit sursauter toutes les deux tant le ton de sa voix était rauque.

— Langage Miss Swan…

Les regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent que quand les bouches se jetèrent en avant, pour sceller dans un pacte humide et chaud, toutes ces émotions si difficiles à verbaliser sans admettre l'inadmissible. Quel auteur farfelu et avant-gardiste aurait bien pu imaginer un tel conte ?! Toutefois, Emma lui avait souvent répétée en découvrant les histoires de chaque personnage de la forêt enchantée, qu'elles étaient bien loin de celles qu'elle connaissait, alors pourquoi pas une digression de plus ?

 **SQ**

 **Le lendemain matin…**

Regina se réveilla sous le joug d'une sensation terriblement troublante. Elle n'était pas seule dans son lit, chose déjà extraordinaire. Et de plus, la blonde qui s'y trouvait avec elle, la collait au point de la bloquer, sur le haut par une tête posée sur son épaule, le visage enfoui dans son cou, plus bas s'ensuivait un bras gisant en travers de son abdomen, la main calée contre le galbe d'un sein, et pour finir la totalité d'une jambe pliée sur les siennes, du haut des cuisses jusqu'aux chevilles.

Sa Majesté arqua un sourcil, finalement plutôt amusée par la situation, voire même particulièrement attendrie si elle avait bien voulu le reconnaître, et attendit, patiemment dans un premier temps, que sa très envahissante petite amie se réveille, charmée par son souffle doux et régulier sur sa peau.

La brune se remémora leur fin de soirée finalement très sage, car malgré des baisers torrides contre le mur du couloir, et des caresses tout aussi enflammées dans sa chambre en se déshabillant pour s'apprêter pour leur nuit, Regina, rattrapée par la fatigue de ces dernières journées peu reposantes, s'était endormie, à peine allongée, en attendant que la sauveuse revienne de la salle de bain, après qu'elle lui ai prêtée la brosse réclamée plus tôt et une tenue de nuit adéquate.

Regina l'avait sentie se blottir contre elle à un moment, somnolente en partie, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour se réveiller complètement. Et la voilà maintenant, prise en otage par ce corps chaud et tellement désiré, c'était aussi étrange qu'agréable. Les minutes qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus compliquées à gérer pour sa Majesté, une fois son désir réveillé avec force, coincée entre la frustration de la veille et le contact alangui du jour, la brune sentait sa peau s'échauffer et frissonner, pendant qu'une chaleur moite s'installait entre ses jambes.

Regina essaya de se dégager doucement, se disant qu'une bonne douche froide, suivi de la préparation du petit-déjeuner de ses deux amours, lui remettraient les idées en place. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres après tout, et ils devaient se rendre en début de matinée chez les Charmant. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil en se glissant millimètre par millimètre sur la droite…« 6h15 parfait ! Je peux les laisser dormir encore une bonne heure »…la crispation du bras d'Emma autour de son buste bloqua son délicat retrait.

— Ouuutuuuvaaa ?

Le râle faible et trainant de la sauveuse la figea tout à fait. Sa Majesté n'osait ni bouger, ni répondre, espérant que la blonde se rendorme avant de sortir complètement des limbes du sommeil. Peine perdue. Emma n'avait pas encore les yeux complètement ouverts, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hisser son corps sur celui de Regina, invitant une cuisse chaude entre les siennes, avant de se laisser reposer sur elle en gémissant de bien-être, se blottissant sur son autre épaule, bloquant définitivement toute possibilité de fuite.

La brune aurait dû être gênée par le poids, par le fait qu'on l'oblige à rester au lit contre sa volonté, par encore sûrement d'autre chose, pourtant, à cet instant même, seule une sensation de bonheur extrême lui écrasait la poitrine. Regina remonta ses bras dans le dos de sa belle, la serra fort contre elle en lui embrassant le front avec toute la tendresse possible, et lui susurra d'une voix douce.

— Bonjour ma Princesse.

Un sourire épanoui étira les lèvres de la sauveuse, elle leva deux émeraudes, encore un peu embrumées, vers la brune.

— Bonjour ma Reine.

Elle se dévorèrent des yeux un long moment, en silence, savourant le miracle à sa juste valeur. Effectivement, avec ces deux titres, elles avaient résumé la totalité du problème. Et malgré cela, leur pupilles brillaient d'une passion tendre incommensurable.

Sa Majesté se fit violence pour briser l'instant. Elle déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur la bouche d'Emma et décréta.

— Tu as le temps de dormir encore un peu, profites-en, je vais préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour mes deux cuisiniers du jour, et ensuite je viendrais vous chercher.

Regina tenta de se libérer du corps de sa blonde une nouvelle fois en essayant de la renverser sur le matelas à côté d'elle, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination placide d'Emma, qui se contenta de s'accrocher à sa Reine en enroulant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. De ce fait, la bascule provoqua juste un retournement de situation, la sauveuse se retrouvant dessous à son tour, la brune, surprise par l'aboutissement de la manœuvre, sur elle.

— Emma ! Lâche-moi enfin ! Nous n'avons pas assez de temps !

La blonde ricana en serrant son étreinte encore plus, rajoutant son deuxième bras pour bloquer Regina qui s'agitait pour se libérer et sortir du lit.

— Tranquille Majesté…tu vas voir les endorphines c'est super bon pour l'anxiété.

— Certes Miss Swan, néanmoins la sérotonine pousse au câlin et à l'endormissement post-coïtale.

— Quoi !?

— Et bien si tu veux t'appuyer sur les neurotransmetteurs sécrétés par l'organisme pendant un acte sexuel pour me garder dans ce lit, autant les connaître tous et surtout comprendre leurs effets…nous avons donc la dopamine qui augmente progressivement, accélérant l'excitation…

— Non mais je rêve ! Tu vas pas me faire un cours !?

— Oh non, les cours sont terminés Miss Swan, place aujourd'hui à l'accomplissement de ces vingt-deux grands moments de solitude qu'ils furent pour l'épicurienne que je suis.

La plainte déclamée d'un ton solennel et accablé, fut toutefois largement démentie par la chaleur du regard que sa Majesté posait sur la blonde, et elles éclatèrent de rire en cœur, se roulant l'une sur l'autre comme des gamines en s'esclaffant, exorcisant par la même toutes les angoisses liées à cette journée.

Henry se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre de ses mères, sourire conquis aux lèvres. Il avait été réveillé par de grands éclats de rire et il se disait qu'il pourrait facilement s'habituer à cela. Cette nouvelle donne entre ses deux mamans le rendait tellement heureux qu'il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient dans les mêmes draps à se chatouiller les côtes en rigolant. Il les regarda encore un moment, discrètement, puis il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et se jeta sur le lit en criant fort pour les surprendre.

— Bonjour les mamans !

Complètement prises au dépourvu par l'arrivée de leur fils, les deux femmes se lâchèrent et se redressèrent brutalement en hurlant de surprise. Henry explosa d'un fou rire joyeux en tombant sur la couette à leurs côtés.

— Henry ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque putain !

— Langage Miss Swan ! Henry !

Le jeune garçon se tenait le ventre à deux mains et riait comme un bossu, trop content d'avoir réussi son coup, tant et si bien que ses deux mères, après avoir échangé un regard rassuré et complice, finirent vite par le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois écroulés de rire sur le Queen Size, à s'étouffer d'allégresse.

Regina reprit ses esprits la première, obnubilée par la préparation du petit-déjeuner, et se glissa à terre en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, gloussant toujours un peu face à une Emma qui venait de coincer Henry sous un oreiller pour l'empêcher de se défendre pendant qu'elle lui gratouillait le ventre, le faisant se contorsionner comme un ver.

La brune se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en souriant béatement, accompagnée par les cris et les rires des deux enfants occupant toujours son lit. Elle s'arrêta devant le lavabo et leva les yeux sur le miroir, ce qu'elle y vit la laissa pantoise un moment. Une belle femme brune, souriante et épanouie, quoiqu'assez ébouriffée, la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Sa Majesté se régala de cette image quelques instants avant de ramener ses pensées vers l'épreuve qui attendait sa blonde ce matin, et les millions de question qu'elle se posait encore sur leur…relation ?!...polluèrent rapidement son esprit…« Une fois ce repas derrière elle, est-ce qu'Emma continuera à venir me voir ? Aussi souvent ? En cachette de ses parents ? De tout le monde ? Comment pérenniser un couple dans ces conditions ? Souhaite-t-elle rester avec moi ? Pour combien de temps ? Sommes-nous réellement un couple ? Que sommes-nous pour finir ?»…quand Regina ancra à nouveau son regard dans la glace face à elle, le brun tendre de ses iris avait cédé la place à un noir intense, reflétant toutes ses angoisses actuelles. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le bord de la vasque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure violemment, refusant de se gâcher les derniers instants précédant le départ d'Emma et Henry. Une grande bouffée d'oxygène plus tard, elle investit la douche et laissa l'eau chaude finir de la délasser complètement. Pour l'instant le plus important était de nourrir ses deux gloutons, elle aurait le reste de la journée, seule au manoir, pour se torturer mentalement.

 **SQ**

 **Bon dimanche et bonne semaine à toutes et tous ! :))**

 **Besos mi nena...no sé que decirte tanto tu amor y tu presencia son importantes para mi, te quiero mucho mucho mucho :3 :3 :3**


	10. Jour J

**Hello les accros du SQ ! voilà le dernier chapitre de cette story...enfin ! Franchement j'en ai chié ces dernières semaines pour suivre un rythme supportable de post :/ ouais je sais que 15 jours entre deux chapitres ça fait rigoler beaucoup de monde mais pas moi :( parce que je déteste attendre en tant que lectrice alors je me mets une pression de dingue dès que je dépasse la semaine...quoi qu'il en soit...celle-ci...it's done ! Hi Ha ! :))**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture (ou pas !? :/ ;) et une bonne fin d'année 2017, une bonne année 2018 et une...euh ! ouais bref :P**

 **Mention spéciale à la Miss Lullanallaby \o/ qui nous a enchantés avec ses "Réveils" et semble bien partie pour reproduire l'expérience avec "Au Pair"...vamos chica ! :))  
**

 **SQ**

 **Jour J, appartement des Charming, 9h30…**

Snow tournait autour de sa fille et de son petit-fils, éberluée. Son mari venait d'emmener la dinde, prête et farcie par ses soins, au diners pour la cuire. Elle s'était arrangée avec Granny pour disposer d'un de ses fours, parce que les quatre heures de cuisson nécessaire auraient occupé le sien pour la matinée. Et en attendant son retour, elle s'accordait une pause en observant silencieusement le travail de sa double descendance, ahurie.

Henry s'était autoproclamé commis de cuisine de sa mère, dès leur arrivée à 8h, et depuis ils n'avaient pas levé la tête ni l'un ni l'autre. Emma distillait ses ordres clairement et gentiment, et le ballet de leurs actions respectives n'avait de cesse de fasciner Snow. Sa fille se comportait comme une pâtissière émérite, posée et sûre de sa tache, pendant que son petit-fils préparait, pesait et lui tendait les ingrédients. Une Apple Pie magnifique, sûrement la plus belle qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de voir de sa vie, tournait déjà dans son four depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sa princesse avait même fait les deux pâtes brisées nécessaires à sa conception, alors qu'elle-même les avait toujours achetées toutes prêtes.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la sortit de son hypnose et elle se tourna pour voir David en arrêt à quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire fière et heureux sur les lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et ils partagèrent un moment de tendre connivence, teinté de surprise.

 **Manoir Mills, 10h15…**

Regina tournait en rond un plumeau à la main, s'acharnant sur le moindre grain de poussière, comme si leur présence était un affront personnel assez important pour y consacrer toute sa concentration. L'énergie belliqueuse qu'elle y mettait, dépassait largement le cadre de l'action, tant et si bien que la lampe derrière le canapé bascula de son guéridon sous l'agression et ne dut sa survie qu'à l'épaisseur de la moquette. Excédée, sa Majesté se figea un instant, elle sentait sa magie pulser au bout de ses doigts, en accord avec son humeur désastreuse. A qui allait-elle faire croire que cette occupation désespérée et ennuyeuse au possible l'empêchait de se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens ?

Le plumeau disparut dans un nuage violet pendant que la lampe flottait jusqu'à son support, et chaque particule poussiéreuse existante dans l'enceinte de la maison se désintégra dans un pschitt à peine audible. Regina se laissa tomber sur le divan et soupira de lassitude, cette journée serait certainement la plus longue de sa vie.

 **Appartement des Charming, 11h45…**

Snow n'avait toujours pas réussi à réquisitionner le four pour les 25 minutes de cuisson de ses pains de maïs, elle haletait presque d'effarement en contemplant le dessus du comptoir longeant son évier et ses plans de travail, couverts de trois sublimes tartes, deux Pecan et une Apple, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, sans compter la quatrième, aux pommes à nouveau, qui cuisait encore.

Emma, finissant de ranger et nettoyer pendant qu'Henry aidait son grand-père à la plonge, s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elles avaient à peine échangé quelques mots ces dernières heures, et rarement autres que « Où tu ranges les saladiers ?...A quelle heure je vais récupérer le four ? »

— Alors ? Que penses-tu de mes desserts ?

Sa mère se tourna vers elle la bouche entrouverte et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui répondre.

— Vraiment ma chérie ?...et bien je…oui ma fille j'avoue, je suis épatée…ma ex-colocataire m'avait cachée ce talent…je ne me doutais pas de ta passion pour ce repas !?

La mine effarée et admirative que sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter ponctuellement sur le comptoir, comme si elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas victime d'hallucination, finit par faire éclater de rire les trois autres membres de la tribu. David prit la parole, entre deux gloussements.

— Tu as bien fait de prévoir large en tout cas, elles ont l'air tellement bonnes que ça ne me dérangera pas d'en manger toute la semaine.

La sauveuse ricana.

— Arrête de rêver ! Y'en a deux qui sont pas pour ici.

Henry la fixa, surpris et attentif. Sa mère n'avait semblé jusqu'à maintenant ni revancharde du manque de confiance de Snow depuis le départ, ni particulièrement orgueilleuse de ses prouesses du matin. Pourtant lui n'en revenait toujours pas du calme et de la rigueur qu'elle avait mis à sa tache, si ce n'était l'élocution et les expressions faciales, il aurait presque été prêt à croire que son ex-Evil-maman avait usé d'un sort pour se glisser dans l'enveloppe corporelle de son élève. Car Emma avait réalisé ses promesses avec un sérieux et une concentration vraiment étonnants de sa part.

Et maintenant, il attendait curieux, de découvrir la suite de la discussion qui ne tarderait pas après une telle annonce, il était sûr depuis l'altercation assez houleuse entre ses grands-parents et elle de son retour chez sa mère adoptive il y a deux jours, que sa sauveuse de mère ne louperait pas une occasion de poser les jalons de leur futur commun. Bien entendu, la petite brune aux yeux verts craqua la première.

— Ha bon ? Pour qui as-tu cuisiné les autres ?

— Regina.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur le loft après qu'ils se soient tous arrêtés dans leur mouvement.

 **Manoir Mills, 18h30…**

Regina devenait folle, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle depuis leur départ du matin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être invitée pour le café, certes, néanmoins un petit coup de fil d'information, quelques mots, juste pour lui donner une tendance n'aurait pas été de refus. Elle se rongeait les sangs en imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, du plus probable au plus délirant. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas loupé une seconde aujourd'hui pour déjà recenser toutes les raisons évidentes qui pousseraient Emma à se détourner d'elle, mais non, malgré tout, elle en trouvait toujours plus, ou d'autre, épuisant !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé de toute façon ?! Passer du statut d'Evil Queen abhorrée de tous à celui de petite amie officielle de la sauveuse !? Son ricanement amer lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tout cela arriver, elle sentait bien cette petite lueur d'espoir qui réchauffait ses nuits et ensoleillait ses journées depuis déjà trop longtemps pour y renoncer sans séquelle. Quoi qu'il advienne dorénavant, le mal était déjà fait, cette princesse de pacotille avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué depuis Daniel. Et considérant qu'avec celui-ci le stade romantique n'avait jamais été dépassé…« Emma, ne m'abandonne pas j'en mourrais… ».

Des larmes épaisses et brûlantes roulèrent sur ces joues pendant qu'elle suppliait le ciel, le diable et tous les dieux et sorciers existants ou ayant existé de lui accorder cette faveur, leur promettant de la choyer et la chérir le reste de sa vie, solennellement. Sa Majesté sentit une chaleur enivrante parcourir ses veines en acceptant, pour la première fois sans conteste ni excuse oiseuse, l'amour incommensurable qu'elle avait développé en quelques semaines pour cette enquiquineuse blonde de Shérif.

En quelques semaines ? oui, bon, elle admettait que des sensations inexplicables lui avaient peut-être créée quelques insomnies, antérieurement à ces cours de cuisine, perceptions assez inconcevables pour les reléguer au second plan, puis sa malédiction était tombée, et avec elle ses dernières raisons de repousser la seule qui finalement, même en sachant réellement qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait, ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber. Emma s'était interposée entre elle et la foule en colère, lui sauvant certainement la vie, elle lui avait permis de garder contact avec leur fils, comprenant à quel point c'était important pour elle. Oui c'était la seule finalement qui avait vu derrière son masque bien avant qu'elle ne l'enlève pour elle.

La sonnette de l'entrée lui fit lâcher le livre qu'elle trainait avec elle de pièce en pièce, comme si cela allait subitement lui donner envie de se poser pour une lecture apaisante, sur la table basse du salon. Regina inspira fortement pour se calmer et faire disparaître par magie les ravages sur son maquillage, puis se rua vers le hall, tendue, allumant la lampe du porche d'un claquement sec des doigts.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Henry qui sursauta de surprise, au point de batailler pour retrouver l'équilibre, devenu précaire, des deux tartes qu'il portait à bout de bras.

Regina se jeta en avant pour aider son fils en se saisissant de l'une des deux, lui permettant de récupérer ses deux mains pour l'autre.

— Henry !?

— Désolé maman…je voulais pas les écraser en les portant pour que tu vois comme elles sont trop belles !

La brune rigola de l'enthousiasme exacerbé de son petit prince, et de soulagement aussi, heureuse d'avoir enfin des échos de cette journée.

— C'est moi qui m'excuse…j'ai presque arraché la porte.

Ils rigolèrent un instant tous les deux, puis Regina baissa les yeux sur l'Apple Pie qu'elle tenait et son sourcil se haussa doucement.

— Henry ?

— Oui maman ?

Sa Majesté reporta son regard sur la Pecan que maintenait le jeune garçon.

— Est-ce que…est-ce que ce sont vraiment…

— Oui ! Tu as vu elles sont magnifiques ! Si tu l'avais vue maman ! Oh si tu avais vu comme elle s'est trop bien débrouillée ! T'aurais tellement été fière de ton élève !

— Vraiment !?

Regina ne pouvait plus lâcher les deux tartes, son regard étincelant passant de l'une à l'autre, s'embuant de seconde en seconde. Elle était sans voix maintenant face aux deux merveilles qui semblaient sorties des étagères réfrigérées d'une pâtisserie-chocolaterie de renom, Emma avait vraiment mis un soin tout particulier à la présentation. Les noix de Pecan entières, posées sur le dessus pour la décoration, formaient des arabesques élégantes si parfaites qu'elles semblaient avoir été tirées au cordeau, et le quadrillage de l'Apple Pie avait été délicatement tressé avec les lanières de pâte, donnant une originalité gracieuse aux diagonales. La voix de son fils la sortit de sa fascination émouvante.

— Et tu les as pas goûtées ! Une tuuuuueerrrriiiiiiie ! David a mangé les trois quart de la Pecan à lui tout seul ! Snow lui a promis une crise de foie monumentale avec la chantilly et la glace à la vanille !

Regina gloussait face à l'attitude passionnée et hilare d'Henry, rouge d'excitation, en lui débitant ses exclamations à toute vitesse. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient toujours sur le porche.

— Viens, rentrons…je te prépare un chocolat-cannelle et tu me racontes tout cela…comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Pas à pied en les portant tout de même !?

— Non, David m'a déposé avant de ramener le plat de la dinde à Granny…rhaa non pitié ! Pas de chocolat-cannelle ! On vient juste de finir de manger, j'en peux plus…et en plus Snow avait mis tellement de cannelle dans la sauce cranberries qu'avec maman on s'est dit que ça allait nous dégoûter pour 15 jours au moins !

Sa Majesté laissa un sourire narquois recouvrir ses lèvres en fermant la porte derrière elle et son fils.

— Sainte Snow a loupé la sauce ?! Il faut absolument que tu me racontes cela en détail.

Ils se dirigèrent en ricanant tels deux Mills vers la cuisine et posèrent les tartes sur la table.

— Et attends que je te parle des patates douces complètements cramées !

— Langage Henry ! Brûlées !

— Tu sais c'était juste après la déclaration de maman donc je comprends un peu…la dinde était super bonne !

— La décla…comment ? Henry où est ta mère ?

— Elle aide Snow à ranger et nettoyer…un repas comme ça c'est beaucoup de bordel pour quelques heures quand même.

— Henry ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de parler comme un charretier !?

— Et bien tu vois en écoutant ma mère biologique pas aussi bien éduquée que nous tout à l'heure te défendre avec ses mots et bien…et bien finalement je me suis dit que c'était pas si important…non ?

Regina regarda son fils, bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés, pendant si longtemps, qu'il en finit par se demander si, en mélangeant « mère biologique » avec « te défendre » en corrélation directe avec les Charming, il n'avait pas cassé quelque chose définitivement chez sa mère, une atteinte de la moelle épinière ou une rupture d'anévrisme brutale, enfin quelque chose de violent. Puis elle finit par se ressaisir doucement et papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de planter un regard d'acier dans ses prunelles faussement innocentes.

— Henry ! Je t'ordonne de tout m'expliquer par le menu…immédiatement !

Il rigola un petit peu, puis s'assit effrontément sur le plateau de la table, à côté des tartes, et sourit gentiment à sa mère.

— D'accord maman.

 _ **Flashback…**_

— _Comment ça Regina !?_

— _Ben oui Regina…t'en connais beaucoup toi ? Parce que moi j'en connais qu'une, même à Boston je ne connaissais pas de Regina donc à part Mme le maire je vois pas !?Et toi ?_

 _David lâcha le plat qu'il s'était arrêté de laver depuis un moment, depuis LE moment, et le bruit du plaf dans l'eau de l'évier sembla aiguillonner Snow qui n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à l'ironie de sa petite princesse._

— _Et pourquoi tu cuisines pour Regina !?_

 _Emma éclata d'un rire sans joie et fixa un regard lourd de reproche sur sa mère._

— _Pas con ça comme question ! Ben ouais pourquoi je cuisine pour Regina ? Et je dirais même plus ! Pourquoi je cuisine en fait alors que je suis pas capable de faire cuire un œuf sans déclencher une sortie des pompiers !?_

 _David, alerté par le ton de sa fille qui montait dans les aigus, contourna le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle tout en se positionnant, peut-être inconsciemment mais tout de même, à côté de sa femme._

— _Tu t'en sors très bien ma chérie ! Tes tartes sont…_

— _Mes tartes sont le résultat de trois semaines d'acharnement non-lucratif de la méchante de l'histoire ! Qui ELLE a compris pourquoi j'étais blessée que ma môman propose comme première activité purement familiale un de mes pires cauchemars…CUISINER !_

 _Cette fois le silence qui succéda au cri s'épaissit au point de donner à Henry l'impression d'un bourdonnement désagréable aux creux des oreilles. Il bougea sa mâchoire de droite à gauche pour essayer d'y remédier tout en observant chaque protagoniste. Sa mère fusillait sa grand-mère des yeux, celle-ci avait baissé les siens depuis un petit moment déjà, son menton tremblait légèrement, et enfin son grand-père qui fronçait les sourcils, semblant démêler des choses dans sa tête un peu trop intense pour lui, pourtant c'est lui qui rompit la trêve._

— _Non-lucratif ! Comme c'est mignon ! C'est pour ça que tu lui as rendue TON fils la veille de Thanksgiving !?Pour ne pas la remercier de t'avoir aidée !?_

 _Emma tourna ses deux lance-roquettes, émeraudes et armés, vers son père._

— _N'essaye même pas bordel ! N'essaye surtout pas de lui foutre je ne sais quelle connerie ou complot à la con sur le dos ! C'est Henry qui m'a suppliée pour retourner vivre auprès de la seule maman qu'il a eu depuis sa naissance ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai suppliée de m'apprendre à cuisiner alors que franchement ! Ouais franchement la pauvre ! Elle a vraiment eu de la patience ! Moi je me serais massacrée à coup de pelle dans la tête au deuxième cours tellement j'étais nulle ! Mais tu vois elle, elle a pris le temps, elle a essayé au moins, elle m'a pas juste mise sur le côté, et voilà ! Tourne-toi et regarde le comptoir hein !?...Alors !?...Evil Queen 1- Charming 0 !_

 **Retour au présent…**

Regina éclata d'un rire mélangeant l'hystérie à l'amusement. Elle était soufflée, et totalement bouleversée mais elle le cachait bien, par l'ardeur d'Emma à la défendre, voire même la réhabiliter ? Pourtant elle était aussi terrifiée de se retrouver ainsi exposée.

— Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que…dis-moi Henry s'il te plaît !

— Rien d'aussi marrant…après c'était la séquence émotion…Snow s'est jetée au cou de maman en pleurant comme une madeleine et David les a serrées dans ses bras en appelant à l'apaisement…typique !

— Serait-ce du cynisme mon petit prince que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Henry rigola à la question et regarda droit dans les yeux rieurs de sa mère avec malice, elle lui avait toujours parlé comme à un adulte, enfin assez jeune, lui expliquant qu'elle préférait élever son niveau linguistique plutôt que l'appauvrir en bêtifiant les mots. Et oui ! C'était son ex-Evil-maman et il l'adorait pour ça aussi finalement.

— Nan…c'était plutôt émouvant...mais tu sais vivre avec les trois pendant des semaines c'était quand même un peu fatiguant, entre maman qui se demande toujours comment elle peut se retrouver avec un jeune couple comme parents, et eux qui la couvent comme si elle allait disparaître dans les dix secondes mais qui n'y connaissent rien et font bourde sur bourde…pffff ! Fatiguant !

Ils rigolèrent un moment tous les deux, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment filial. Ils se regardèrent ensuite en se souriant tendrement, semblant se rappeler simultanément du temps où ces instants peuplaient leur quotidien. Henry se jeta de la table pour aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras, s'agrippant à sa taille, la tête posée sur son buste. Regina lui passa la main dans les cheveux, le serrant contre elle un peu plus.

— Pardon maman pour les horreurs que…

— Non Henry…non ne t'inquiète pas de cela…j'ai mes torts aussi…profitons encore un peu de tout ce bonheur…nous parlerons plus tard.

Un soupir de ravissement lui répondit, et le câlin se prolongea, leur tendresse agissant comme un baume nécessaire face aux agissements des derniers mois, pour lesquels ils avaient chacun quelque chose à se reprocher.

 **Manoir Mills, 19h45…**

Regina et Henry avaient discuté encore un moment du déroulement du repas chez les Charming, le jeune garçon la rassurant sur l'humeur bon enfant présent à table une fois la crise passée et les excuses présentées et acceptées, néanmoins il imaginait que sa mère trainait aussi un peu pour parler avec Snow.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de s'installer à la salle à manger pour se lancer dans une partie de scrabble quand la sonnette de la porte retentit à nouveau. La brune faillit bondir, toutefois la présence de son fils la poussa à plus de réserve. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était déjà levé pour aller ouvrir, se trouvant le plus près du hall.

— Hey gamin ! Ça va tu digères bien ?

— Oui mais je risque pas de remanger avant demain !

— Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai jamais vu une si petite chose ingurgiter autant ! Impressionnant gamin ! Et c'est une professionnelle de la gloutonnerie qui te le dit !

Ils rirent en rejoignant Regina qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le premier regard qu'elles échangèrent les cloua sur place. Emma s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce, sa veste à la main, le souffle coupé. Quant à sa Majesté, elle peinait à faire bonne figure, sentant une envie sauvage et irrépressible de se jeter sur elle pour…« Respire Regina respire…ton petit prince est là, avec vous, respire…»…la brune ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre tout à fait, elle les rouvrit pour les poser sur son fils et lui sourire gentiment.

— Tu peux ranger le jeu, s'il te plaît, mon ange ?

Henry lui sourit en retour.

— Oui maman…et après vous voulez faire quoi ? Emma tu restes avec nous ce soir ?

La blonde sursauta à son interpellation et bredouilla.

— Ou-iii…non…j'sais pas si…quoi ?

Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que le petit brun s'esclaffait bruyamment.

— Vraiment Miss Swan !? Bien que je ne me sois toujours pas remise du miracle que représentent les deux chef d'œuvre qu'Henry m'a ramenée de votre part, j'admets néanmoins que votre potentiel en cuisine a explosé…par contre l'élocution reste un problème auquel il faudra que l'on s'attelle.

Le sourire éblouissant doublé du regard tendre que la brune offrit à Emma pour accompagner sa boutade la laissa pantelante une nouvelle fois, subjuguée et muette. Regina vint à sa rescousse, pressée de s'isoler avec sa belle.

— Bon ! Je ne vous propose pas de faire à diner au vu de votre dernière conversation ? Hum ? Bien…Henry, je t'autorise à lire un peu mais la journée a été longue donc…au lit !

— Oh non m'man s'il te plaît ! C'est Thanksgiving !

— Et bien justement jeune-homme…nous n'allons donc pas le fêter sur huit jours comme Hanouka…Allez, pyjama, brossage de dents et au lit ! Et ne discute pas sinon je supprime l'option lecture, tu as déjà largement profité hier au soir d'un horaire plus que souple.

Henry bougonna pour la forme, conscient de voir ses exigences se réaliser un peu trop facilement dernièrement, et rangea la boîte du scrabble dans le meuble d'angle. Il embrassa ensuite ses mamans, qui lui promirent de monter le voir dans un petit moment, le temps d'une discussion.

Une fois leur fils disparu à l'étage, Regina quitta sa chaise pour venir prendre sa sauveuse par la main, se débarrassant de sa veste de l'autre en la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise, et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à la cuisine. Emma se laissa faire docilement, toujours un peu chamboulée par l'émotion partagée plus tôt, juste avec quelques regards, constatation somme toute terrifiante et merveilleuse.

Regina les arrêta face à la table, où trônaient toujours les deux tartes, et se tourna vers la sauveuse en lui attrapant l'autre main.

— Emma…quand as-tu appris la magie ?

La blonde resta interloquée un moment avant de remarquer le sourire pétillant et largement malicieux de sa Majesté.

— Ha ha ! Très drôle vraiment ! Tu devrais pourtant être fière au lieu de te moquer !

— Oh mais je suis excessivement fière ! Voire même totalement orgueilleuse Miss Swan ! Et pourtant je continue à me demander par quel prodige tu as réalisé de si belles tartes parce que…

— Je pensais à toi.

— Co…comment ?

— J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi c'est tout…à tout ce que t'as fait, tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que tu m'as montré, martelé…et puis aussi je voulais tellement réussir pour toi, pour leur montrer de quoi t'es capable, que tu peux être comme eux, même meilleure qu'eux, plus patiente, plus douce, plus…je crois que je suis folle amoureuse de toi en fait.

Si Henry avait été présent, il aurait pu constater que finalement sa mère était bien loin de l'accident cérébrale qu'il avait supputé plus tôt en lui contant sa fin de matinée, parce que là, tout de suite, elle avait certainement déjà dépassé le stade de la réanimation.

Emma souriait, soulagée d'avoir réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, puis son sourire se crispa quand elle se rendit compte de l'état de choc post-traumatique dans lequel paraissait se trouver sa belle brune, qui n'avait ni cillé ni respiré depuis sa déclaration d'amour.

— Regina ça va ? Hey ! Tu veux t'asseoir ?

L'esprit de sa Majesté réinvestit son corps brutalement à l'appel de sa princesse, et elle leva vers sa blonde inquiète des yeux brillants de larmes et d'adoration.

Regina voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, de quelle manière elle l'aimait et continuerait à l'aimer pour toujours. Oui elle avait vraiment envie de céder au côté guimauve de la force, oui, elle, la presque-encore-mais-plus-tout-à-fait Evil Queen sentait un besoin irrépressible de déclarer sa flamme à cette étonnamment adorable sauveuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans un premier temps, il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui faisait encore plus envie.

Regina retira ses mains de celles de la blonde et les glissa sur sa nuque, en se plaquant contre elle. Elle sentit immédiatement les bras d'Emma enserrer sa taille et appuyer un peu plus le contact de leurs deux corps. Son soupir de satisfaction à cette constatation s'écrasa sur les lèvres de sa sauveuse, pour bien des raisons.

Emma eut juste le temps de se dire que, puisque sa Majesté désirait encore l'embrasser, c'était certainement que son annonce sentimentale ne l'avait pas complètement rebutée, avant que la langue de celle-ci se frotte contre la sienne avec une sensualité à lui ôter toute faculté autre que buccale et tactile.

Elles se perdirent de longues minutes dans l'échange, parcourant le corps de l'autre de leurs mains impatientes et fébriles, reprenant leur souffle quelques secondes, le temps d'un baiser au creux du cou ou d'un gémissement rauque susurré à l'oreille, avant de replonger sur l'addiction labiale omniprésente. Les corps commencèrent à tanguer dangereusement, à se presser toujours plus sans tenir compte de la répartition des charges. Emma rattrapa sa Reine de justesse quand elles finirent par basculer côté placards.

— Oups ! c'était moins une Majesté !

Regina ne revint pas sur l'incident, omnibulée par bien plus intéressant, elle se plaqua de dos au meuble-penderie et tira la blonde dans ses bras, pour reprendre exactement où elles en étaient, accrochées aux lèvres l'une de l'autre. Les jambes s'écartèrent graduellement, suivant d'instinct le balancement imperceptible des bassins. Et quand le haut de la cuisse d'Emma se plaqua sur l'entrejambe de la brune, l'atmosphère se chargea brutalement en phéromone, et la sauveuse recula d'un bond, apeurée.

— Wow ! On arrête là parce que…parce que sinon…

Sa Majesté avait déjà très mal vécu le repli brutal de sa blonde, alors elle n'apprécia pas plus son idée de tout interrompre.

— Emmaaaa…Henry est sûrement endormi sur son livre, l'ampoule de sa lampe de chevet n'est pas un danger immédiat…reviens contre moi ou je te force à le faire !

La sauveuse ricana gentiment en observant l'air désespéré de Regina, rouge de colère et surtout de passion, qui la fusillait d'un regard noir de tellement de chose contradictoire qu'il en était attendrissant.

— Je me sens quand même pas très à l'aise en plein milieu de la cuisine avec le gamin à l'étage…

— Vous me prenez pour une mère indigne Miss Swan ! J'ai bloqué les accès de cette pièce et insonorisé par la même occasion, je serais alertée par ma magie si Henry cherche à nous joindre, ce qui d'après moi est fort peu probable au vu de l'état de fatigue de notre petit prince en rentrant du repas.

— T'aurais pu le dire ! T'as fait ça quand bordel !?

— Langage Emma !

— Waouh ! Tu as rangé le « Miss Swan » ? Ça c'est de l'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas !...quoi que tout bien réfléchi je m'y connais pas vraiment en fait…

Emma finit sa tirade avec une moue perplexe aussi adorable qu'agaçante pour la brune qui en soupira d'ennui.

— Nous allons vraiment publier les bans !? Ou puis-je éventuellement espérer une compensation très…physique, au stress que ton silence a engendré chez moi aujourd'hui ?!

La sauveuse rigola franchement et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa Reine.

— Tu veux que je réponde à quelle question en premier ?

Regina leva son sempiternellement craquant sourcil et lui sourit d'une manière tout à fait vicieuse.

— A ton avis Missss Swaaannn…

Cette fois il n'y eut plus de retour en arrière possible, sa Majesté venait de finir de cramer le cerveau d'Emma avec sa voix suave et traînante. La sauveuse se rapprocha d'elle immédiatement et captura sa bouche avec autorité, forçant le passage de ses lèvres en l'écrasant entre elle et le mur. L'ardeur de l'échange déclencha des vagues de frisson en pagaille aux creux des reins de chacune, et les jambes s'écartèrent avec beaucoup plus d'empressement que précédemment.

Emma mit fin au baiser, sous les protestations molles d'une brune au regard flou, et se décolla juste assez pour déboutonner prestement le gilet que Regina portait sur sa chemise cintrée, puis tira sur celle-ci pour la sortir du pantalon. Elle passa ensuite ses deux mains dessous, de part et d'autre de sa taille, et commença à lui griffer doucement les flans de ses ongles courts, en se réappropriant sa bouche.

La sauveuse laissa son corps peser contre celui de la brune, glissant ses mains sur ses reins, jusqu'à ce que le haut de leur cuisse respective s'emboite parfaitement, ses hanches entamèrent alors un balancement subtil qui rendit le baiser de plus en plus langoureux. Les paumes de la sauveuse continuèrent leur expédition en glissant sur les belles fesses fermes de sa brune, et elles les pressèrent avec volupté, appuyant encore un peu plus leur friction.

Regina s'accrocha un peu plus fermement aux épaules de sa blonde, sentant ses jambes trembler sous la force de son désir. Elle arracha ses lèvres avec difficulté de celle d'Emma et plongea un regard implorant dans les émeraudes brûlantes posées sur elle.

— Emmaaa…

C'est tout ce que sa Majesté arriva à formuler et cela fit sourire Emma d'une manière un peu taquine, mais surtout tendre.

— Tu préfères pas qu'on monte dans ta chambre ? T'as l'air un peu faible d'un coup !?

La brune grimaça d'être associée à un tel adjectif.

— Je ne suis pas faible…jamais !...et nous irons dans ma chambre…cependant…plus tard…

— Ah oui ? Une envie culinaire subite Majesté ?

Regina ricana quelques secondes, sortant doucement, et à contre-cœur, de sa transe. Elle jaugea de l'état des pupilles et du souffle d'Emma rapidement, et ricana à nouveau.

— Non, les cours de cuisine sont terminés pour l'instant…par contre…quand je pense à ceux d'anatomie, surtout associés à cette pièce en particulier, cela me donne terriblement chaud Miss Swan.

La brune se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure et remonta ses deux bras autour de la nuque de sa belle sauveuse pour la plaquer fermement contre elle, et lui susurrer suavement à l'oreille.

— Alors continuons si vous le voulez bien Miss Swan…non ?

Le cœur d'Emma loupa un battement pendant qu'une chaleur sourde et impérieuse se répandait au creux de son ventre, juste avant de se précipiter entre ses jambes. Elle hoqueta puis bredouilla.

— Oui ma…ou-ouii ma Reine…

Regina gloussa de satisfaction et marqua le cou d'une blonde fébrile et haletante. Elle la repoussa ensuite doucement et plongea un regard lascif tout autant qu'impérieux dans celui d'une blonde frémissante.

— A genoux Emma.

La sauveuse retint le cri qui lui brûla les lèvres quand ses rotules rencontrèrent le carrelage du sol avec un peu trop de vigueur, tellement sa réponse à l'appel de son envoûtante brune avait été immédiate, et peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Elle oublia vite néanmoins ses articulations pour tendre des mains avides vers la ceinture du pantalon de Regina, mais sa Majesté l'en empêcha.

— Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Pas touche Miss Swan…contente-toi de regarder.

Emma leva ses pupilles dilatées d'envie vers le noir captivant d'intensité d'une brune qui arborait un rictus concupiscent absolument irrésistible, et elle ne sut jamais où elle trouva la force de hocher positivement la tête, soumise et pantelante.

Regina commença alors à se déshabiller, et chaque geste, plus délicat et élégant les uns que les autres, devint rapidement une torture. Sans parler de la brûlure rétinienne presque insupportable à la découverte de chaque parcelle de peau.

Oh mon Dieu cette peau, si soyeuse, si hâlée, si addictive, et ces seins ! Dieu ses seins ! Emma respirait de plus en plus difficilement, attendant le signal, l'autorisation, qui ferait toute de même mieux d'arriver sous peu parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de résister encore longtemps à cet immobilisme imposé.

La brune nota en gémissant, troublée, la rapidité à laquelle paraissait se détériorer la patience statique de sa sauveuse, qui en tremblait littéralement, elle n'avait même pas encore fini d'ôter entièrement sa chemise, celle-ci lui enserrant toujours les bras au niveau des coudes, et la blonde semblait déjà prête à lui arracher avec les dents.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis revinrent et s'ancrèrent. Regina continua son effeuillage en gardant fermement les yeux de sa blonde dans les siens. Enfin jusqu'à la chute de son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Emma baissa les yeux et sa position la situait pile face à la délicieuse petite culotte en dentelle rouge sang de la déesse faite femme la surplombant. Elle se passa une langue affamée sur les lèvres et un gémissement étranglé lui fit relever les yeux vivement.

Cette fois l'embrassement fut consensuel et l'assentiment immédiat.

Emma sourit tel un chat et plaqua sa bouche sur la dentelle, qu'elle découvrit totalement mouillée, arrachant un cri rauque à sa brune. Elle leva ensuite les yeux pour s'assurer que sa Majesté n'en perdait pas une miette, et étira sa langue pour lécher la culotte de bas en haut, s'attardant sur le clitoris gonflé et dur, pour tourner autour d'un muscle ferme et décidé.

Regina abandonna la vision brûlante pour se basculer contre le mur, griffant les portes de placard de ses ongles pour supporter le tourment sans hurler ni défaillir. Elle gémit bruyamment puis haleta.

— La…la culotte Emmaaa…tout de suite…

La blonde gloussa, fière de mettre sa Majesté dans tous ses états, et tira le morceau de dentelle définitivement trempé, le long des jambes fines et musclées de sa belle, l'envoyant rejoindre le tas enfin complet. Ses yeux remontèrent vers la source de chaleur qui lui irradiait le visage, malgré les centimètres les séparant, et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les boucles douces du pubis avant de glisser sa langue sur le clitoris, délicatement, le titillant par petite touche, d'un côté, puis de l'autre, arrachant par là même des suppliques agrémentées de menaces à une Regina dont le bassin ondulait de plus en plus furieusement, obligeant la sauveuse à la bloquer de ses bras, enroulés autour de ses hanches.

Puis Emma se recula brutalement et commença à arracher ses vêtements en se relevant, avant même que sa majesté ait le temps de l'invectiver méchamment. La brune préféra d'ailleurs se jeter sur elle pour l'aider, déclenchant un combat épique de cris et de gestes désordonnés. Les encolures paraissaient s'être rétrécies, tout comme les passants des boutons du jean noir, habillé pourrait-on dire, et la maladresse impatiente qu'elles y mettaient ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Le craquement significatif d'une manche figea la scène, et elles éclatèrent de rire après avoir constaté l'apocalypse vestimentaire dont était victime la sauveuse, ni nue, ni encore totalement habillée, avec des bribes de tissus entortillés sur presque tous les membres, donnant l'impression qu'elle se débattait avec une camisole de force à moitié déchirée.

— Oh mon Dieu Emma…je suis désolée…attends…non ne bouge pas…voilà c'est mieux…

Regina s'était reprise la première, comme souvent, et s'astreignait à libérer une blonde qui pouffait encore un peu. Un deuxième tas accompagna le premier sur le sol de la cuisine, sa Majesté en profita pour quitter ses échasses hors de prix, appréciant la fraicheur du carrelage sous ses pieds meurtris.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc, dans leur plus simple appareil, face à face, à se dévorer des yeux, se frôlant doucement du bout des doigts par intermittence, s'observant perdre pied et saccader leur respiration. Regina se recula finalement, avec un sourire plus que coquin aux lèvres, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur derrière elle, reprenant sa pause en modulant son regard d'affamée à carrément vorace. Emma n'attendit pas d'en recevoir l'ordre cette fois, et elle s'avança puis se baissa docilement pour reprendre sa place aux pieds de sa Majesté.

Elles partagèrent un dernier regard, aussi amoureux qu'enflammé, pendant que la sauveuse laissait ses mains remonter le long des cuisses de sa belle, les faisant bifurquer lentement vers l'intérieur. Quand ses doigts touchèrent au but, elles gémirent toutes les deux en fermant les yeux, et Emma se pencha pour poser sa bouche sur sa prochaine mission, pendant que la tête de sa majesté basculait à nouveau vers l'arrière.

Regina mourait de plaisir à chaque coup de langue, chaque baiser déposé sur ses lèvres, chaque incursion plus ou moins audacieuse dans son sexe, de la pointe puis du plat pour laper telle une assoiffée. Elle passa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête blonde qui faisait des merveilles entre ses cuisses et appuya légèrement, juste pour faire sentir sa présence, sans directive ni pression.

— Emmaaa…c'est tellement booonnn…encore Emma…

La sauveuse approuva en gémissant, et décala l'une des jambes pour la remonter sur son épaule, s'ouvrant le passage pour des pénétrations un peu plus profondes avec sa langue. La brune replaça en urgence ses deux paumes sur la porte du placard la soutenant, sentant au feu qui grondait dans son ventre, l'approche d'un tsunami ravageur, certainement capable de menacer le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait sur son corps. Et Regina avait vu juste.

Quelques secondes à peine après qu'Emma ait délaissé ses va-et-vient linguaux, pour se concentrer sur son clitoris d'un petit suçotement léger secondé par la délicatesse évanescente d'une langue douce, un orgasme prodigieux lui ravagea la conscience, elle flottait depuis trop longtemps au bord du gouffre pour résister plus longtemps à ce délice. Un cri rauque traversa le calme de la pièce.

Regina se rendit compte de s'être écroulée quand les deux bras de sa sauveuse, une fois de plus, la plaquèrent contre elle fermement. Emma l'avait sentie s'affaisser et était venue à sa rencontre en se relevant, l'agrippant au passage. La blonde la serra dans ses bras en soupirant de bonheur et d'émotion, se délectant de la sentir alanguie et confiante, au point d'oublier le plus commun des sentiments, l'instinct de survie. Elle lui passa une main caressante dans le dos et lui murmura doucement.

— Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper ma Reine.

La brune sourit à ces mots et resserra l'étreinte, pas encore prête à se décoller de la peau douce et chaude d'Emma. Elle analysa rapidement la situation et un nuage violet les déposa allongées, et toujours enlacées, sur sa couette.

— Vraiment pratique la magie…faudra quand même que j'essaye un jour, juste pour voir.

Regina ricana en réponse et se laissa glisser sur l'arrière pour croiser le regard pétillant de sa blonde.

— Dieu nous en préserve Miss Swan…restez-en à ce que vous faites de mieux.

Sa Majesté se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et conclut d'une voix suave.

— Me faire jouir.

Emma gronda, tel un fauve excédé, et se rua sur la brune pour la basculer sur le dos, grimpant sur elle d'un coup de rein facile, sous ses éclats de rire harmonieux. Elles luttèrent un moment et la blonde l'emporta, puisque c'était à la régulière, bloquant les mains de Regina de chaque côté de sa tête avec les siennes enroulées autour de ses poignets. Elles se fixaient en souriant malicieusement, et la brune amorça un léger déhanchement d'avant-arrière pour frotter son pubis sur celui d'Emma, en suspension juste au dessus d'elle.

Les respirations devinrent rapidement chaotiques face aux sensations mouillées et torrides que déclenchait chaque rencontre des bassins. Regina ralentit brusquement avant de s'arrêter tout à fait, et attrapa la sauveuse par la nuque, enfouissant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes, pour tirer son visage vers elle. Elle embrassa tendrement une Emma perdue et haletante et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

— La nuit ne fait que commencer Emma, je peux te l'assurer…j'ai cependant une question à te poser et une chose à te dire.

La sauveuse, malgré une envie en contradiction totale avec le fait de se détacher de ce corps sublime et chaleureux, se redressa sur un coude et se décala sur le côté pour concentrer son attention, interpellée par le ton sérieux de Regina.

— C'est un drôle de moment pour une discussion importante vu ton air, mais vas-y.

— Non justement…je pense qu'il est temps…tout d'abord…as-tu dit à tes parents pour nous deux ?

— Nan…je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant.

Emma ne put interpréter l'expression de la brune à sa réponse, et cela la mit vite mal à l'aise, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse se méprendre sur ses intentions et, au mieux la jeter dehors, au pire être blessée.

— Regina sincèrement, je me fous des autres et de leur avis, et c'est pareil pour Snow et David…je remercie le ciel tous les matins en me réveillant d'être une burne en cuisine et…

— Langage ma puce.

Sa Majesté se pencha nonchalamment pour embrasser sa…puce ? Ebahie et figée sur le coup. Elle se réinstalla ensuite comme si de rien était et la tranquillisa.

— Tu as eu raison…c'est un peu précipité.

— Ah bon tu trouves aussi ?...mais tu trouves quoi d'un peu rapide exactement ?

Regina avait baissé les yeux sur le bras de sa blonde, posé en travers de son ventre, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Elle les releva prestement, surprise par la voix tremblante. Le doute douloureux qu'elle découvrit sur les traits d'Emma, sa belle et courageuse Emma, la décida à accélérer son propos.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi dans le sens où cela ferait beaucoup d'un coup je pense, la malédiction vient à peine d'être brisée, je suis toujours la grande méchante de l'histoire, chaque chose en son temps, alors ne nous précipitons pas à clamer haut et fort ce qui ne regarde personne pour l'instant.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait un truc à clamer hein…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant gentiment.

— Tes propos me confortent dans l'urgence de passer directement à ce que je veux te dire.

Sa Majesté se redressa et se tourna à nouveau pour cette fois prendre en coupe le visage de la sauveuse dans ses mains. Elle plongea un regard brillant de larmes contenues, rattrapée en une seconde par l'émotion, dans les émeraudes soucieuses de la femme avec qui elle espérait passer le reste de ses jours.

— Je t'aime Emma…je t'aime si fort.

La bouche de Regina, humide des larmes qui avaient fini par déborder, accapara celle de la blonde, extatique, dans un baiser long et tendre. Son retrait fut de courte durée, puisque la sauveuse la ramena immédiatement vers elle pour lui répondre avec une tendresse tout aussi bouleversante. Elles se séparèrent au ralenti, continuant à se promettre la lune, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Elles n'allaient certainement pas se cacher indéfiniment, un tel amour ne passerait pas inaperçu bien longtemps, et elles l'assumaient d'ores et déjà quel qu'en soit l'étonnement provoqué, néanmoins elles s'accordaient un peu de répit avant de repartir à l'attaque, l'année écoulée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Par contre elles seraient côte à côte et non plus face à face dorénavant. L'avenir semblait pour une fois plein de promesses.

Regina se rallongea finalement en entrainant la blonde sur son épaule, la serrant dans ses bras, embrassant son front. Elle la berça un moment avant de reprendre.

— Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai erré dans la cuisine aujourd'hui…comme si chaque pas, chaque souffle, me ramenait toujours à cette pièce…je voulais que tu m'y fasses l'amour encore et encore…cette journée a été un calvaire !

Elles rigolèrent ensemble du ton excessivement dramatique, puis Emma s'extirpa des bras tendres avec un air qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination sur ses intentions futures.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tenais absolument à commencer dans la cuisine…hum !? C'est bien ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Commencer ?

Regina se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, et passa ses bras sur la nuque de sa sauveuse dès qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois au dessus d'elle.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma parole Miss Swan…ce ne serait pas très « Royal » comme comportement.

La suite se passa de commentaire…mais certainement pas de gémissements.

 **SQ**

 **Et voilà ma chérie...encore une de corrigée pour toi, mon cœur, ma vie, mon amour...je te remercie de ta patience et de ton abnégation, je t'aime ma Julia :3:3 :3 :3 :3**


End file.
